Memorise
by CrazyRach
Summary: My name is Jones. And I can't remember anything; friends, family, not even my own name. I keep having dreams about a life I used to have, of a girl I love. And I'll be damned if I don't get them back. My name is Jones. And this is my story. (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jones. At least that's what the dog-tag around my neck says. I'm not so sure on my first name.

I woke up a couple weeks ago alone in a white room with nothing but the greeting beep of the heart monitor beside me thumping a frantic rhythm. I'm not sure how I got there but I didn't really stick around to find out. I grabbed my clothes and ran.

Since then I've travelled over a thousand miles in only a handful of days, moving country to country, following the small nagging voice at the back of my head that was slowly guiding me home. Though if I'm being honest it felt more like I was running in circles. I'd woken up in Lods, Poland, and since then I've driven a stolen car to Austria, hitched a plane to america and spent a couple days on a boat to spain. Not knowing why i had to go to all these places, just following the weird sense of deja vu leading me there. And now I was here, Molos in Greece, in an apartment I'd broken into to escape the rain, on a bed that didn't belong to me with fingers clenching the sheets while my body trembled with the shock of the bad dreams I was trying to recover from.

I sat up on the bed and wiped a hand down my face, wiping the sweat away, keeping my eyes shut while I tried to make sense of the nightmare. I'd been running, sprinting as fast as I could over a cold frozen ground through a dense forest while echoed explosions went off around me followed by the sound of open gunfire and quads. I'd had no idea where I was running to, just away. As far away as possible so I could get this small parcel in my left side pocket out of there. I knew it was more than a nightmare. It was a memory. See that was my problem. I couldn't remember anything from my past. But that didn't stop snippets of memories from haunting me at night. It terrified me not knowing who i was. Amnesia truly is a bitch. At least I hoped it was amnesia.

See I'm travelling somewhere, where? I'm not certain. But with every step I take closer to that unknown destination a new memory unfurls. Like yesterday, I'd landed in Rome, a strong sense of familiarity hitting me the second my feet hit the ground. I'd had a few hours until my next flight so I explored. Like any newcomer might. But I doubted your average traveller knows how to break into the collisium, or how to knock out the guard who tried to arrest them, or then escape while a mirage of memories pounded their minds. No I definitely wasn't any old traveller. What I was was a complete mystery. Maybe I was a soldier of some sort? It'd explain the pretty buff figure. Though judging by the clothes I'd found on the table beside my hospital bed I doubted it. What soldier walked around in a leather jacket and black leggings complete with heeled boots? Maybe I was just one of those people who took up fighting as a hobby, but that didn't explain the dog tag.

I picked it up in my fingers and ran my thumb over the engraved name; Jones. Something about it felt powerful. Like the sound of it alone could bring someone weeping to their knees. But why should it feel like that? It was just a name. Names didn't have that affect on people. My eyes ran over the numbers running down the side of the slim metal, trying to make sense of them. Date of birth was easily figured out, I was 19. These other numbers confused me though. Were they my ID number within whatever the hell place I worked for? I'd tried searching for a meaning for them on the Internet but no luck. As far as Google was concerned they were just random numbers, seeming to be as normal and ordinary as the girl who wore them. I sighed and dropped the tag, fingers snagging on the ring that sat snugly on the chain beside it.

Another thing that confused me. Was it my ring? Why was I wearing it around my neck? I had a horrible feeling that I'd never know. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. They were the only things, besides my clothes, that linked me with my past. And sure I had this overwhelming desire to fling the dog tag as far away from me as possible, the ring kept it around my neck. There was just something about it that made me feel happy, warm. Safe.

I glanced past the ring to the clock on the nightstand and sighed at the time. I'd been here too long.

"Come on jones, time to go" I pulled myself off the bed, wincing a little when my arm burned.

I guess I should explain that. See I was in LA a few days back, just checking out the city. I must've made it three streets past the Hollywood walk of fame when I heard someone shout my name. It didn't take me long to notice the men following me, even less time to recognise them as the same guys I'd passed in the street four times that morning. I was in a foreign country not knowing who the hell was after my attention. So what did I do? Ran. Now I'm not the kinda girl who sees a bit of trouble and cries about it. I'm no coward. But something about the way they appeared out of nowhere was off. And I was right to have been suspicious. It took four blocks and a car for them to track me down after I'd climbed the roofs, adrenaline sure does wonders for someone who didn't know they could free run. I'd just climbed down a drainpipe when I heard the shot. A strong stinging sensation ran down my right arm while a crimson stain started to stick to my shirt. I managed to escape, though I have no idea how, and hopped onto the first plane outta there, knowing it was way too dangerous to be hanging around in one place.

So that's where I am now. On the run from people I don't even know, with a busted arm I stitched up myself and a collection of fake ids and passports; two other creative talents I didn't know I possessed.

I was carefully pulling my jacket on over my wounded arm, being extremely weary of how easily normal cotton breaks under strain, and bending down for my shoulder bag when I heard the front door click open.

"Brilliant" I slipped behind the door and bit down on my lip when the owner of the joint staggered in with his giggling girlfriend in toe, swinging the door right smack into my arm. It hurt like a bitch but I remained silent, crouching slightly when they kissed their way over to the bed, not noticing the crumpled sheets or missing pillows I'd thrown away in my nightmare induced state.

He pinned her to the mattress and bent down to her, giving me the perfect distraction to walk out on. I slowly inched around the door, holding my breath so they wouldn't hear me moving. Guess I should've just got up and left. They were completely oblivious to the fact that a stranger was in their home.

I was nearly in the front hall when i heard a shriek, and I looked over my shoulder at the man and woman staring at me

"Uh hey..I can totally explain.." The man slowly got off the bed and approached me, anger flooding into his expression.

I raised my hands to show I meant no harm and started to back up to the door, sliding a hand down to the handle,

"Actually you know what? I can't. Nice place by the way"

I winked back at the girl before scooting the hell outta there, angry shouts about calling the police following me out. I laughed a little to myself and hefted the bag over my shoulder, sprinting out onto the street and hopping on the moped I'd stolen hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know how long I'd been driving for, long enough for the sun to come right up. Who knew mopeds could last this long on half a tank? I pulled my sunglasses out of my jacket pocket and frowned ahead at the road, wondering where I was going to go now. Usually I had an idea. Some sort of clue niggling in the back of my mind. But today, nothing. It was like I was meant to be here in Greece. But for what?

"Hey chica, you know you're driving on the wrong side of the road?" I looked up at the guy in the truck drifting up next to me and shrugged,

"_It's more fun this way_" I replied, easily slipping into his native Spanish. He grinned

"Very nice. You from around here?" I shook my head, "Where you from?"

"England" I felt a massive swell in my chest when I said it. God I missed that place. He flitted his eyes back to the road with a smile

"I know England. It's uh..how you say?...rainy" I laughed. That was definitely England.

"And you?"

"I am from the beautiful town of Carricola, Valencia in_ Espania_" I nodded, I'd been there.

"I know Carricola. It's how you say?" I pretended to look away thoughtful, "Sunny"

He laughed and pointed ahead of us at an oncoming fuel truck,

"You might want to move chica, I don't think he will" I shrugged and pulled the ped up a gear, speeding up towards the truck. He was frowning at me when I looked back

"You loco chica?!" I nodded

"You ain't seen nothing yet mate" My eyes returned back to the fuel truck, calculating its size and speed. At this rate I'd be torn to pieces on impact. I sped up some more, leaving the guy in the truck yelling in concern behind me.

I smirked to myself when I realised the other driver really wasn't slowing down, jerk must like playing chicken. I waited until I could read the confusion on his face before arching out with the ped into the hard shoulder before breaking and skidding out underneath the truck, bending right down low to avoid decapitating myself. I grinned at the roar of the truck chugging overhead and laughed to myself as I slid out onto my side of the road just as the guy I'd been talking to hit the breaks beside me. He looked stunned.

"And that's why you shouldn't marry an English gal" I said pulling on my old London accent and flashing him a grin. He nodded and shut his mouth,

"Yeah no kidding" he said in a heavy accented attempt at English. I smiled and pointed at the road

"Where you headed?" I asked. He frowned to himself, still shocked, and I grinned some more

"Athens" I nodded

"Mind if I hitch a ride? Only I don't think this bike is gonna last too much longer" We both glanced down at it. The road had proper torn it up during my little stunt. I'd be lucky to get even half a mile out of it before it packed in. I looked back at him with an easy smile, knowing it'd win him over. It always did. He nodded and patted the seat beside him. I hopped off the bike and approached his door.

"Hop in but no tricks" he warned jokingly, opening the door and holding his hand out to me. I shrugged with a careful smile.

"I make no promises" I joked back. I accepted his help and pulled myself up, gritting my teeth when my shoulder ached and my arm burned. His other hand came out to steady me when I swayed with the pain, a gentle pressure on my waist that had me frowning at him. He smiled apologetically and helped me into the passenger seat, eyes trained on my left hand clenched over the the hot wound. I told myself to get a grip and pretended nothing was wrong, ignoring the blood dribbling down my elbow and throwing myself behind that old protective cold mask of mine. He still looked a little worried but didn't push it. He started the truck and started to drive, flitting his attention back to me every now and then.

"So uh, what is your name?" He asked nervously. I smiled

"Jones"

"You no have a first name?"

"Do you?"

"George de la catez" I smiled again

"Nice to meet you"

"You know you're not like any English chick I ever seen before"

"I get that alot"

"So your first name?" I frowned out of the windshield. I didn't know. I smiled when an idea came to mind

"Why don't you call me chica?" He smiled and nodded

"Si, Miss Jones" I smiled but a barrage of images assaulted me, a loud voice barking the name behind my eyes. I frowned to myself when the woman's voice disappeared. What was that about?

"Hey are you alright?" George asked looking down at my hands clenching the seat.

"Yeah just thought of something.."

"Nothing too bad I hope?"

"I don't think so.. So George, what do you do exactly?"

"I deliver fresh fruit all over the Mediterranean, straight from the picking fields my family owns" he said it proudly with a bright smile.

I grinned at him, sounded like an easy enough job. Couldn't see myself doing something as mundane as that though. As if to back me up the dog tag grew heavier on my neck. Nope that definitely wasn't my profession. I rubbed my head, scrubbing my black fridge out of my eyes before letting out a soft yawn. He chuckled to himself.

"Hey you tired? You can go to sleep, no problema. There's a blanket in the back" he pointed over his shoulder and I followed his thumb to the tiny bed sat in the back of the cab. I eyed it warily. I was tired but could I trust him? Everybody else I'd met on the road seemed to be out to kill me. Was he the same as them? He met my narrowed gaze with a friendly smile.

"Hey I will drive. No funny business"

"No tricks" I said pointing at him with a smile when he laughed and nodded.

"I promise chica jones"

He seemed genuine so I decided I might as well give the guy some trust. I nodded at him and climbed into the back. I was still a tiny bit untrusting as I collapsed on my side on the bed, and as if sensing this he began happily humming a little tune I faintly recognised as a Spanish lullaby. I smiled. He was harmless enough. I sat there for a few miles just watching him drive. But I guess my body didn't like sitting comfy and not being allowed to rest. I sighed once as my eyes drifted closed and I let George's gentle voice roll over me until I forgot to be cautious and just let myself relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys, just a quick one. Parts of these chapters will contain Kelly's memories/dreams. These will all be laid out in bold&italic&astorixed so there's no confusion. When characters speak in another language it will also be italic-ed. Also I forgot last time, *ehem*, I don't own anything here, just the strange story-line. Okay then, back to the story!

* * *

**_**"Are you trying to propose something here Miss Jones?"_**

**_"I think that was kinda obvious" She laughed and span out of my arms, holding my hand as she twirled out with a smile. _**

**_I smiled back and pulled her back to me, spinning her around my hand again before pulling her back against my chest, face dipping to her bare shoulder with a happy sigh while I kissed her skin. Her hand came up to the back of my neck while mine circled her waist, both of us swaying to the music singing calmly out of one of the laptops beside us while our hearts danced a different rhythm entirely._**

**_"When're you leaving?" She whispered, fingers squeezing my left hand on her waist. I tensed around her and dropped my head in defeat, burying my face into her neck_**

**_"Soon" I couldn't bring myself to say the exact day. I couldn't bear seeing her tears. She sighed to herself, already knowing what I was trying to do._**

**_"Look," I began turning her around to face me but she held fast, stubborn as ever, "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. But-"_**

**_"Then don't. Tell them to stuff their job and stay here, with me" I sighed at the outright plea in her voice. Why couldn't this ever be easy?_**

**_"You know I can't do that"_**

**_"Do you know how bad it gets for me? When you're gone away on these stupid dangerous jobs and I have no idea whether you're coming home or not? Whether that last kiss you gave me is going to be the last one I'll ever have from you? It's absolute hell and I don't know if I can take many more nights lying awake wondering if you're still alive"_**

**_I stared down at her shoulder, feeling my heart pound mentally. Her words cut deep alright. I closed my eyes and kissed her shoulder again, holding her tighter against me._**

**_"I'll always come home for you. I could be near dead in a ditch somewhere half the world away..." She tensed with a sharp breath, fingers biting into my hand, " I'd still come for you honey. Even if I have to crawl through hell itself. I'd never leave you"_**

**_"I'm holding you to that" she mumbled trying to pull off a joking tone but not quite nailing it. I smiled into her skin and moved my mouth up to her ear, feeling my voice drop while the smile widened._**

**_"I hope you do" Another sharp breath,_**

**_"Speaking of you coming for me..." Her fingers danced along my skin and pulled my arms out, freeing herself enough to turn around and face me, a mischievous smirk in place. I smiled down at her and let out a tiny groan as her fingers sliced down my throat and chest. I pulled her against me and bent down to her smile._**

**_"I think that can be arranged too sweetie" I said brushing smiles with her._**

**_Her left hand slid suggestively down my shirt, pressing on my stomach, while her right crept into my hair, an inviting smile making its appearance on her lips while she teasingly pushed and pulled her face away, making me groan again out of frustration. She laughed gently and kissed me once before pulling back._**

**_"Unluckily for you Jones, I have work to do so.." She started to pull away but I yanked her back, just noting the grin she was wearing before my mouth covered it._**

**_"Don't even think about it" I growled opening my mouth when her tongue brushed along my lips, automatically letting her in. _**

**_I could feel our hearts pounding faster, bodies warming in the usual tell tale sign of an extreme work out about to be made. I smiled and let her push me back out of the empty dorm to her room, gladly letting her pin me against the door while we both struggled to find the handle before someone came up the stairs and caught us. I eventually found it and we stumbled into the room where I waited for her hand to sweep the door shut before slamming her into it. The gasp she unleashed was just mind blowing and I smiled as I kissed her neck, because there'd be a load more gasps like that to come today. Fabric tore and buttons flew under our desperate hands and I soon found myself being walked backwards and knocked onto the bed. I pulled her down on top of me and kissed her, watching her pull back to look down at me, taking in the moment and committing it to memory while she caught her breath, just as I was doing._**

**_"I love you" she breathlessly whispered it and I felt myself stare up at her stunned. She'd never said that before. It shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. I saw it in her eyes every time she looked at me, felt it every time she touched me, heard it every time she said my name. But she'd never voiced it. Neither of us had. And now it was the only thing I could think about saying. I leant up to her and kissed her, pulling her down to me and wrapping my arms around her._**

**_"I love you too" I whispered back, not wanting to just say it for fear it'd ruin the moment. _**

**_Her hands tightened on me after that and she soon ran her mouth down my throat, pushing me into the mattress while her hands slid down my stomach and waist. My own fingers slid into her soft curls while I uttered those words over and over again through the afternoon with every kiss and touch she gave me while she whispered and groaned them back. Both of us eager to imprint it into each others souls until we were screaming it at each other...**_**

* * *

I bolted up and tried to catch my breath. There was no way that was a dream. The ring on my neck swung with my heavy breathing and I fingered it with a smile. It was hers wasn't it? That girl I loved. God what was her name?! I screwed my eyes up and tried to remember, feeling the name jumping on the edge of my tongue but my stupid brain couldn't find it. I smacked my fist out against something hard and sighed, refusing to let the frustrated sobs hit me.

"Hey you okay chica?" I jumped a little. I'd forgotten where I was. I looked down at George and nodded, sighing as I climbed into the seat beside him.

"_Yes thanks"_

"_You have a bad dream?_" I shook my head and smiled,

"_Brilliant dream_" He frowned at the road then,

"Then why you shout?" He asked.

I looked back at him, I'd shouted? I felt a wave of embarrassment hit me, what the hell had I said? Please please please say I didn't scream I love you cause that'd just be humiliating.

"What'd I say?"

"Oh nothing chica, you just shouted"

I sighed, annoyed I hadn't accidentally said her name. Would I ever get to hear it? George carried on with his driving and I let myself think about the dream while he drove, letting her voice wash over me again. I closed my eyes and made myself remember the look in her eyes when she'd told me she loved me. A warmth buzzed through me and I shot up straight in the seat, millions of memories hitting me with her breathless whisper; laughter, dancing, smiles, winks. And yet not one of them involved her name. George's hand brushed my arm concerned and I winced a tiny bit when he pressed down on the shot wound.

"Hey you okay si?"

"Yeah, si"

"Maybe we stop for a while? You look like you need some food" I shook my head, I didn't want to stop. Stopping meant trouble. It always did for me.

"No I'm good thanks"

"Are you sure?" I nodded, "Okay. Well we're nearly at Athens. Give it another hour or so and we'll be coming into it"

"What city we in at the moment?" I asked looking around at the happy locals we drove past.

"Martino"

"Like the drink?"

"No sineritta, martinO. No martini"

"Shame, I could've done with the drink" He chuckled and shook his head to himself.

"Are you old enough for drinks such as this?" I turned back to him and grinned

"I am in my country"

"Then that is good enough for me" he threw me a bottle and I caught it out of reflex. He tapped the label while I tried reading it.

"Another thing we make in my town. Believe me it is the bestest drink you will ever taste"

"As long as its not Trinsky I'll agree with...you.." I frowned. What made me say that?

"Trinsky? What is that chica?" I shook my head, I had no idea. But if the way my throat suddenly burned was anything to go by it was lethal.

"I think it's vodka?" Just a guess but my throat burned again, backing up the statement. He didn't miss the uncertainty in my voice,

"You think? You don't know?"

"It was a long time ago"

"I see. Like another lifetime ago, as the Americanos say" I laughed and nodded. He smiled at the road

"Exactly"

We drove in happy conversation for the rest of the way. I sipped on the orange flavoured liqueur while he was telling me about his family and the acres of orange trees they owned,

"Thousands of trees chica, all holding the bestest oranges in the world!"

, while I tried to answer his questions about the strange girl who liked to slide mopeds under petrol trucks. It was difficult answering most of them, more than half the time I fell into an awkward silence trying to remember while he patiently smiled at the road.

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a story teller" He quickly shook his head at me and I smiled. He looked like a little boy when he did that.

"No chica it's fine. I know is not always easy talking about yesterday" I tried to smile at that but it felt like a bitter thing, he meant no harm by the comment but in my head it was like a knife cutting into me. I'd give anything to remember yesterday. He looked away sympathetically and then sighed with a wave to the road.

"Here we are. May I introduce the historical city of Athens, city of the goddess of wisdom"

I grinned, not bothering to tell him about the overwhelming sense of familiarity that said this wasn't my first trip here. We passed through a few cobbled streets before hitting some of the old architecture that must have been temples back in the day. It was beautiful, breath taking. Just a shame all the Starbucks and bars ruined the scene. George carried on driving, pointing out various buildings and telling me interesting facts about the city as he guided the truck around the thin roads

"They say there is an old Greek story, maybe you know it, about how Athens got its name?," I shrugged, "The sea god Poseidon and the goddess of wisdom Athena had a contest to win the right to have the city named after them. They had to each create something that would be of use to the people. Poseidon created a spring so that the people never had to fear draughts. The people didn't see it as especially enchanting, not with the sea just there, so they respectfully waved him away.."

"And Athena?" It amazed me how interested I was getting, I guess I liked history before I lost my memory. Ironic.

"The goddess of wisdom, she make the olive tree. The people saw they could use it as sustenance and shade. And so they chose Athena as their patron, for she gave them a livelihood"

"I bet Poseidon loved that" He smiled down at the steering wheel

"Of course he respected the people's wishes and he congratulated his niece Athena. But I'm certain there were probably a few nasty storms at sea that day"

We carried on through the city, George telling me many different myths and legends surrounding all the different buildings we passed. I found it fascinating, being in a city so old yet once so full of mystery and life. He seemed happy enough to share his tales, I guess he enjoyed having a road buddy for once. George stopped in the centre of Athens, waving around at the busy street with a smile.

"Right chicka, where you going?" I looked around, everything was so familiar my brain was on hypersensitive mode. I pointed to a museum across the way and smiled.

"That looks a good a place as any" He nodded and parked up beside it, looking back at me with a warm smile while the traffic yelled around us.

"It was nice driving with you chicka. Maybe I see you around some time?"

I nodded and climbed out of my seat. He helped me down from the cab and I hopped onto the cobbled street with a grin for him.

"It was nice meeting you George" He grinned bash fully and shrugged,

"Pleasure all mine chicka. If you ever in Carricola look me up. I give you private tour of the orchards" I nodded and shook his hand, a gesture his eyes twinkled at. Too British, I mused.

He looked down at his hand when I pulled mine away and quickly looked down at me, following the blood on my hand to my wrist.

"Chica you're hurt" I looked down at my bloody palm and shrugged at him, doing my best to show I wasn't concerned.

"It's fine, I must have cut my arm on the door just now"

"But chica-" I shook my head and patted his door shut.

"Happy travels George. If you're ever in England look me up" I started walking across the road and he yelled after me,

"But I don't even know your name!"

"Exactly!" I shouted back. He laughed then and started driving off, still laughing to himself.

I turned around once he'd vanished down the street and took a deep breath, cautious as always of the possibility that I may be attacked any moment. I walked up to the museum and peered down at the information sheet tacked to the visitor board. It was written in Greek but I could still read it just fine. I frowned to myself, how was that possible?

"Is there anything I can't do?" I muttered to myself, re-reading the information again while I picked at the blood stain under my jacket on my shirt sleeve.

"You can't sow a shot wound properly that's for sure"

My spine tingled and I span around at the voice and looked down into the set of blue eyes sparkling cheerfully up at me.


	4. Chapter 4

She was only a little shorter than me but that didn't stop her confident smile. She was watching me carefully, like she was waiting for me to recognise her. I went on guard instantly.

"Who are you?"

"Don't mess around, you know who I am" she smiled easily back. I shook my head.

"I've never seen you before in my life" I told her taking a step back. Her smile dropped and she frowned deeply at me.

"Are you serious?,"I nodded and she smacked a palm to her head, "God I'm stupid! I should have realised in L.A! I thought you ran because you didn't hear me. Christ this is messed up!"

My eyes widened down at her and I took another few steps back, body tensing ready. She saw me in Los Angeles. She called out my name. She worked for them. The girl looked up at me and took in my backing away with a small smirk. Her eyes flew down to the red stain on my hand and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Honestly think you're going to get far in that shape Jones?" I froze to the spot and stared at her.

"How do you know my name?"

She sighed and snapped her fingers out around my wrist, pulling me through the doors of the museum and up a set of marble stairs. I let her pull me along. I was far too busy trying to figure out how she knew me to worry about why she was dragging me through a stupid museum. She was muttering to herself as we walked, saying stuff about things that made no sense to me.

"Where're you dragging me to?" I asked tugging back against her iron grip. Christ she was a strong one. She didn't answer me so I tried a different question,

"What's your name?" She looked over her shoulder at me and flashed me another smirk

"Polly, Polly Cole"

I shrugged, nothing rang familiar with that name at all. She frowned again and began pulling me along another corridor away from the tourable part of the museum into the private upper levels only staff were allowed to use. She pulled me along an empty corridor and pushed open a door.

"What're we doing-"

"Shut up and get in there already" I glared at her but walked in. I figured I was okay. She'd have tried to kill me before now if that was what she was after. Besides, I was far too curious to know how she knew me. Here was a girl connected to my past. I could use that right now. If she knew me then she must know what happened to me.

"Right Jones, here's the deal. I patch you up and you help me out" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a completely none committed look, obviously screaming no. She smirked and locked the door. I kept my eyes on her hands, watching them move around in a satchel I hadn't even noticed her wearing before, slowly becoming unsure of just how safe I actually was here with her.

"Polly, you said you know me. How?"

"I've known you all my life Jones. Now shut up and let me look at that bloody shot wound" she pushed me back against a table and forced me to sit down on it, nimble fingers gently rolling my shirt sleeve up while she stared intensely at the bleeding wound.

"Cotton string? For Christ sake no wonder why they shot you! They probably thought you were too stupid to live" I glared at her and she laughed to herself

"Oh you don't remember who you are but you are definitely the same girl I left behind"

I frowned at her, brain hammering with that name that kept slipping through the cracks in my thoughts. Was polly that girl? I picked up the ring on my neck and looked at her, watching her slowly and carefully pull the string out of my skin. No it wasn't her. I'm pretty sure I would have felt something. The only thing I felt for this girl was annoyance at her nagging attitude. It made me want to slap her. Polly held my wrist up and coaxed my arm into pressing against my mouth before she looked me dead in the eye.

"Try not to scream" Polly said. I scoffed at her.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna-" She stabbed the thin needle into my arm and I yelled. She slapped her hand over my mouth with an angry glare

"What did I just say?!," she hissed at me as she looked back at the door.

"Maybe warn me next-" too late. She turned back to my arm and started fiddling with it again, renewing the burning ache as she sowed the wound shut.

"So where have you been Jones?" She asked starting a conversation so easily as she dived into my skin with her needle and stitches. I bit my hand to stop myself shouting out and she smiled a little smugly to herself.

"What do you mean?" I managed to say through gritted teeth

"Where's the first place you remember being?" I stared down at her, foggy images of the hospital coming to mind

"Poland" She rolled her eyes at me as if that answer wasn't good enough for her question.

"Where in Poland?"

"Lods"

"So something happened and they caught you..." She trailed off into an nonsensical mutter and I stared at her.

"Who're they? Who're you?!" She laughed and pushed another stitch into me.

"I was, am, your best friend. But I'm not sure I wanna be friends with the new you, she's far too slow compared to the old jones" Polly said laughing at the shock I felt on my face. My best friend? Why couldn't I remember her?! She patted my knee sympathetically.

"We'll figure it out. That knock to the head can't have done too much damage if you're still en route"

"En route?" She nodded.

"Where did you go after Poland?" I told her and her smile widened as she finished sowing up my arm.

"Why is that something to smile about?"

"Because you daft cow you stuck to your orders. You can't remember a damned thing but you're still working"

Polly finished sowing my arm shut and rubbed some gel over it before bandaging it up. Part of me wondered why she carried medical equipment around in her bag.

"You a doctor?" She shook her head.

"Not legally"

"Nurse?"

"Same thing jones" she muttered tightening the bandage into a knot around my arm. I frowned.

"Cop?" She laughed.

"God no!" I sighed and gave up, focusing instead on looking her over while she cleaned up her equipment. Tall, ginger, glasses. Typical nerd look. Maybe she was a scientist.

"Right jones look at me" I flicked my eyes up and yelped when she flashed a torch into my eyes. She sighed to herself while I blinked the spots away.

"What was that for?!" She ignored me.

"Okay, vitals are good. Reflexes?" She pulled her hand up to me and I quickly dodged her fist and caught it in my hand. She smiled when I glared down at her.

"Good" she stretched up to look at a bruise on my temple and and I winced a little when she prodded it.

My eyes ran down her from thoughtful smile to her neck, glazing over her pale skin to the necklace around her neck, a dog tag swinging out of her shirt. I tensed then snapped my hand out, trapping it in my fingers while I pulled my own dog tag up, running over the numbers. Exactly the same.

"Why have you got the same tag as me?" She sighed and gently prised my hand off her.

"Jones-"

"Tell me!" She flinched a little when I shouted at her. I hadn't meant to but I was just getting so fed up with not knowing anything, of being clueless. Polly was looking down at me with a pitying gaze, completely unperturbed by my anger, like she'd seen it so many times before it stopped having an effect on her.

"I have the same tag because we work for the same people"

"Who-"

"I can't tell you. Not until I've figured out what's happened to you"

"But-"

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I think it's best you remain clueless until we get back to England. All the information could overload your brain. And I can't afford to lose more time trying to haul your comatised ass around"

I felt like shouting again. Nobody wanted to help me did they?! Polly moved away from the desk and pulled me forward off the desk onto my feet. I stood up and sighed, all the weeks of barely any sleep were catching up with me suddenly. Polly watched me sway a little on the spot and tilted her head at me with a short grin. I frowned wearily, eyes snapping into focus when her arm suddenly shot out towards me. I caught her wrist again without thinking and pushed her back.

"Good! You might've been knocked about but your reflexes are still brilliant. But how are your fighting skills?" I didn't get a chance to answer, she darted forward and I ducked back from her fist, catching her hand again and pulling her forward towards mine. She ducked it and danced back out of my grip, smiling happily to herself.

"Excellent Jones. _Okay how about languages_"

"_What do you mean-_" I cut off suddenly when I realised I was speaking fluent German. Like she had. She laughed at my surprise and nodded.

"_Still talking fine_," islamic, _"Though the accents still suck_," Egyptian, "_Maybe you didn't hit your head after all_" Gaelic.

I frowned at her, still amazed I could understand her fine. I paused a moment to think about what to say before giving her a mashed sentence of Dutch, German and Arabic

"_And you think I'm pretending? I can't remember a damn thing and you find it funny?_"

"A little" she replied in English. I glared and snapped out at her, aiming straight for her face. She laughed and easily sidestepped my attack with a smirk

"Okay maybe there is something wrong. I apologise" I huffed angrily and scratched at my bandage. Her eyes followed the movement annoyed before she sighed and threw my bag at me. I caught it and polly pulled me over to the door.

"Remember our deal? I need you to go out there and cause a distraction" I frowned at the door and shouldered my bag.

"Distraction?" She pushed me back a little and opened it a crack, peering through into the corridor with a deep glare for whoever stood outside.

"See those two guys? Dressed as guards?" I peered round the door and nodded. They seemed ordinary enough, "They're Norwegian thugs. Terrorists. They're after something I have"

"What something?" She gently shut the door and dipped a hand into her pocket, bringing out a small package. I looked down at it confused as hell. She rolled her eyes and tucked it back into her jacket.

"Go out there and draw them away"

"Why would I want to do that? They could kill me!" She chuckled, shaking her head at me amused.

"Just do it" I glared at her, "Help me with this and I'll help you with your memory problem"

That got my attention and she knew it. Polly smiled to herself, watching me hesitate a decision. I could either walk away or help her and get my past back. As much as I wanted to stay away from trouble I couldn't resist the possibility of getting my memory back.

"Fine. I'll bite" She grinned and patted my back.

"Brilliant! Off you pop" I rolled my eyes and watched her tie her satchel up close to her body so it wouldn't swing. She rolled her neck and stretched her arms out ahead of her. I gave her a little smirk

"And you're doing what exactly?" I asked as she hopped on the spot.

"Limbering up. Last thing I need is a stitch"

"So while I'm distracting them what are you gonna do?" I asked rolling my eyes at her continual stretching. Talk about nerd.

"Run. Duh"

I sighed back at her and opened the door, turning back to her with a serious and tight smile.

"You're not messing with me are you cole?" She shook her head and held her pinkie out.

"Pinkie swear," I narrowed my eyes at her but something told me to trust her, a gut feeling pushing me to believe her. She smiled some more and pulled the strap tight on my shoulder, making sure to avoid hitting my busted arm.

"You might want to put the other tone on. i hope you still know how to run" I nodded. I hadn't stopped running. I have polly one last look and slowly inched out into the corridor.

The two guys had their backs to me, quietly muttering to each other. I took a deep breath and silently prayed this worked out alright.

"_Hey you two_!" They turned back to me, "_Riddle me this. Why did the two Norwegian boys lose the girl?"_

They started to walk towards me, confused I could speak their language. I didn't recognise them but the way they stared at me in shock said they knew me. I moved away from the door and gave them a little grin.

"_Because she ran away"_ I sprinted down the corridor towards the stairs, laughing a little to myself when they lumbered after me. This felt brilliant! I could defiantly do this all the time.

"Move!" I shoved a couple tourists out of my way and ran to the stairs, leaping up over the banister to slide down it, shouting at people to get out of the way. I hit the floor running and skidded around the corner into another corridor. The men shouted after me and I laughed again.

"_Halt! You are not permitted down here_!" I rolled my eyes, real guards.

I ran past them and up the corridor, feeling myself slow down with exhaustion. I hadn't run this much since la and it showed. My arm burned a little with all the effort of pumping my arms but I ignored it. Polly bloody thank me for this, it was killing me some. I stopped behind a plinth and bent over my knees to draw breath, panting my ass off.

"Fuck me I'm knackered" I seriously needed sleep, I was way too close to passing out.

"_Where'd she go?_" I straightened up and looked around the plinth, catching sight of the Norwegians.

"Do they ever give up?" I growled quietly to myself. I crept away and jumped over a rope barrier into a new corridor full of what looked like offices. I could hear the thugs walk up behind me and quickly crept into an office, stopping short when I noticed the old man sat looking down at a sheet of paper

"_Uh hi?_" I mumbled in Greek. No reply. Just a shuffling of papers. I looked behind me at the noise outside the corridor, real guards mixing with fake ones. All creeping closer. I looked down at the man again

"_Sorry, but is there a way out?"_ He sighed and pointed at a door in the corner. I started walking towards it

"_Thanks_" He ignored me and I shrugged. Guy liked his paperwork.

I opened the door and looked out at the fire exit outside with a little groan. I'd have to climb six floors worth of ladders, with this busted arm? I winced just thinking of the pain involved. Shouting echoed in the office I'd just exited and it pushed me into action.

"For fuck's sake!" I lifted the window and climbed out onto the exit, running and jumping down the ladder walks.

I didn't even give myself time to think, just kept going. The guards shouted from above and I looked back in time to see them pull their guns out. There was no way in hell I was going to get shot again. I let myself free fall from the last ladder, landing catlike on my feet. A gun fired and I pressed myself against the wall, breathing heavy as I checked myself over.

Missed. Thank Christ!

My head snapped up when a familiar looking car pulled up beside me, engine purring loudly while polly smirked up at me from the drivers seat. I stared down at it, knowing I'd seen it before but I just couldn't remember where.

"Need a ride Jones?" I glanced down at her and then back at the guards. The Norwegians had vanished from the window and I knew they were on their way down.

"Jones?" Polly sang with a laugh. I shrugged and jumped over the car bonnet, sliding to the passenger side and jumping in. Polly rolled her eyes and I stared back at her.

"Well?!" I pointed down the road at the men running toward us with guns and she laughed.

"Still the same Jones" she quipped smartly with another smile before stomping on the gas. I fumbled for the seat belt, right hand squeezing my seat as she drifted around a tight bend.

"So Jones, how did you manage to lose the bad guys?" I looked back with a lost voice, heart pounding with adrenaline. She laughed at me and patted my head

"We'll get you back don't worry" I grabbed her hand and put it back on the steering wheel.

"You owe me some answers Cole" She nodded, "Who were those men and why did they want that thing?"

Polly didn't answer. Just kept driving. Her eyes glared ahead at the road and she'd occasionally look in the rear mirror and promptly turn another corner, apologising whenever the turn knocked my arm. I watched her do all of this. Trying hard to figure her out. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get past the smart barrier protecting her.

She sighed after a while and span the wheel, making the car slide sideways to an abrupt spot.

"Christ!" I yelled and she laughed, turning the engine off as we skidded to a stop between two cars beside the curb. I was breathing heavy trying to get my heart under control, watching her cautiously incase she tried doing something else surprisingly terrifying. How and where did she learn to do that?!

Polly was smirking at me, completely happy with scaring me. She turned round in her seat to face me, tucking her hand into her pocket. I could see her thumbing the package while she looked at me, scrutinising my expression. I felt my heart pound as I waited for her to say something but somehow kept myself calm. She smiled and tilted her head slightly. I swallowed. Now what?

"What do you remember?"

I shrugged "About?"

"Anything" I looked away and frowned to myself, trying to piece together all the blurry images I'd collected over the past few days.

"My name is jones. I'm 19. I was born in Kent and I went to a private school..." I squeezed my eyes shut and fumbled for the answer, "I can't remember the place. There's a girl somewhere. I can't remember her name but she loves me. She gave me this ring.." I trailed off when polly's eyes flashed. She looked away before I could question it and sighed

"Do you remember me? What we do, our work?" I shook my head.

"I can't remember seeing you before" She laughed to herself and shook her head, muttering under her breath again. I really wished she'd stop doing that.

"What can you remember about the school?" I looked away again with a frustrated sigh. I know she was only trying to figure it all out but making me think about it all wasn't helping much. It annoyed me how the answers were there somewhere just out of reach. Made me mad. I felt like hitting something. Polly watched me with a sad smile, knowing it was difficult for me. I sank back in my seat with a frustrated growl, empty handed as always.

"Nothing. I can't remember anything" Polly looked down at her jacket and sighed again before bringing out the package. She held it out to me.

"Go on take it" I did. It felt light, no heavier than a battery. I looked up at her with my fingers pinching the brown paper covering it and she nodded.

"And this is what?" I asked holding it up. It looked like an ordinary USB stick. Polly rolled her eyes.

"You don't remember it?" I looked down at it, thumb sliding the metal rod out while I thought about it. My heart pounded and I was thrown the sudden sense of déjà vu. Running through a frozen forest, sprinting fast to avoid being caught. Jumping over felled trees, gasping for breath, falling and sliding down a slope, fingers grasped firmly around the little package in my pocket I had to keep safe.

My eyes flashed up to polly, jaw clenched and fingers squeezing around the USB. This was it? This was what had cost me my memory? Why the hell would I have messed my life up over something so stupid? The dog tag swung heavy on my neck like a mocking song. And I knew they were connected.

"What is it?"

Polly gently stretched over the seats and took it back, making sure I hadn't damaged it before tucking it into her breast pocket for safekeeping.

"It's a microchip, holding the worlds database of witness protectees, stolen from the stavnos lab in Switzerland. The Swiss stole it from the CIA and were going to exchange it for nuclear devices. The Norwegian wanted it to use for blackmail against the United Nations. We went to Poland to intercept and extract the chip. It was en route to Russia, the Swiss' idea of tempting anoushka's family into buying in for it-"

"Anoushka?" Polly smiled

"An old school friend" I nodded and waved for her to carry on.

"Cooper, our colleague, was sent ahead to Greece to meet us at the collection point once we had the chip. I lost you some point after swapping the real chip you stole from them for a decoy" I nodded with her words, remembering the exchange. It was hazy but it was there..

* * *

_***I was running to a stop by an abandoned warehouse in the woods, panting for breath while she walked out of it with a smirk**_

_**"Waiting long?" I shook my head and gave the chip over**_

_**"Running a little late" I joked taking the decoy and tucking it in my pocket. **_

_**Polly rolled her eyes and quickly hugged me with a serious look meant as a just incase goodbye. I hugged her tightly back and told her to watch the girls for me if anything happened. She nodded and jogged off with the chip, back to the car sat running for her on the hill. **_

_**Gunfire exploded in the brush behind me and I took a deep breath before I took off again...***_

* * *

I gasped and held a hand to my head, coming back to the present with a sharp headache. Polly snapped her gaze back to me and I guess I must've zoned out while she'd carried on talking . She tilted my face back to her and looked up into my eyes, checking my vitals before taking my pulse. I rolled my eyes at her

"Does this happen often?" She asked staring down at her watch as she breathed the beats to herself. I nodded. Too often.

"What did you see?"

"Our exchange in Poland. I told you to look after the girls. Who did I mean polly?" She smiled and then looked away

"I'm not sure if its a brilliant idea telling you this but you need to know. Just don't space out on me again"

"I'll try not to" I muttered as I looked away. I hadn't noticed where we were up until now. It was a dirty street on the crest of a steep hill, nestled safely away from the rest of the world. And ahead of us was a perfectly beautiful image of the sea. I stared out at it, letting the peace of it roll over me while a voice ignited in my head. Hers.

"Jones? You listening to me?" I snapped back and shook myself

"Sorry pol. Carry on" she sat up straighter and smiled at me. I looked away a little self conscience.

"What?"

"You called me pol"

"It's your name isn't it?" She frowned and asked me to tell her anything about herself. I blinked at the strange request but acquiesced.

"Your name is polly cole. Or pol. Uh...you were born a few months after me in the same town to Lucas and Molly cole...that's all I've got"

"That's brilliant jones!" I smiled when she grinned at me, "how did you remember that?"

"Just looked at the ocean and remembered" she looked out at it with an intrigued smile and i gently prodded her shoulder

"You were going to tell me something?" She nodded

"Yeah, the girls you asked me to look after. They're-" the back window got shot out before she could say and we both stared at the bullet hanging in the splintered front screen.

"Time to go?" I asked looking back at the motorbikes driving up behind us

"Unfortunately" she punched the front screen out and started the car and revved out of the space onto the street, honking at any and all passersby crossing the cobbled road. They cussed back at her in Greek but polly didn't care. She kept driving and the bikes kept following us, shooting at the car. It reminded me too much of lods.

"Stay with me jones!" I snapped back away from the blurry images of the forest and nodded. She pointed at the floor at her satchel and I pulled it onto my lap, opening it with a stunned expression

"A gun?!"

"Yes a bloody gun! Shoot them!" She barked back spinning the car around a corner street. People leapt out of our way as we barrelled past at god knows what speed. Polly don't even apologise.

"What're you waiting for?!" She yelled at me pushing the gun into my hands.

I swallowed and cocked the top barrel, fingers sliding to snap the safety off. This was way too familiar. I looked back at polly, knowing she needed me to take a shot. We exchanged a curt nod and the car twisted to the side, my window facing the bikes. The men on them shouted something to each other but they were too far away for me to understand what. The car kept skidding sideways and I held the gun out, narrowing my eyes with the aim. The trigger moved down and everything slowed down with it. The car was still moving but my arm was steady, giving a perfect shot for the bullet springing forward towards the petrol cap of the first bike. It exploded and the rider was set alight with it, definitely dead. The second bike swerved it and I swore to myself.

Polly tipped the car back straight with a relieved laugh before stomping on the accelerator, taking us up into unimaginable speeds. I held onto the door, praying I'd actually live to see tomorrow.

"We still got one on our tail" I reminded her when she slowed down again. She nodded.

"I know. He's right about..." She stomped on the breaks and the bike crashed into the back of us, the rider half dangled in the broken window behind us. Polly took hold of my arm and pointed the gun at the guys chest, squeezing the trigger down for me. He stopped moving and fell off the car into the road. Dead.

"Here" she turned back to the road and I stared at her while she drove. How could she be so calm about all this?! I was having a hard time keeping myself cool. I'd shot someone. Well a bike, but he still died because I'd pulled the trigger. My hands were shaking and polly took hold of one with a grim smile.

"It gets easier. Just keep breathing and don't think about it"

"Are you insane?!" She laughed at me,

"Call me crazy but you're the only mad one here jones. Do you realise just how many people you've killed in the past year alone?"

"I don't want to know"

"Look around kid, this is our world. They come after us so we shoot them. Call it protective insurance"

"That's wrong" I told her throwing the gun down

"That's life"

I ignored her and sank back in my seat, closing my eyes and bringing the ring up to my mouth, smiling with the memory of her and using it as a blockade to the thoughts about killing. I heard polly sigh to herself but I didn't care. The entire day was crashing down on me in one quick blow. And it was too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**_**I was watching her watching me, both of us smiling while we spoke to the girls, both of us deep in conversation with other people but still silently talking to each other too. She was leant against the red mini, telling the younger ones not to overload it with explosives like last time. I was slowly walking my way past, going through details of their trip tomorrow with the others when my phone rang. I excused myself from the conversation and wandered off alone towards the back gate. One look at my phone was all it took to put me up on guard._**

**_"Agent jones"_**

**_"It's time" polly quipped with a sympathetic tone. I sighed. I didn't want to leave her so soon. I looked around at the girls hanging up clothes to dry, knowing they were secretly listening in on my call. She would have asked them to after all. I switched from English to Arabic, knowing polly would understand me perfectly._**

**_"Are you sure? There's no way you could delay-"_**

**_"Jones we have a duty. I can't and I won't put the job off just because you're feeling needy. You'll see her again, promise" I stopped walking and stared at the clothes swinging happily in the wind. I'd love to be that free right now. I shifted a little in my leather jacket and nodded._**

**_"Where is it happening?"_**

**_"Poland. I need you on the road right now" I nodded._**

**_"Hey" I tensed a little and turned away from her._**

**_"I'll meet you at the airport" was all I said before hanging up on Polly and turning to her with a small apologetic smile, "Hey, look I've got to go but you'll be alright"_**

**_I started to walk towards my car but she stopped me, an uncertain ring in her tone. I both loved and hated hearing it._**

**_"Listen your aunt might be as mad as a bag of gerbils but she's a fairly good judge of character. You'll be fine" I squeezed her hand and walked up to my car, knowing she was following me. I forced myself to keep walking and open the door, one leg in when she called me back. I looked back at her with a smile. I didn't want her worrying._**

**_"You'll be back right?" She was staring up at me, searching my eyes. I looked back at her, losing myself in the gold and green haze locking onto me as I turned around. _**

**_I raised my hand to her cheek and brushed my thumb out over her perfect lips before bending down to kiss them. She gasped a little to herself before kissing me back, arms coming up to wrap around my neck and hold me tightly against her while I put every single unsaid goodbye into the kiss. The girls around us sighed and groaned when they saw us locked so peacefully together. They'd seen it so many times now it was getting boring to them. It made me smile. And then she smiled because I was._**

**_My phone started ringing again and I knew it was polly ringing to nag me into action, just knowing I was dragging out the goodbye for as long as possible. I moved my mouth away from hers a little so our lips were just brushing, stroking my fingers down her neck and keeping my eyes closed so I'd remember it all. I didn't know how long I would be gone for. So I had to remember. Her fingers tightened around my jacket and I sighed._**

**_"I'll always come back honey. Always" I kissed her again before turning back to my car. I jumped in before she or I could say anything else and started it up. I forced myself not to look back as I answered polly's call and drove away from her. I wouldn't do that to us._**

**_"On your way?" Polly asked slowly, knowing I'd be upset. My grip tightened on the wheel and the car went up a few gears with the determination to get this over with. I nodded._**

**_"On my way"...**_**

* * *

I woke up shouting and polly snapped awake beside me, gun raised and ready while she looked around. She glanced back at me with a scowl.

"Christ don't do that! I thought we were being attacked!"

"Sorry" I mumbled pulling my knees up to my chest and hiding my face into my arm. I heard polly lean over to me, gently squeezing my shoulder while I bit back the sobs.

"It's okay" she whispered gently. Somehow just having someone say that to me made everything even more not okay. I broke down while the memory lingered behind my closed eyes, her name ripping through me but refusing to surface enough for me to say it. Polly tugged me sideways into her shoulder and I cried against her neck while she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. It's okay" she kept saying it, probably trying to convince herself more than me. Would we ever figure it out? Would I ever remember? It was getting more unlikely with every dream I had about her.

"What did you see?" She asked after a while when my sobs had broken a bit. I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my hold on her shirt

"The girl I told you about. The one I can't remember. We were talking about a trip and you rang and sent me away..." Polly sighed and I felt her nod against my shoulder

"I remember that. You were so annoyed and upset you punched cooper" I laughed a little to myself thinking she was joking. Polly wasn't though. I was starting to wonder if she had any decent humour or if all the killing had burned it out of her.

"Polly, who is she? The girl?" Polly pulled away from me with a deep sigh.

"I think it's best you found out yourself. Come on. We're going home" she started the car and began driving. I stared at her.

"A simple name is all I want and you won't-" polly ignored me and dialled a number on her handsfree, smacking the wheel when the voicemail picked up

"Cooper for the last time stop falling asleep on call! Get your arse to the airport and book 3 tickets home. We're being called back " she hung up and cussed under her breath in Polish. I smiled. She really didn't like that guy. I looked down at the empty windscreen of the car, the shot out paintwork on the side. It was such a nice car and now it was ruined. Bet it cost loads. A nagging feeling spread through me and my mind buzzed through the dream. I felt my smile drop while I looked around at it. It had cost loads. Me loads. Polly flinched when I smacked her arm.

"What have you done to my car?!" She laughed and blindly patted my cheek while steering the car round a bend.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done" she replied with a cool smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid geek"

"You're doing well with that memory block. Maybe when we're home it'll all come back" she said it hopeful and doubtful at the same time and I sighed bitterly.

"Sure," she smiled and I frowned again, "where exactly is home?" I asked her frowning while I remembered the dream, the old building and the uniforms hanging on the washing line.

"Technically we live near base in London-"

"Base?"

"Our work requires we travel a lot. We don't go home much. But we try our hardest to when we can"

"What job does that? Why can't we go home?"

"Our bosses recruit people just like us. Orphans. Smart and capable orphans with no family and no attachments. Because what we do is too dangerous to have emotional ties"

"But we do?" She nodded with a smile.

"We have the greatest family a pair of girls like us could wish for jones. And I can't wait for you to meet them all again"

I shrugged and looked away, watching the open landscape collapse into urban towns again while the wind blew in from the shot out windows. I wasn't too fussed about family. Something told me I'd always been the independent sort. Hell you didn't get through what I had in the past week without knowing that. But I had a feeling people relied on me, to guide and lead. That's what she'd been worried about in my dream. Not having my guidance. I closed my eyes and brought the ring up to my lips again, smiling while I ran through the kiss again. So sad yet so perfect. Deliciously sweet for all the wrong reasons. I'd lied. I'd said it'd be okay but it hadn't been. She'd lost me. But I was going to find her. Even if I had to tear the world apart I'd do it.

"You're thinking about her?" I looked back at polly and shifted embarrassed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You kiss her ring whenever you think about her" I shrugged at her observations.

"So what if I was?" Polly wouldn't look at me. Instead she took a deep breath and swallowed. Nervous. Like she had bad news. I felt myself tense.

"Jones you were missing for some time. I had to tell her...to give her the.." Polly choked up a little and took another deep breath before continuing, "I promised her I wouldn't stop looking for you. But I had to tell her there was a possibility that you were dead"

I froze in my seat. I'd seen in the brief flashbacks how concerned she'd been about my life. She would have freaked if she found out it'd been in danger.

"Did you tell her you'd found me?" She shook her head and I went for her phone, I didn't have a clue what name I was going to look for but I had to try! Polly smacked it out of my hand before I could get into her contacts.

"Do you really think a phonecall is going to make it better?!,"She snapped glaring ahead at the road, "You have to do it face to face"

"She'll go nuts!" I cried.

"She'll be more willing to forgive you"

"You're mad" Polly smacked my hand away from the phone again and pointed the gun at me, staring at the road with a ragged breath. I sat back in my seat.

"I know her Jones. She won't take a call all that easy. We'll be home in a day. Just give it 'til then" I stared at the gun shaking in her grip and nodded. She lowered it and drove a little faster.

"Were you really going to shoot me Pol?" She laughed and threw me a smirk.

"Not today jones" I couldn't help but smile back at her.

We drove back through Athens, me looking skeptically around at the ruined streets from our dramatic exit yesterday. Polly had a tiny look of remorse on her face as we drove through it all. Guess she was human then.

"You normally make this much mess when you work?" I asked her pointing at the people surrounding the beat up bike, tearing it apart for parts. She laughed sarcastically to herself

"Normally no. Normally I'm all nice and safe in a lab somewhere while you do all this. Remind me to show you all the fake news reports I've had to create over the past few months to cover your mess" I frowned to myself but let it go.

"So we're going home?" She nodded.

"We're going to London. I have to drop the chip off at work for my team to analyse and then I'll get debriefed. You can hang around my apartment while I do-"

"Why can't I come with you?" She sighed.

"They think you're dead. Technically that's a get out of jail free card. You were starting to hate this job jones. Now you're free of it"

Polly parked outside the airport looking back at me chew it over. I didn't know what job this was but It was dangerous. And she was right I had started to hate it towards the end, my flashbacks told me that much. But the tag on my neck swung with a warning. You didn't leave the job alive. And just because I'd been reported dead didn't entirely mean I was free. Polly squeezed my hand.

"Just think it over yeah?" I nodded. She looked back at the airport and glared to herself.

"I hate flying," she muttered reaching into her satchel, "you got a passport?" I nodded and showed her my collection. She grinned at me

"Trust you to remember that handy skill" I laughed and we both exited the car. I looked down at it uncertainly. What would happen to it now?

"I'll have the boys run over for it later. They'll fix it up and bring it back to you" I nodded with a smile and patted the roof before following her towards the building


	6. Chapter 6

Polly really hated flying. Whenever we hit a little turbulence she'd grit her teeth and cuss under her breath in a new language. She'd gotten through ninety swears in twenty languages so far. Impressive. I tried my best not to smile at it. She'd only hit me or take me on another terrifying drive somewhere in return.

I thought a lot about home while we flew, trying to make sense of the flashes of memory that kept hitting me with every shock of turbulence. None of it did make sense though. They were just random pictures of girls I must know, places I'd been. Always though it came back to _her_ and her beautiful smile.

Another wave of turbulence hit and Polly jumped for her life. I looked up when she grabbed my arm and gave her a tiny smirk.

"Oh shut up Jones," she snapped, squeezing my arm until I was wincing, "Why the pilot can't fly properly is beyond me. I could fly this thing better!" She carried off into another round of cussing and I chuckled to myself, gently sipping on the scotch Polly had ordered me. I'd been doubtful I'd like it at first but she reassured me I did.

"You know I think I prefer Camilla's scotch to this cheap airline crap" I told her distractedly, thoughts still on home as I swirled the ice around in the glass. Polly's mumbled rant cut out immediately and she was staring at me funny again.

"Why're looking at me like that?" She ignored me and smiled, "What?"

"You! You remembered Camilla!" I frowned at her. Who was that again? Polly's smile slipped but she nodded to herself.

"If I were to tell you she was a headmistress-" I gasped a little loudly, bright images of a toothy smile and a high pitched giggle coming to the surface of my mind.

"Milla" I mumbled and Polly grinned and then another name came to me. Not _hers,_ that was still being very elusive, but the name of a place. Somewhere in the countryside. I frowned seriously to myself trying my hardest to bring it out of hiding but it wouldn't, I smacked my hand into the armrest of my seat and glared at the backrest of the seat ahead. This was getting ridiculous! Polly squeezed my hand.

"It's fine, you're getting better. Soon as we get home you'll start remembering it all"

"You really believe that?"

"I know that" she smiled at me and I knew she was lying. She always was a crappy liar.

"Sure" Polly was going to say something else but got cut off by the voice riding the intercom, informing us we were nearing the british isles. One more hour and we'd be flying over London. Polly looked about ready to do a touch down dance.

"Thank Christ for that! Any longer and I might have had to shoot the pilots and fly this thing myself" I stared at her and she burst out laughing at me.

"I'm kidding Jones. Loosen up a little" I rolled my eyes.

"Most people joke about why the chicken crossed the road" I mumbled leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes. I opened them a second later. I couldn't go to sleep. Not with the dreams again. Polly was looking down at me with a sad smile and she squeezed my arm before leaning down to my ear.

"Most people don't realise that joke is really an anecdote about them" I frowned up at her, too tired to even verbalise a question. Polly smiled nostalgically to herself. I guess confusing me was something she did on a regular basis, with or without my memory.

She ran her fingers up my forearm to the bandage around my bicep and gently lifted the shirt and bandage to look at it. Her eyes ran over the cut with an intense calculating gaze, taking it all in and running the math.

"I'll have to sort you out again when we get back" she muttered rolling the shirt sleeve down again. I shrugged. What was a little more pain?

"How did you get to athens in the end? That truck driver you were talking to-"

"George gave me a lift from molos after my bike packed in" She eyed me then and I shrugged.

"Packed in or did someone feel like showing off?" she said slowly with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" It was freaking me out how well she could read me. Polly's fingers grazed over the slightly torn thigh on my leggings where the road had cut into them. I sighed and gave her a smile.

"Maybe a little" I admitted and she laughed and sank back into her seat.

"You alright if I catch some sleep? This flight is killing me"

I nodded and looked out the window, staring at the land slowly coming into view beneath us. _She_ was down there somewhere. Waiting for me. At least I hoped she was still waiting. The ring slapped against my collarbone with the next bout of turbulence and I unclipped it from the necklace and looked down at it. I couldn't remember when she given it to me, which hurt. I'd really love to know what I'd made of it, and whether or not I'd given her something in return. I hoped I had. I didn't like thinking of myself sat here with a piece of her while she carried on living, thinking I might be dead, with nothing to remember me by. It reminded me a little of the story George had told me. Just like Athena had given the people something to live for so had she. Herself.

* * *

"Jones?" Somebody was shaking me awake and I jerked up ready with a raised fist. Polly caught it before it could hit her face and made a show of laughing it off when the stewardess walked past.

"Mind not smacking me one every time I wake you up" she hissed hauling me out of my seat. We collected our bags from the shelf and I mumbled an apology.

"Least you didn't shout this time. Sweet dreams?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just black" she eyed me then but I ignored her and started walking down the aisle to the terminal door. I could hear the busy traffic of the people bustling around in the airport, rushing to their planes. Give it another ten minutes and I'd be stood on English soil, breathing English air. I'd be home. Polly was sharing my happy smile when we stepped into the main check in. She took my hand and steered me through a wave of stressed people trying to get their tickets and over to the main door. We stopped just before the sliding doors and she looked back at me a little worried. I caught her gaze and she smiled at me before turning back to look outside.

"Ready?," I looked back at her and nodded, "Welcome home Jones"

I smiled as we walked through the doors out into the park. The damp London air hit me and I could honestly say I preferred it to Greece's clean salty atmosphere. I was stood there with closed eyes taking it all in. The roar of the aeroplanes overhead, the shouting of Londoners busy to get into the terminal, the faint honking of stupid traffic in the distance. It was raining and I couldn't help but laugh. Polly smiled back at me confused.

"England. It's how we say...rainy"

She laughed too and hooked her arm over my shoulders,

"Raining or not, I'd take this over Europe any day" I nodded. So would I.

"Right there's Cooper with the car. Lets get out of here"

I felt excitement rush through me as we neared the car. It wouldn't be long now until I saw _her_. I rolled my eyes at the guy who slipped out of the car, leaning casually against the driver door with a smile for us. He seemed nice enough but something about that smile seemed condescending. My fist ached a little just looking at it and I had a funny feeling I'd more than once hit him before. Polly was biting back a laugh at the unamused glare I shot the guy and quickly walked up to him ahead of me. I watched the two exchange a few words, and what looked like a serious threat from the geek, before he passed her the keys and wandered off back to the terminal, eyeing me curiously as he went.

"What was that?" She ignored me and patted the car with a loving smile. I looked down at it and rolled my eyes, "A Bentley?"

Polly shrugged and gave me a smart smile, "You still remember what they are then"

"Expensive is what they are"

"Good thing you didn't buy it then" she smirked back hopping into the drivers seat with a happy sigh. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her.

"You like driving flashy cars?" She shrugged.

"It's not a Porsche but it fits the bill"

"Which is what?"

"More impressive than a sports car, looks smart and runs. In short, it better than yours"

She laughed and started to drive while I stared out the window at the dark and beautiful London landscape. You know how you never know you miss a place until you've gone away? Try coming back from the dead and feeling that way. I never wanted to leave again. Polly seemed a whole lot less tense the further into London we got, like all the stress of being away was falling off her. It made me smile. She looked better when she was happy.

"So where did that Cooper bloke go?" I asked after a while, bored and awkward with the silence in the car. Polly smiled to herself.

"He's gone back to America to run a rendezvous with a CIA operative. Hopefully we won't have to see him again for a while"

"You mean he's not coming back?" She shook her head.

"He's been offered a job out there with the yanks. Pray he takes it Jones"

I smirked and nodded. I hadn't even spoken to the guy but I could tell he was a pain in the ass. And from the way Polly was grinning I could guess she was better off without him to work with. I looked away from her and out the window at a familiar square. I bolted up in my seat.

"I know this place!" She laughed.

"I should hope so. We only bloody got off with major theft on this square" I looked back at her.

"We're criminals?" She laughed again, pure amusement tinkling in her gentle voice.

"Once upon a time we were. Nothing too serious. It was only the one job-"

"Number 7" She glanced back at me,

"What did you say?"

"Number 7. The heist" I repeated, staring out at the square. In my head I saw myself writing it up on a green chalk board in big white letters next to other messy scribbles. But it didn't make that much sense to me. What heist? What did we steal? Polly was grinning beside me as she turned the car away from the gallery.

"I love being right" she said to herself with another happy laugh.

We drove past the square and I smiled at all the foggy memories of being underground with some other girls, dressed in black and ready to steal something important to us. I was some nutcase then. We stopped outside a smart looking apartment building and polly got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and followed her, looking around myself every so often out of habit.

"Right. Top floor, here's the keys. Make yourself at home" I looked down at the keys in my hand while she walked away.

"You're not coming up?" She shook her head and patted her pocket,

"I've got a meeting remember" she waved and got back in the car, leaving me stood in the dying drizzle looking up at the building. Top floor...she'd bought the penthouse suit? I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs. I could've taken the lift but I wanted to climb the stairs for some reason my tired body continued arguing with all the way up. I paused outside her door and I smiled faintly at the scratched word '_GEEK'_ written on it. I concentrated for a moment and smiled again at the hazy memory of watching a girl crouch there and knife it in with a smirk. _Taylor_? I sighed. One day at a time I guess.

"Whoa nice!" Polly's place was a familiar sight and I smiled around at everything. It was so neat and tidy. Not a thing was out of place.

"Geek doesn't change" I muttered to myself as I threw my bag on the sofa and slipped my jacket off. The leather snagged on my bandaged arm and I hissed when my skin caught fire.

I looked down at it and sighed, a red stain seeping up under the bandage. Polly was going to kill me. I striped my shirt off and undid the bandage, wincing as I unravelled it. The cut was open, some of the stitches torn loose. How the hell did I manage to do these things? Cotton string lasted longer with me than bloody medical stitches. It was ridiculous.

I pressed my left hand down over the bleeding and walked up to the bathroom, thinking it was better to wash it and keep it clean than leave it. I filled the sink with warm water and watched it turn red the more I dabbed the wound clean. It looked like a horrible bowlful of blood by the time I'd finished. I let the sink drain and wiped it clean, leaving it to walk to the kitchen to find a clean towel, ripping a few strips off it to make for a temporary bandage until polly got back.

"New shirt?" I mumbled to myself. Polly and I weren't that different in size. She wouldn't mind if I pinched a tee.

I wandered up the hall to her bedroom, finding myself smiling around at the photos she'd left on her desk. There were loads of us. All in different places, all with different people. My eyes fell on one of us all gathered outside Trafalgar Square smiling at the camera. We looked younger but not by much. Everyone in it was wearing the same uniform so I guess it was a school picture. And there in the middle of everyone was us. Me and _her_ smiling at each other. I sat down on the edge of Polly's bed with the photo in my hand, smiling at the newest memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**_** "Don't do anything stupid" she warned watching me clip my belt on. I rolled my eyes._**

**_"Like what?"_**

**_"Like blow the place up?" I laughed and kissed her cheek._**

**_"That's the twins' department. If the gallery blows you'll have to tell them off"_**

**_"Shame, I rather enjoy punishing you" I smirked and threw my black cap onto the trailer desk, glad that the others were too busy running little errands elsewhere to interrupt. I pulled her close to me and trailed a hand down into her school blouse, smiling when she bit her lip._**

**_"Want to show me some of that punishment now Miss? I have been naughty"_**

**_She smiled and stretched up to kiss me. Her hands crept around my neck and teased down the black tee to my shoulder blades, creeping ever lower the longer she kissed me. I groaned under her warm touch as it slipped down my back and untucked my shirt so she could run her fingers across my waist. She smiled under my mouth and pressed harder, brushing herself up against me. I felt like I'd explode with it all. My fingers were nestled snugly in her hair, gently holding her to me, right hand gripping her shirt so tight it'd rip if she were to move suddenly. She didn't care though. And neither did I._**

**_"Oi, you decent in there?" _**

**_We both sighed and moved away from each other as the door opened. I took a seat by the dresser and tied my converses on, looking up at the girls as they came wandering in and smiling at them all talking excitedly about the day and the little piece of madness we were about to try and pull off. My eyes tacked hers when she bent over me for my cap and I smiled before subtly reaching up to kiss her shoulder, glad her hair kept me from the others' view. She smirked and tapped my cap onto my head._**

**_"Don't lose your head" she muttered leaning in close for a second before moving away completely. I twisted the cap straight and stood up as Polly walked over with her mic gear._**

**_"Ready Jones?" I nodded, catching a warm smile head my way when I looked back at her before replying._**

**_"Born ready Cole"**_**

* * *

The front door opening snapped my attention back to reality and I jumped a little on the bed. I must have passed out. There was blood on the sheets by my arm. I swore to myself. Polly was definitely going to kill me! Footsteps echoed down the hall and I frowned when the light in the lounge wasn't flicked on. Surely she wanted to see where she was going? I glanced down at the alarm clock on the bed stand. It'd only been two hours since Polly left. She'd still be out. So who was in her apartment? I swallowed and rose to my feet, silently stepping over to polly's dresser for a black button up shirt. I bit my lip when it snagged on my arm but forced myself to stay quiet. The footsteps got closer for a second before a little light shone down the hall followed by the start up sound for a Windows computer. They were on her laptop?

I crept down the hall and silently picked up a knife from the board on the kitchen counter as I passed. I held my breath as I crept forward, making sure to stay directly behind them while my grip on the knife tightened. I watched them tap a command into the laptop and stared at their back when they cussed. Norwegian. Did these guys ever give up? They tried another code and laughed and I hesitated a little. Female. Okay that was fine. She was still a bad guy. I tilted the knife so it lined up with my palm and wrist, ready to flick out and stab. She didn't even hear me when I stepped right up behind her.

"Wanna tell me why you're here?" I asked wrapping an arm around her neck and pressing the blade against her throat.

She jumped and grabbed at my arm and I bit back the yell that wanted to come out when she hit the bullet wound. She pushed me back, using the chair as leverage and that loosened my hold a little. I stumbled and pulled her with me, both of us grappling on the spot. She'd knocked the knife out of my hand but that didn't matter, I had another weapon she couldn't smack away. My arm. It constricted around her throat, pressing down on her windpipe until she was choking for air.

"Why're you here?" I barked at her tightening my hold when she tried hitting the wound for freedom. Her fingers scratched up my arm but I refused to let go.

"Who sent you?" I asked calmly, feeling the heat rise in her skin as I pressed harder. Her struggle became gradually lessened and I knew she was close to passing out.

_"Last chance. Why are you here?!_" I snapped in Norwegian. She gasped something in reply and I let her go.

She collapsed to the floor holding her throat, gasping for air and choking. I stared down at her when her hood fell off. A girl. They'd sent a young girl to hack polly's laptop? I felt sick. She was looking up at me hatefully, complete loathing stuck in her emerald eyes. I crossed my arms and looked back at her, forcing myself not to feel pity for her.

"Want to explain or shall I just get my gun?" She frowned at me and I realised then that she didn't speak English. I repeated myself in Norwegian and she reluctantly nodded.

_"What's your name?"_ I asked

"_Emily"_

_"Why'r_e_ you here Emily?"_ She looked away from me, a non verbal fuck you. I sighed and picked the knife up. Her eyes followed the blade while I tapped it against my hand

"_You're very pretty,_" I told her crouching down beside her, _"It'd be a real shame to ruin that. Maybe you'll tell me before I make some souvenirs for you to take back to your friends"_ I had no idea where this cruelty was coming from, but it was working. She looked terrified. And that meant she would break. I raised the knife edge to her cheek, trailing a small line down. It didn't cut her but it may as well have done. She trembled and let the tears come.

"_I just want to know why you're here_," I said gently with a little smile, _"That's all"_

"_They were going to kill me. I had to" _Now we were getting somewhere.

"_Who?"_

"_I don't know their names"_ I stared at her and she looked away. She was lying. I stood up and threw the knife down.

"_If I were you I'd tell me before my friend comes back. Believe me she's not as forgiving as me. Especially when someone's been touching our things without permission"_

Emily swallowed and glanced back at the door then behind me with a tiny smirk. I tensed and then I heard it. Somebody was behind me. I pretended not to have noticed and carried on watching her, subtly shifting myself for an attack.

"Well kid? I ain't got all day" She laughed back at me and stood up.

"I do" I stared down at her when she said it in perfect English. And then I saw him in the reflection of her eyes. Slowly raising a gun to my head. Emily laughed and backed away from me.

"And so does-" I sidestepped and caught the guys arm, smacking it down into my knee and snapping the wrist.

He yelled and grabbed my shirt throwing me down into the glass table. It smashed under my back and winded the crap out of me. I coughed and slowly stumbled to my knees trying to catch my breath. Emily kicked me back into something warm and I heard him laugh before throttling me with his forearm. I choked and struggled. They laughed some more and she reappeared holding the knife

"What was that you said about pretty things?," I glared at her and struggled some more. She knelt down to me and held the blade up to my arm, tutting at the wound, "You shouldn't leave this open. Something could get in"

She stabbed the knife into it and I screamed with the pain searing into me. She twisted the knife with an evil smile before removing it completely. I could feel the blood rolling down my arm, feel myself grow weaker. She moved in front of me and smiled

"It was nice meeting you agent cole" I frowned. They thought I was polly? I didn't have time to think on it.

She hovered above me with the knife, aiming straight for my neck. He laughed and tightened his grip on me. I made a silent prayer and watched the knife stab down, jerking myself away when it got closer. He yowled in pain, blood flying out of his chest while he collapsed behind me. The girl gasped and jumped back. I choked and stumbled to my feet, pulling the knife up with me. I swayed on the spot seeing three of her. She came at me and punched my arm, going for the weak spots. I leant away from her and caught her fist. She kicked up with her knee and hit me in the kidney. I doubled over panting while she backed away. I could see it in her eyes as they darted down to my hand. Get the knife. I tightened my hold on it and waited for her to come at me again. She screeched when I grabbed her shirt and pulled her into me. Her nails stabbed uselessly into my skin and she punched me. I simply clenched my jaw and raised the knife.

She trembled in my grip when she saw it.

"Please don't! I didn't mean it. They'll kill me!" I hesitated again. And I shouldn't have.

She punched my arm right on the wound and I dropped her immediately, pressing my hand to it with a pained yell. She scrambled around on the floor and we both looked down at the knife. She glanced back at me and leapt for it. I kicked her out of the way and quickly knelt to pick it up. She kicked my shoulder and I fell back into a load of broken glass with a pained huff. I immediately sat up and caught her as she skipped past, tripping her up and dragging her away from the knife, my fingers stretched out and i was just grasping the handle when she smacked something heavy into my side. I fell on the floor and groaned. She laughed down at me and crawled to the knife, turning back to me while she twirled it in her hands.

"_Does it shame you to know you got beat up by a twelve year old?_" I shook my head and replied in English,

"It makes me sad. Because you'll never see the teenage years" I kicked her over and picked up the knife from where she dropped it, turning in time to catch her leaping at me.

I rolled us and smacked her into the floor with an angry yell when her weight set my arm on fire. She wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. I looked down and swallowed. The knife was handle deep in her chest. I couldn't even remember stabbing her. She must have fell onto it. I climbed off her and sank back against the sofa, gasping for air.

A kid. I just killed a kid. I felt like I was going to throw up. I was breathing heavy. My sight was all over the place. I should have gotten up and sorted myself out before I lost too much blood. But I didn't. All I could think about was her lying dead beside me. A young life thrown away for nothing. Stolen by me.

A key turned in the front lock and I slowly lifted my eyes to it, wary it was another bastard come to try and kill me. I breathed with relief when she called out to me.

"Hey Jones, good news we can go...home" Polly froze in the kitchen, staring down at the blood and bodies. She slowly walked up to me.

"What happened?"

"Spies I think. Come to hack your gear and murder you" She stared at me and I laughed, "They can't think much of you though if they thought a brat could finish their dirty work"

Polly raised a hand to my face while I carried on laughing, she looked completely concerned. I guess she thought I was delirious. Maybe I was. She moved her gaze away to my arm and I saw her pale a little before she ran out of the room, returning a short moment later with a leather bag. I could feel myself slip away as she hurried a search inside of it, vision falling blurry around the edges. She was talking to me but it sounded like a mumble. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting it take me out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jones wake up!"

Pain ripped up my arm and again across my face. Polly was shaking me awake, sharply slapping me to. I groggily opened my eyes and realised I was standing up, leaning heavily on the geek as she tugged me out of the flat. I frowned. Why were we going?

"What's going-"

"We need to go now" she said it firmly and let go of me, a silent plea for me to walk alone while she tucked her satchel over her shoulder again.

I swayed dangerously on the spot and fell against the front door. My eyes grazed down the blood dribbling down the wood and I felt them widen when I looked down at my arm. I felt sick just looking at it. The cut was so deep. The tourniquet she'd tied above it was drenched in blood.

"Ngh, what-"

"Just walk. Quickly" she pushed me out the door and grabbed my shirt before I could stumble down again. We got halfway down the apartment block when she suddenly stopped and smacked her palm to her head.

"Shit! I forgot the laptop!"

"Just-"

"I can't leave it. They wanted something on it. If we leave it here what they do find when their friends come back could really mess things up. Here," she gave me her car keys and bag, "I'll be down in a sec, just go get in the car"

"But-"

"Just do it!" She ran off back up the stairs and left me looking dazedly down at her keys. At the rate I was feeling she'd probably make it down to the car before me anyway.

My left hand gripped the bannister tightly while I struggled against the dizziness throwing me off balance and making me feel sick. I was amazed when I did finally manage to make my way out into the open air. It was still raining. Absolutely tipping it down. I sighed and trudged out to polly's Bentley, heavily leaning against it when it felt like my knees would give out. Christ I felt like crap.

"C'mon polly" I was getting soaked stood here waiting. What was taking so long anyway? It was only a laptop she was retrieving.

I was just opening the passenger door to sit down out of the wet when I caught sight of a light flash in the building before an explosion tore the upper floors of it apart. I ducked behind the car, breathing heavy while the adrenaline pumped through me. Glass and rubble rained down over the car, hitting the ground in front of me. I could hear screaming as families rushed out of the ruined building to safety, crying for loved ones and their homes.

Polly.

I stood up and looked up at it. It was her apartment on fire. Her apartment raining down on us. Photos and burnt shreds of clothing littered down over us while the fire raged on. I started walking towards the door, shoving everyone else out of my way.

"Hey you can't go in there!" A guy tugged me away from the smokey stairs and back outside. I shouted at him to let me go but he wouldn't.

"Get off I have to get in there!"

"Its coming down! You'll bloody die" his hand pressed down over my bad arm and I screamed out with the pain. His arms dropped from me and I used the moment to shove him off me before I ran into the building.

The heat hit me first. Then the smoke. You wouldn't think it was only the top floor that had exploded from the way the rest of the place was filling with black fog. I could barely see. My eyes were watering and I could feel my body fill with the polluted air.

"Polly?!" I shouted her name at the top of my lungs, coughing mentally while I climbed the stairs, using the bannister to propel me upward.

I made it as far as two floors below polly's apartment when the heat began to rocket higher. I couldn't see a damn thing and I could feel myself get too lightheaded with the thick smog surrounding me.

"Polly!" She didn't answer and it was seriously not helping my brain with all the horrible scenarios running though it. I had to help her. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

"Pol-" I was cut off mid shout by a loud creaking. I looked up and watched the stairs ahead of me start to crack and drop. The floors above me were coming down.

"Christ!" I didn't want to stop searching but I couldn't stay here. I'd be crushed. I turned and leapt down the stairs, falling and rolling to my feet. I barely had time to be shocked at all this, if it got me out safe I wouldn't question how automatic it all felt.

A chunk of burning ceiling plaster fell from above as I hit the third floor and landed on my arm. I cried out again in a panic and quickly swatted the flames out when they started to catch light to my shirt sleeve. My arm was burnt but I couldn't feel it. I had way too much adrenaline swimming through my veins it was blocking out the pain. I wasn't about to complain though. I was coughing pretty bad. If I didn't get fresh air soon I'd black out.

"Polly?!" Somebody cried back at me but it wasn't her. It was a little too high pitch

"Hello?"

They cried out again and I ran towards the sound, entering a corridor holding a small bedsit bathed in flames. I stared into it. How the hell did the fire skip five levels? I couldn't get in to help, parts of the floor above had started to fall and block the doorway. I called out to the person again hoping they could help me shift it out of the way and felt myself freeze a little at the little girl trapped behind the burning bed crying for her mother.

"Stay there and don't move!" I told her looking in at the door. The heat was intensifying the longer I stood there assessing the fire and I could tell the entire building was close to collapse.

The little girl cried again and it pushed me into doing something. I started to kick the rubble out of the way, stopping and hissing with the fire burning up my leg. I growled under my breath and told her everything would be fine and to stand back. She did and once she was safe enough away from the rubble I crashed through the burning doorway, using my whole body as a ram to get it moved. I hit the floor aching and i groaned a little before lurching back to my feet. My arm was bleeding uncontrollably, burns marked me all over and I was pretty sure I'd just broken a few ribs. The little girl looked absolutely terrified but she let me pick her up and tightly hugged herself to me.

"Hold on tight and close your eyes" I told her wrapping my arms around her back. Her grip tightened on my neck and she hid her face into my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and ran with her out of the room to the stairs, leaping down halfway when it began to shake under my feet. She was crying against my skin while we ran and I held her tighter

"Shh c'mon. It's just a game. Hide and seek, yeah? We have to get outside before mummy comes and finds us" She trembled in my arms and I couldn't say I blamed her.

I ran with her down to the second floor, stopping short at the wall of flames blocking the way out. I cussed under my breath and gently pulled her back from me so I could see her face.

"I need you to tell me if there's another way to the ground floor" A loud metallic groan cut over her shy nod and we both looked up at the cracks in the ceiling. She whimpered and I could feel her heart race a mile against my skin.

"Hold tight right, and dont look around. I want you to keep your eyes on my shoulder okay? Don't look around" She nodded and hid her face in my neck. I tightened my grip on her an cast my eyes up again, moving a step to the right when more hot plaster came down. The little girl was crying into my skin and I felt a little panic myself. If the other way was blocked we'd be trapped. I forced myself not to think about that though.

We started moving again, me sprinting across the corridors pas burning homes, stopping now and then when it was safe enough to check nobody else was trapped. Call me crazy but I didn't want anybody dying over me and polly. I could hear shouts coming from outside and I followed them through the blinding smoke to a staircase, breathing a choked sound of relief when it wasn't on fire.

I guess I shouldn't have got ahead of myself.

The ground started giving way under my feet and I was slipping with the ruined stairs. The little girl shouted out when I grabbed her arm and pulled her on my back. I don't know what i was thinking. Her arms tightened around my neck and I choked with her surprising strength. I felt her hide away into my back and I made sure she was wrapped tightly around me before I leaped. Too slow. The floor crumbled as I landed, taking us with it. I threw my hands out to the ledge and shouted out when my arms shook with the pain of holding us up. Trust this place to have a bloody basement!

The floor was boiling and getting hotter, slowly singing my flesh. I gritted my teeth and started trying to haul us out, scrambling in midair a little when I couldn't do it. I was really starting to panic now. I couldn't find anything to grip and there was nothing but a mounting heat burning away under my legs. Another groan came and I prayed it wasn't the upper floors about to collapse on us.

"Sweetie, I need you to climb up. Can you do that for me?" Her arms tightened on me and I knew she was shaking her head terrified.

"I know you're scared but we can't stay here forever. Just take your time and climb"

I saw a tiny hand stretch out to the floor above us and the weight on my back shifted as she leant up, using me as a ladder.

"That's it, you're doing fine. Just a little bit further" I pulled one of my own hands free and let myself slip a little to help her up past me. She scrambled to her feet as soon as she was clear on the floor and I started to pull myself up again, gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut when the pain of the effort nearly killed me.

A chunk of wood from the stair bannister above fell and hit the back of my shoulder as I heaved myself up and I slipped, nearly losing grip completely. I almost gave up right then. It was just too much pain and effort. I mean, what was the point? We were screwed anyway.

A pair of tiny hands grabbed my shirt when my torso slumped down against the floor exhausted and little tugs started pulling on me. I looked up at the determination on her face and tod myself to do get on with it.

"C'mon kid" I muttered to myself as I renewed my efforts to get out, her minuscule efforts helping me too focus.

The stairs gave way completely as I rolled into the floor by her feet breathless. She looked around scared and tugged on my sleeve.

"Okay sweetie," I panted struggling to my feet, "Where's the exit?"

She pointed down the hall and I swallowed at the sight of all that smoke. I picked her up again.

"I need you to hold your breath for as long as possible okay? Don't let go of it until I say"

"Okay" she whimpered wrapping ear arms around me again.

I slowly walked up to the curtain of black and told her to breath in, taking a large gulp myself. My eyes stung as i briskly walked through it, ears straining past the creaking of tr burnig apartments to any signs of the outside world. I could hear shouting. That was good. I followed it, quickening my pace suddenly when my lungs started to ache. I stopped when the floor shook under us, followed quickly by more screaming outside. a second bomb? We had to get out of here! I blindly started walking. She patted my shoulder to say she was running out of air and I sprinted forward through the dark, afraid she'd get lung poisoning or something if I wasn't quick enough and she inhaled the toxic air. I hit a wall at the end of the corridor and started fumbling around for the door. Where the hell was it?! The shouting was fairly loud now so it must be close. She tapped my arm and pointed down into the dark. I nodded and moved down with my hand sliding over the wet wall, fingers brushing over a handle. The door! I opened it and leapt down the stairs, both of us coughing when the clean air and rain hit us.

Police cars and ambulances were parked up outside interrogating witnesses and treating the injured while the fire crew tried to put the fire out. I didn't know why they bothered. It was obvious it was coming down. I'd never find Polly.

"Emily!" I snapped my eyes up at the woman running towards us, tear stricken and terrified. I looked down at the girl.

"Your name Emily?" She nodded and hid against me again. I guess that was something. I killed one Emily then saved another. Strange night.

"Oh god, thank you! Thank you! You saved her!" Emily was pulled out of my arms and into the woman's. I nodded at the crying lady when she thanked me again, not really hearing what she said. It was a jumbled sound in my head.

People rushed around me trying to find their families and put the fire out. A disjointed blur waving slowly around me. Looking up at the building I felt my eyes widen. The entire right side had collapsed in on itself, leaving the side we'd ran out of a crumbling pile of bricks and stairs. It was amazing we actually got out. I looked around at the people standing around staring in shock at the flames. But as hard as I tried I just couldn't find her.

I swayed heavily on the spot and struggled to stand straight. Somebody near me shouted for a paramedic but I shook my head. I didn't need help, I needed to get away. Obviously that explosion was a back up plan. That's why I hadn't seen that bloke before when I found Emily on Polly's computer. He was probably busy setting up a bomb. Maybe that's why Polly was taking so long. Maybe she'd been trying to deactivate it. I swallowed down the hopeless sob when I realised that if that was the case she would be long gone.

I had to go. The norwegians would probably have mates hanging around to check the job had been done right. And as much as I wanted to find Polly and prove myself wrong I couldn't stick around. She'd been desperate to get me away and I was guessing there was an extremely valid reason why.

A paramedic was stood beside me looking me over, saying something about concussion and shock. I smacked his hands away from tilting my face back to him and told him to help everyone else. He wanted to argue, I could see it in his eyes. But I knew he knew I wasn't a major concern, not with burn victims needing immediate treatment.

"Get to a hospital" he told me. He pressed some bandages into my hand before rushing off. It was once the blur of his hi-viz jacket crept away from my vision that my eyes settled on the Bentley, sat nice and quiet on the curb, the terror of the fire reflected in its shiny paintwork. I took one last look at the building and promised myself I'd find out what happened to her.

People stared at me when I limped past them to the car when i fell forward against the car, head spinning violently. They were calling out to me to see a doctor, concerned I'd die on the pavement. I ignored them all and opened the driver side, quickly slipping behind the wheel and starting up. I took another look at the burning building and noticed a hooded figure running down the street, a familiar satchel wrapped over his right shoulder while something white was tucked under his arm as he ran. Polly's laptop. I frowned down at the seat beside me. Her stuff was gone. That did it.

"I hope you run fast mate" I revved the car and quickly edged out onto the road, slowing down and impatiently driving around the growing crowd surrounding the park before gunning it after him.

He'd slowed down a little, probably feeling less cautious now he was away from the crime scene. I drove past him and span the wheel sharply to the left, skidding to a stop right in front of him. He tried stopping but still ended up smacking into the car. He groaned and stood back panting while he watched me get out of the Bentley. I pointed at the bag and laptop.

"That belongs to my friend. I suggest you return it"

The guy laughed at me and shook his head, walking slowly away from me with a smirk,

"You cannot return things to the dead" My eyes sharpened and I felt the rage boil up inside of me.

I started walking fast towards him. His smirk dropped a little and he looked too unsure. Moron. His hesitation allowed me the time to walk up to him and grab him, swinging him around and smacking his head into the passenger door of the Bentley. He cried out but I didn't care anymore.

"Tell your bosses I hope they have a good hiding place. Because if she is dead, I'm going to kill them"

He started to say something back in Norwegian but I wasn't listening. I smacked his head into the car door over and over again until he blacked out and collapsed under my hands. I dumped him on the ground and kicked him.

"Bloody prat"

I bent down and took Polly's stuff back. Suddenly keeping this safe was my top priority.


	9. Chapter 9

God knows where I was driving to. I'd circled the entire of London four times to shake off anyone that might be following me and had been driving nonstop for the last ten hours, burning images of the fire keeping me awake. I felt drained. My arm had stopped bleeding a while ago but I didn't trust it was okay. I'd bandaged it up tight but it definitely needed looking at by a doctor. Problem was I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I'd have to just stitch it up myself again. Maybe better this time now I had Polly's equipment with me.

"Where the heck am I?" I frowned around at the narrow country roads. Somehow they felt familiar but strange to me. Like I'd been here before I just couldn't remember when. I smacked my hands on the wheel annoyed. When would it all start to make sense again?

I kept driving until I ran out of petrol. I shouldn't have wasted it being so over cautious. The Bentley rolled to a stop and I sighed before getting out, taking polly's bag and laptop with me. I read a sign for a nearby village and decided i might as well find out where I was. Maybe I could get another car. Though a part of me didn't want to leave hers behind. It had meant a lot to the geek and that made it mean a lot to me. Maybe there was a petrol station nearby, or a car I could siphon some fuel from. Wouldn't be the first time.

I limped along, wincing every time my walking upset my burnt and bruised skin. Passing cars drove by slowly, drivers looking back at me in their wing mirrors. I bet I looked a right sight. I definitely felt it.

I stumbled and limped down a hill overlooking a neat little village hidden away in the hill crest with the sun peeking out over it. It was beautiful. I stood still a moment taking it in, frowning when little nudges hit my head. I'd been here before. I was catching myself looking at the cafe, thinking it used to be an actual family owned shop with some pretty nice coffee me and polly used to buy but was now a costa. Other differences were becoming more noticeable the longer I stood there looking around but I just couldn't remember where I'd seen it all before. I took a deep breath, readying myself for the new memories that would no doubt unfold as I walked, and began moving again.

A few people stared while I passed. Some even looked like they recognised me but didn't know where from. They were all avoiding me. i guess i smelt of trouble. I definitely looked it. I stumbled into the cafe and sat myself down in the back, pulling polly's laptop up. Customers were muttering about me over their morning lattes but I didn't care. I lifted the lid up and frowned at the screen. Numbers and names were scrolling quickly in front of my eyes and part of me knew what it all meant, I just couldn't figure it out.

I was staring into space letting my eyes drift around the screen following the mouse when I heard them come in. A couple of girls argued as they strode into the cafe and the customers immediately started to get up to leave. It felt a little like those old western films where everybody leaves the bar before the show down.

I shut the laptop up and slipped it into polly's satchel before leaning back in my seat with a bored expression. Definitely a non interruption pose. I listened to them talk and laugh at little insults they kept throwing each other while they ordered some coffee, turning in my seat slightly when the their voices sounded familiar.

"...I'm tellin' ya yeah, she's mad thinkin' dis is gon' work"

"As much as I hate agreeing with a chav, you're right"

"Oi it's rude girl innit"

Rude girl. Chavs. Alarm belles rung in my head and my eyes snapped up

"Rude girls, chavs-what's the bloody difference?" The other girl replied, voice drifting down until the last bit was sighed tiredly. Like she'd had the same fight before.

"I ain't no chav!"

"You act like one" They walked around to a table in front of me and I looked up at them. One was dressed in all black, the other in some sports get up looking a lot like she was advertising for Adidas.

"You gonna get a bloody slap one of these days goth"

"Emo!"

"My bad...goth" The emo kicked her and the chav looked about ready to attack the other girl.

"I swears man, once more and you'll be takin' a first class trip out tha' window. Get me?"

I smirked a little to myself. Talk about over reaction. The emo looked like she took the threat just as seriously as I had. Maybe she heard the chav come out with stuff like that all the time. It'd explain the completely bored look she shot the other girl.

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it" she sighed, twirling her wooden spoon stick around her takeaway cup. The chav glared some more.

"Yeah I'll get on..oi wha' you lookin' at?" They both turned to me and and I looked down at my table and shrugged.

"Nothing"

They glared at me and wandered off to another table. The goth chick kept looking back at me with a strange expression but the chav didn't seem to care. She kicked the other girl and bent her head low to talk in private. I tapped my fingers on the tabletop wondering where I'd go next when I heard their whispers say my name. I looked back at them.

"What did you just say?" I asked them. They looked back at me and the chav gave me a deep loathing glare.

"I said she's dumb if you must know...Ow!"

The emo told her to shut up and walked over to me, leaving the chav to rub her kicked knee.

"What's your name?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me, trying to see past the blood and soot. I sat back.

"What's yours?" She smirked, obviously used to this sort of defensive talk.

"Zoe" I shrugged. Nothing there."Yours?"

"Jones" She stared at me and behind her the chav spat out her coffee. I frowned at her and looked back at the emo. She seemed to be the one in the know.

"She's alive?!" The chav hissed to the emo. Zoe was staring at me funny.

"What?" I asked feeling uncomfortable with her eyes unmoving from my face.

The chav walked up to Zoe and whispered something in her ear. Zoe turned around and smacked her away before slowly approaching me again.

"You don't remember us?" I shook my head.

"Should I?"

"Aw mate she's gone nutters" I glared at the chav.

"We should take her to Lucy. She can call Polly and-"

"Polly's dead" I mumbled. I didn't bother questioning where they knew me from. They knew polly so that was good enough. Maybe this was where she wanted to take me, and I'd come here on my own again. Typical.

The two girls stared at me and then at each other before they both stepped forward. Zoe bent down for the satchel while the chav leant down to pull me out of my seat. Her fingers pressed down over my arm and I leapt up and smacked her away before pushing the emo away from polly's things. Zoe stepped back and grabbed the chav's wrist before she could smack me back.

"Leave her alone Bianca" she warned smacking the chav herself and shoving her away from me while I glared murderously down at the girl.

Bianca straightened her collar and mumbled something about dumb goths before walking out entirely. My glare followed her out as I stood up beside Zoe. The emo laughed under her breath and gently nudged my elbow.

"Ignore that one. There's no hope for it" I wasn't listening.

"Who's Lucy?"

She looked a little uncertain and I immediately saw it as the _'cant say anything_' look. I sighed and tucked Polly's bag over my shoulder away from Zoes reach. I didn't trust her.

"Where are we going?" Another uncertain look. I was slowly losing patience with it now.

I stepped aside and waved her ahead of me, limping out of the cafe after her. She frowned at me and took in my torn and burnt clothes as she passed. I smiled to myself.

"Go on. Ask"

"What happened?"

"I ran into a burning building to save a dead girl" I said it sarcastically thinking she wouldn't take me seriously. Zoe did though. In fact she looked like she hadn't been expecting anything less dramatic. I must've been some nutcase before.

"C'mon. Lets get you to Miss Fritton"

"Miss Fritton?" That girly laugh echoed in my head. Connected?

"Our headmistress" Headmistress. Camilla. School. _Her_. I started walking faster.

"Hey, you don't know a girl who lives round here? Bianca's height, thin. Beautiful"

"Sounds like a totty to me" Zoe muttered disgusted. I frowned. What the heck was a totty? I tried again,

"She goes to a girls school. Brown hair. Wears a blue dress," Still nothing registered, "Hazel eyes. She's someone close to me" A flash of recognition. But she ignored it. I grabbed her arm.

"Zoe-"

"We should go before Bianca drives off without us"

"You can drive?" They barely looked old enough. Zoe just smirked in reply.

"You've got a lot to catch up on"

They told me little stories about myself as Bianca drove. I listened intently as we left the village, eager to know who I was. I could feel myself grow more and more surprised the more they told me. I was a head girl turned criminal turned spy turned missing believed dead? I was definitely a nutcase. I tried to ask about _her_ while we drove but they kept ignoring the questions. It was almost as if Polly had warned them against letting me know.

"When was the last time you heard from Polly or me?"

"Uh you? Bou'..." The chav looked down thoughtful and Zoe smacked her when the car veered off the road.

"Around five months ago" she answered for the chav. Bianca began grumbling under her breath. I stared out the window. Five months.

"We last heard from Polly last week. She was just checking in to make sure we were fine" I smiled. Look after the girls, I'd said. And she did. These were my girls weren't they? It all came back to the school.

"Are we going back to school?" I asked. Zoe and Bianca exchanged a look before the emo twisted in her seat to look back at me. She nodded and I hid the grin. I'd find _her._

"The head girl will need to see you. She doesn't like letting strangers on site"

"I'm not a-"

"Mate lookin' li' tha' you'll be lucky to 'it the front door, innit"

"She's right. You'll see the headmistress first and then, if she thinks its okay, you'll see the rest of the school," she looked me over again before adding, "After you've seen matron of course"

I nodded. Fine. I guess looking for _her_ could wait. We drove for another ten minutes before Bianca turned into a long driveway guarded by iron gates. I stared at the shrunken heads pierced through the iron spikes and swallowed. What fresh hell was I walking into? Zoe was watching me take it all in with an unbreakable smirk, obviously finding my reactions hilarious.

Bianca drove up to the school, flipping off a couple of younger girls who'd been in the process of pelting the car with something. The two glared at her and then looked at me, both dropping their little bombs with shocked grins. I shifted in my seat a little. They looked so familiar, and the streak of adoring protectiveness burning inside of me said they meant a lot to me. I just couldn't remember why. Zoe tapped Bianca's arm and the chav nodded before stopping the car and calling the girls over.

They sprinted towards us, skidding to a breathless stop beside Bianca's open window, peering back at me with happy grins. I smiled back. They looked full of beans and were about to start talking when Zoe cut over them.

"Not a word to anyone" she threatened darkly. They frowned to each other before one of them spoke up,

"What about-"

"Especially not her. You let us deal with this" They pouted at her and I felt my heart break a little. One of the twins turned back to me with a smile.

"Where you been?" I smiled back and shrugged.

"I'm not too sure girls" They grinned again and the first girl reached in through the window. I gave her my hand and she giggled.

"It really is you!" I laughed and nodded while her twin reached in too. In the front Zoe and Bianca were rolling their eyes.

"She ain't a ghost man"

"After that whole graveyard possession crap I think we're more than reasonable in thinking she might be"

"She's got a point" Zoe smirked dodging Bianca's smack. I hid my confused frown, possession crap? The fingers around my wrist tightened and I looked back at the twins.

"Please don't go away again"

"We missed you" I swallowed and nodded. I'd try.

"Righ' c'mon, Missus F needs to see 'er this side of the day" Bianca started to drive again and the twins quickly snatched their hands away from me.

"Not a word girls" Zoe called back to them. They nodded and ran off shouting happily to each other. I smiled and sat back in my seat.

"Who were they?" I asked. The two girls in the front burst out laughing.

"Your little babies Jones" Zoe muttered. Bianca nodded and I frowned confused before shrugging. It'd come back. Eventually.

Bianca parked up in an empty garage around the back of the school. We exited the car and my eyes latched onto a table in the corner, images of a tall bloke in black leant back in a seat kept hitting me. Zoe followed my frown and laughed.

"Flash's table. You remember him?" I shook my head. Only vaguely. Bianca laughed and flicked her ponytail off her shoulder,

"You ain't missing much"

We walked up the stairs, Zoe going first to make sure the coast was clear before waving us up. I stared around at the place. It was way too familiar. I guess being head girl once upon a time would make me know it all. They were guiding me down a corridor on the second floor and I felt a wave of confidence hit me. I knew that door and the woman whose name was plaqued to it.

I walked up to it and reached out for the door handle. We all jumped back when the door opened itself and a girl with blonde dreads walked into me. She sighed and mumbled an apology as she walked off, too busy reading to even bother looking up. We all looked at each other a little stunned but Zoe pushed me forward again.

Bianca swore when two voices creeped out of the room and grabbed my wrist to pull me back. I pushed her off me. I knew that voice! I knew who that was! Images of us together pulsed through me and I shoved the chav off me before rushing into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"...aunty I really don't-" she stopped mid sentence when the old woman sat behind the desk dropped her scotch glass, staring at me in shock.

I was watching the girl slowly turn back to me. She looked thinner than before, drained and stressed. Physically exhausted. I swallowed. That was my fault.

She looked at me and then gasped, hand coming up to her mouth. She paled like she'd seen a ghost. I guess that was me now. I walked up to the desk and stood in front of her, staring into her hazel eyes. She stared back and gently raised a hand to my cheek, probably checking I was real. I closed my eyes and leant into her touch.

"Miss jones?"

I smiled at her aunt and nodded, opening my eyes to look at her again. Finally her name was there. Finally I remembered her under her warm touch. Bits of memories came flooding but I ignored them for the real thing. She was breathing fast, too shocked. I raised my own hand to her neck, stroking my thumb across her pale throat, smudging her perfect skin with my dirty hand.

"Kelly?" I hid my confusion. Was that my name? Kelly Jones? It was catchy I guess. I smiled at her and nodded before stepping a little more closer and bending down to her, noticing how I didn't have to lean that much. She'd grown in the last few months.

"Told you I'd always come back" She shivered under my words and I smiled some more.

"Even from the dead?" Oh god her voice! It was so much better in person. She had her eyes closed waiting for an answer. I wanted to groan. God she was more beautiful than my memory lead me to believe. And she was all mine.

I bent down to her mouth and nervously kissed her, afraid suddenly for her reaction. Would she hate me? Push me away? Call me every horrible name under the sun? She had to be angry with me. I would be.

I definitely worry too much.

She sighed against my lips and quickly kissed me back, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I did groan then. I didn't give a damn about our audience I just kissed her, not wanting to ever let it end. She pulled away first and bent her head against mine, beautiful smile tracing her lips while her fingers squeezed the fabric of my shirt. Keeping me there.

"What happened to you Kelly?" She looked up at me with her aunty's question and I smirked a little as I traced my thumb over her mouth.

"I crawled through hell" She smiled up at me, a brittle thing that told me she hadn't done it in a while. A flash of guilt hit me and I accepted her kiss with another sigh.

"I love you" she quietly whispered into my skin, softly kissing my neck and squeezing me into a hug. I swayed a little but hugged her back, not giving a damn about the pain coursing through me. I pressed my lips over her shoulder and nodded.

"I love you too honey" I smiled when I said it. Because it had to be the only thing I'd said since waking up with no memory that I could say with certainty, that I could believe.

I could feel my legs buckle a little. Hands caught me before I could sway too far away and she looked up at me concerned.

"I think matron should take a look miss" Zoe said sharply as she pushed me up straight.I pressed a hand against the emo's shoulder, trying to steady myself.

I heard miss Fritton agree but I was too busy watching belle to give a damn about anything else. Her hand found my cheek again while the world around us started to turn blurry.

"Kel?" I smiled at her and pulled her into me, holding her tightly against me. I was panicking a little but was keeping up a brave face for her. I didn't want her worrying.

"I love you belle"

I felt myself collapse, struggling to breathe. Bloody broken ribs. Zoe couldn't catch me. None of them could. I fell to my knees gasping for breath in front of her and felt all my energy drain. I could hear them panic but it didn't matter anymore. I'd found her. I'd come back. I defied death once for her. I'd do it again. Belles fingers were tilting my face up to her and I sighed under her touch before the lights went out.

* * *

"...in the village cafe. She was just sat there"

I felt heavy and languid. Like I'd been drugged. My entire body hummed with a low buzz that said I was majorly injured but I couldn't feel it.

"And you say she didn't recognise you?" A scottish accent cut over my drowsy thoughts, who was that?

"Nah mate. The only person she recognised was Annabelle"

"Understandable too" That was Miss Fritton. What were they saying about belle? Just hearing someone say her name helped me wake up some more.

There was a shuffling of feet and somebody squeezed my fingers.

"Kelly? Can you hear me dear?" I groaned a little in reply and a collective breath of relief echoed around the room.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around at them. Miss Fritton was stood behind a nurse sat on the edge of the bed beside me, both watching on worried. Zoe and Bianca were at the end of the bed. Even the twins from before were there looking scared. But she wasn't. I sat up and they all took a quick step forward as if to stop me. The nurse's hand gently pressed me back onto the bed, squeezing my fingers again with a small kind smile.

"Stay still dear. You've had quite the knocking about" I shook my head and swiped her hand down.

"Where's Belle?" Everybody looked back at Miss Fritton and she sighed.

"For heavens sake! You might as well let her go. She'll only escape later" she walked out of the room with that and I frowned after her. What was that about? I looked back at the others but they were avoiding my eye. It was the emo who finally spoke up.

"Annabelle's busy looking after the others-"I quickly cut over Zoe.

"Where?," She pursed her lips, "Tell me where she is!" They all jumped when I snapped at them and shrank back from me, like they expected something bad to happen if they got too close.

"Her room but-"

I got off the bed, arm braced across my torso when my ribs twanged painfully. The nurse looked like she wanted to tell me to stay but I guess they all knew I wasn't going to listen. I ignored the pain and slipped off the bed. I blocked out their calls to come back and walked out of what I now realised was a hospital ward of sorts. I didn't know where I was going but I followed the vague sense of déjà vu upstairs. It was dark outside so I assumed everyone was in bed. So why hadn't she been there when I woke up?

I walked along the top corridor towards a familiar door, hearing a rush of whispers echo out to me when I passed a room on the left. Probably the dorm where the others slept. My eyes zeroed in on her door and I smiled at the memories coming up; being dragged along this corridor and pushed in while she followed with a smirk. Pinning her up against it with a laugh when she pouted at me. Struggling to find the door handle before the others came and saw us. Hearing her say she loved me over and over again in so many different whispers and shouts. I walked up to the door and wondered whether I should knock.

After a few minutes staring at the handle I sighed and just went ahead and opened it. She was sat on her bed in pjs bottoms and a vest, arm wrapped around a giggling younger girl. They looked up when I walked in and the little girl frowned. Belle sighed and squeezed her.

"Go to bed jemima. I'll be in for story time in a little while" she said gently. The little girl nodded and picked up her teddy. She inched around me nervously before skipping out to the dorm. I looked back at Belle.

"Do I smell or something?" She smirked.

"Seen yourself lately jones?," I looked down at my torn clothes and laughed and she smiled some more, "See you're feeling better"

I nodded, "A little"

"Good," she walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face, "Don't you dare do that to me ever again!"

I stumbled back against the door with a surprised grunt, shutting it with my back while I touched my smarting cheek. She stepped with me, clutching my shirt with a firm glare while she pushed me back. I could read the fear in her eyes and I felt terrible. I stared down at her, heart pounding beneath her hands.

"I'm sorry" She pushed me back again

"Five months I've been waiting, the last two of which ive been beginning to think you weren't coming back! What the fuck happened?! Why didn't you call?!"

"I was dead" I said simply. She sighed.

"Kelly-"

"I'm serious. I was working and something happened. I woke up somewhere I didnt know and I couldn't remember a damn thing except you" She stared at me then, completely gobsmacked. It took her a while to recover.

"You have amnesia?" She asked after a while. I nodded. She looked away stunned.

"Polly wouldn't let me call when we found each other. She said it was better if we did this face to face. You'd handle it better apparently," my fingers grazed over her slap and I winced, "She got that wrong"

"Where is Polly?" I looked away from her and swallowed down the misery.

"I'm not sure. I lost her on the way here"

"She'll turn up though. It's polly"

I nodded not wanting to alarm or upset her. Her hands released my shirt and I stood up straight with a wince. She looked up at me concerned.

"Should you be out of bed?" I arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Was that an invite into yours miss?" She blushed and I stepped closer to her, smiling at the way her hands came up to my waist to pull me even closer. Her warmth mingled with mine and I sighed.

"I love you" I told her tilting her face up. She nodded.

"I love you too" she kissed me and we both groaned pleasantly beneath each other's lips.

She started walking backwards and I followed her to keep the kiss going. Her hands crept slowly over my shirt, pressing against the burns and cuts hiding underneath it. I tried not to react so much to the pain but she could read me so easy.

"You okay?" I nodded and kissed her again.

"Brilliant" and I was. I hadn't felt this happy in ages.

Her fingers crept upwards again while mine dug into her hair. Her lips moved so peacefully over mine and when she sighed it felt like my head would explode. I slowly licked her bottom lip and she moaned softy against my mouth before parting her lips to let me in. How I'd lived without this before i'll never know. But I know I'll never let it go again. Belle was walking back again, dragging me with her. I obediently followed and bent down with her when she stretched back on the bed.

"So you were inviting me to bed then?"

She laughed and I smiled before kissing her again. My hand lifted her vest up a little, fingers crawling up her stomach. My skin caught fire when I touched hers. She felt so perfect.

"Kel" she sighed my name and even though it still didn't feel like it belonged to me it still had me groaning back at her.

She pulled me over her and wrapped her arms around my neck, locking me against her. I gasped a little when it upset all my injuries and I kissed her when she started to ask again if I was okay. Her fingers slipped down and snagged on the bandage around my arm, her legs circled my waist a little. Her lips pressed faster over mine. I groaned it was all so perfect. Like a dream on overload. I automatically angled myself over her, bracing my weight on my left hand while my right moved down her front to her shorts. I kissed her neck, trailing my tongue down her skin to the base of her throat. She gasped and arched up into me for more. I smiled and ran my mouth back up to her chin, fingers dipping into her shorts-

"Annabelle? The first years are screaming for a story... Belle?," The knocking on the door continued when nobody replied, "Belle?!"

She sighed and I smiled before kissing her once more and slipping onto my back on the bed beside her. She let out a long aggrivated breath and sat up and looked down at me.

"You'll be here when I come back right?" I looked up at her, she sounded so nervous. I loved and hated it when I heard that.

"You are coming back right?" I answered with a smirk. She gave me a shy remembering smile back and bent down to me again.

"Always" she whispered before kissing me again.

I grinned and then sighed when more knocking hit the door. I squeezed her hand and let her go. I didn't realise how painful it'd be. Even if it was just letting her leave for a few minutes.

"I'll be right back" she promised, kissing my hand before walking to the door.

"I'm holding you to that honey" She laughed and left. I laid back and smiled up at the ceiling. I was finally home.

But Polly wasn't.

I swallowed down the guilt and closed my eyes, hiding the hurt away with a slow ragged breath. I was trying to get myself back in control for Belle, but I couldn't stop the few tears that escaped me. My best friend was gone. And I missed her. A lot.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kel?" I half opened my eyes and lifted my head a little. I must've fallen asleep. Belle smiled down at me

"Okay sleepyhead?"

I smiled and pulled her down next to me, letting her nestle into my chest before locking my arms around her. I softly sighed. It was so warm and comfortable. She laughed against my throat and I looked down at her with a questioning smile. She blushed a little and hid her face against my shoulder.

"It feels like a dream," She said quietly into my skin, god that felt nice!, "Like I'll wake up any minute and you'll be gone,"

I looked away and stared up at the ceiling, silently thoughtful, while her fingers gently stroked my collarbone. I could relate to what she said. I felt that way too. But it didn't compare to everything else I'd been through recently. And I told her so.

"Annabelle I've been living a dream. These last few days have been absolutely mental. And the only time it felt like reality was when I was dreaming about you," I turned my face back to her, "This isn't a dream"

"But what if it is?" I smiled then and kissed her.

"Then never let me wake up" I whispered against her lips. She kissed me back and then sighed, pulling herself away from me.

"As much as I'd love to lie here all night-"

"Just all night?" I teased running my mouth up her neck. She giggled and I grinned

"Okay maybe longer-" she conceded with a sharp gasp. I chuckled and nibbled on her ear

"Maybe?"

"Okay definitely. But the issue is...is..um..." I was silently laughing while she lost her voice under my mouth.

Belle arched her neck out and I definitely didn't want to ignore something that inviting. She sighed and held me close as I kissed her skin, gently breathing over the marks my lips left so she shivered in my arms.

"You were saying?" I said lowly. Her heart thumped under my mouth and I smiled even more.

"Was I?" she replied weakly. I laughed.

"You were"

She sighed and pushed me back, accidentally hitting a cut on my shoulder where the glass had sliced me. She tensed beside me for a second when I gasped before leaning up on her elbow and dragging her fingers over my jaw.

"You are filthy" she muttered running a line through the soot on my cheek and holding it up for me to see. I groaned

"Don't make me get up" She laughed and pushed my shoulder some more

"C'mon. Bath time for miss jones" she took my hand and climbed out of bed, giving me a tasty looking smirk when I groaned and stiffly sat up. Her eyes cut sternly back to her bathroom and I started grinning.

"You know a bath does sound pretty nice"

She tugged me over to her, leaning up to kiss me before pulling me towards the en-suite. I rolled my eyes at the already full tub and looked back at her

"Working on an agenda sweetie?" She shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bath

"Clothes off jones" I laughed and looked down at myself embarrassed

"I need some help," Belle rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Belle. I can't move very much"

Annabelle stood up to me and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, gently easing it off me. If this was any other sort of situation I'd say she was doing it to be a tease. But her eyes said different. This was all serious. Shame.

My arm stung when the shirt sleeve caught on it and my ribs ached terribly when I had to lift my arms back a little so she could slip it over my hands. Annabelle threw the shirt down and stared at my body. I smirked down at her

"Enjoying the view?" She glanced up at me and shook her head. My smile fell a little

"Kel, look at yourself"

I did and I felt a little sick when my eyes dropped down my stomach. I was bruised all over. There wasn't a patch on my skin that wasn't purple or blue. Cuts crisscrossed all over from glass shards and various falls. Dried blood mingled with horrible welts from the fire and all of it was smothered in dark soot. I was completely battered.

"Well that's new" Belle looked at me like I'd gone mad. I turned around

"Is it the same on my-" She gasped sharply and I guessed it was.

Her hand ran down between my shoulder blades and I felt a sharp pain concentrate on the skin there before her hand slipped around my waist, palm open with a large chunk of bloodstained glass sitting inside of it.

"What did you do?" She whispered against my back, head pressed against my shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt myself tense, feeling the heat of the fire again. I had to remind myself it was just her warmth.

I told her the same thing I told Zoe. And just like Zoe she didn't seem at all surprised. I felt her smack my shoulder before she collapsed heavily into my back, hands pressed firmly against my hips so I couldn't move.

"Don't do that ever again" she pleaded in a choked voice.

I turned around and held her to me. I didn't say anything. Why lie when we both knew it probably would happen again? It was better to stay quiet.

Her eyes moved off mine after a while and her fingers touched my necklace. I smiled when she picked up the ring,

"You kept it safe" she muttered in wonderment. I shook my head

"It kept me safe"

She smiled. Her fingers left the ring and picked up the dog tag, pinching the very edge of it like it disgusted her just touching it. She was looking down at it furiously and I could tell she wanted it off me, that she didn't want it anywhere near my skin ever again. I thought about polly's offer again while I watched her drop it. Maybe I could leave it all for her.

"Come on. You're starting to stink" I sighed at her pass at nonchalance and carried on undressing.

She helped me out a lot and I just couldn't miss the way her fingers kept lingering on me, like she still couldn't believe I was here. I wondered when it would finally sink in for her. Maybe it never would. I doubt you'd go months thinking the person you loved was dead and believe they were really alive, just like that. I know I wouldn't.

I eased myself into the bath when I was completely undressed and I leant back with a long sigh when the hot water minced away the pain.

"Nice?" she asked kneeling on the floor beside me. I closed my eyes and nodded

"Mmm"

I heard belle sigh herself before I felt something soft touch my arm. I looked down at it and smiled at her gently sponging the dirt off my skin. I watched the careful way she avoided any cuts, preferring instead to go for the few safe patches of skin unmarked by blood. She was being so kind and so so gentle. Anything to stop me feeling the pain. Her washing slowly made its way down my wrist and I picked her hand up to kiss it.

"You say you lost your memory?," I nodded and let her take her hand back, "What do you remember?"

I closed my eyes again and thought about that. I could remember only a handful of things. Tiny snippets from school and work. Mostly her. I shrugged and the water shook with me.

"Not much" I admitted sadly. She touched my cheek and I opened my eyes to her beautiful smile

"We'll figure it out" I held back on the uncertain laugh, trying hard not to think about how polly had said the exact same thing and how now she was dead because of it.

Annabelle didn't notice anything and was gently wiping the dirt off my cheek and neck, smiling to herself the more she managed to get off. I wrapped a hand around the dog tag and ring, silently thinking through my options. Two choices running against each other. Two choices needing my decision. Two choices that would forever fight one another over my head. The decision should be easy. But for some reason it wasn't.

"There. Looking like the old you already" she said with a bright smile. I smiled back and looked down at my arms. Already the bath was black with dirt. I must've been filthy.

"You've tanned a bit since the last time you were here" I looked back at her when I heard the hitch in her voice. I tried to put on a brave smile. To fight the pain. She sighed

"Shame you can't tell me where you've been-"

"Poland, Austria, America, Spain and Greece" Belle stared at me

"You're not allowed to tell me" I shrugged. What was the point with that rule? It's not like she could tell people which cities id visited or what I'd been doing in them.

"You wanted to know" I said before slipping under the water to wipe the dirt off my face entirely. She was still frowning when I resurfaced.

"You've changed" she whispered sadly. I blinked the water out of my eyes and looked back at her

"How?"

"I'm not too sure. It's like you don't know how to work it anymore" That confused me

"Huh?"

"The whole international spy thing. Before you were so secretive about it all but now..it's like you don't care"

"And you're complaining about that are you?," she rolled her eyes, "Belle it's not like I'm telling you what I've done. Just where I've been"

"But-"

"Can we talk about something else?" I didn't want to think about it anymore, because thoughts about work brought back thoughts about Polly. And I didn't think I could handle that right now.

She looked away and nodded, gently picking my wrist up and sponging over the veins sticking up in my arm. I wiped a hand down my face and sat up to lean against my knees, keeping my arm held out for her. I watched her smile to herself, happy to be touching me again.

"I love you belle. So so much" Her answering smile was something I'd gladly die for.

"You've said"

"Because it's true. I love you" She stopped sponging and leant over the bath to me, moving so close I could smell her skin.

"I know. I love you too," she kissed me then and raised my hand up to her, "So so much"

I sighed at the suggestion in her voice and then smiled widely to myself when she pressed my palm up against her chest, not giving a damn that it drenched through her vest. I kissed her deeply, letting her run her tongue over my lips before opening my mouth to invite her in. My hand ran up to her neck after a while and I pulled her further over the edge of the bath. She laughed and after a little while of steamy kissing she simply climbed in on top of me, nudging me back with a wide grin I mirrored.

"Gently belle" I gasped against her mouth when she pressed a little too hard against my chest, ribs creaking in protest. She mumbled an apology and kissed her way down my neck with her fingers twisting through my wet hair.

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes to enjoy the lips running away with my skin. Sometimes it hurt. Brief little moments where she accidentally hit a burn or bit too hard into the tender skin. But always she kissed over it with a brand new apology. And always I forgave her.

"I love you Kelly jones. So bloody much. And I want you so bad" I nodded. I wanted her too. But we both knew it wasn't right. Not with me so hurt. And she was the only one who was thrown out by this little fact.

She pushed me back again when I leant too far up to her and cried out with the pain in my chest, slipping herself easily back into caring nurse mode. She stroked my cheek and pulled my hands away from her so she could climb off me

"Hop out before you prune like an old woman" she ordered waving a towel at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You'd love that" I muttered back, stiffly pulling myself out after her.

We towelled ourselves down and I followed her out into the bedroom again, smiling warmly at the bed. She had other plans though.

"I take it you didn't bring any clothing with you?"

I shook my head, "Barely had time to worry about that"

"Yeah I can see" I smirked at the slight tone of disapproval in her voice and stepped up to her changing by her closet

"You wouldn't be as worried about something as trivial as clothing when you're running for your life either" I wished I'd stayed quiet. It was definitely the wrong thing to have said.

She tensed and took in a shaky breath before leaning forward for some clothes

"You're still a little taller than me but these should fit until I've had a chance to dig your old stuff out" she turned around and pressed the clothing into my hands with a small smile. I frowned at them and then looked up at her

"Where's my stuff?" I could just about remember leaving a bag of clothing here for when I visited. Did she throw them away?

"Polly said you..that you could be de-" she closed her eyes and she trembled. I dumped the clothes on the bed and pulled her into me, wrapping my arms tightly around her, desperate to make it better.

"It's okay belle," I soothed, gently rubbing her back, "I'm right here"

"For how long?" She muttered back cynically.

I looked up at the wall behind her and stared at it thinking. If I told her about technically being wiped out of the whole spy thing she'd beg me to stay with her. To settle down and live happily ever after. And it was so tempting. But what about all those people I'd been protecting? Would they be okay without me? Don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid enough to think I was like superman or something. But I was smart enough to know that one person could tip the scales when it came to saving lives. Would I be selfish enough to turn my back on that?

I wanted to say yes. So so bad.

"For as long as possible" I said instead. Belle sighed and I felt terrible. Memory or no memory I'd never be able to give her the answer she wanted.

She let me go after a while so i could dress, helping me pull the vest over my head when my torso and arm flared. I watched her fuss over me and I was smiling nonstop at her. She glanced up at me as she pulled the grey cotton down my stomach, watching me watch her. Just like before. An unspoken conversation seemed to fill the space between us and she started to close it with a delicious smile my lips softly brushed over

"Belle, I-"

A knock interrupted us again and belle quickly moved away to open the door. The nurse from earlier smiled in at us, as did Annabelle's aunty. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest with a tiny wince when it hurt. Now what?

"Kel, matron just needs to bandage you up. Is that okay?" I met her pleading gaze and nodded. Anything for her. I turned back to the old headmistress

"And you?"

"Well I just thought I'd come by to check in on the patient," she giggled at me and held her hand out, "grape?"

I glanced down at the small vine of fruit in her hand and Belle and I exchanged a small smirk. I waved the two older women in while I dumped myself on the bed. Belle sat beside me and I took her hand, silently asking her to stay. She leant into me with a cute smile I'd have willingly eaten up if we didn't have an audience watching my every move. I looked down at her lips hungrily and she smirked

"Don't be a baby" she whispered while matron pulled the desk chair up to sit in front of me. I let the old woman take my arm to look at while I stared back at belles cheeky smile.

"Miss jones, maybe you'd be so kind as to finally explain what happened to you?"

I broke gazes with belle and looked back at her aunt a little uncertain. Belle squeezed my hand and answered for me, slowly going through it all while matron pulled the glass out of my arm. The two older women gasped when they learned the extent of my amnesia, too stunned to say anything else

"I can't remember who I was before I woke up. Just tiny snippets," I told them looking back at the girl sat next to me, "and belle"

"Maybe we should let the geeks take a look miss? Maybe lucy can find something"

"Why not just phone polly?" Matron asked tying up my right forearm before pulling some linen out for my chest.

I looked away from miss Fritton at polly's name and wouldn't look up at her. But she read me just as well as her niece. When I glanced up again the old headmistress had sagged a little with an ashen expression while belle squeezed my fingers for an answer. I gave her a little smile

"Polly's busy with work. She said she'd figure it out later when she got home" Not a complete lie. She had said that.

Belle eyed me warily but let it go. Matron had exchanged her own look with miss Fritton and was looking close to tears. I sighed and stood up, letting matron lift my vest up to my ribs so she could wrap the bandage around my torso. The two women gasped at the extent of my bruised body. Obviously nothing they'd seen before

"Kelly! What on earth-"

"Burning building, got shot, car chase. Long story" They nodded looking like they didn't want to know anyway. Belle squeezed my hand again and I smiled down at her.

It took a while to get all the glass out and the major injuries sorted. And the questions kept coming. Then it came to my arm. Obviously none of us knew matron could stitch so well

"All that knitting practice dearies" she grinned knotting it off with a laugh. I flexed my arm out when she was finished and smiled happy when it didn't rip. Damn good stitches.

"Right, I think any more questions can be saved for a better time aunty. Kelly needs to rest" I was swaying a little.

She pushed me back to sitting on the bed and turned to walk the other women out. They bid me goodnight and I mumbled a parting in reply while I stood up again. Belle whispered with her aunty by the door for a moment and I rolled my eyes at them. Subtle.

"Night aunty" she said as she closed the door and started to turn back to me.

She jumped when my hands appeared on the door in front of her and she shivered to herself when my mouth went gliding across her shoulder.

"Kel... you need to sleep"

"Who needs sleep when you've got an angel in your arms?"

She sighed again and I smiled into her skin. She turned around in my arms and started gently pushing me back

"Spoilsport" I told her letting her push me back.

I pulled her down with me when I fell against the bed and she laughed despite herself when she landed sprawled across me.

"Kel-"

"Yes angel?"

She sat up on my lap and sighed, biting her lip with indecision. I felt my heart jump unevenly and I stretched up to her. She pushed me back before my mouth could connect with hers

"Sleep" she ordered.

I rolled my eyes and pulled us down onto our sides in the bed, pulling her closer to me. She made a little purr of content and snuggled into me, long happy sigh singing into my throat while she pulled the duvet over us. I smiled behind closed eyes and tucked her up against me some more, glad the bandages were steadying my movements so it didn't hurt as much. Everything went quiet and I had to say it was so nice going to sleep without worrying about who'd be out to kill me tomorrow.

"Why weren't you there? Earlier when I woke up" I knew I shouldn't have asked. But it kept nagging me. I'd have been there had it been the other way round. I wouldn't have left her side for a second. So why did she me?

Annabelle sighed and pressed herself closer into me, hiding her face into my neck

"I couldn't stick around to see you like that. I just couldn't kel" I nodded.

"Okay"

Belle pulled away from me suddenly and leant up on her elbow. She touched my face and looked down at me with teary eyes

"You thought it was because I didn't care?"

I looked away. Part of me had been thinking that.

"Maybe a little. But I was more concerned with finding you to worry about that"

"Finding me?" She was frowning, definitely lost. I sighed

"Imagine going to sleep knowing everything and everyone around you. Then waking up with a brand new slate. You don't know where you are. You don't know who you are. All you can remember is this one girl you keep dreaming about and it's that that takes you home to her. I didn't even remember your name until I saw you in that office belle. I tried and I tried but I just couldn't remember it. I wouldn't even know my own name right now if it wasn't for this necklace"

Her fingers brushed over the metal plate of the dog tag and she let out a slow breath against my skin. I smiled, happy with her warmth on me. She didn't say anything so I carried on talking,

"I couldn't remember anything except you belle. You were the only thing I could trust. Polly found it funny at first when I told her she was a stranger to me-"

"Polly would laugh at something as important as memory loss" i grinned and squeezed her

"So imagine finding this girl you dream about, the one in all the few memories you have. And then thinking you could be dying at her feet. I've spent the last month coming back to you belle. And when I lost you again..it felt like..like I couldn't breathe. Like I was trapped with no way out" Like I was walking through that burning building again.

"That's why you came up here?" she whispered as she twisted our fingers together. I nodded and kissed her head

"I don't want to lose you again"

Belles arms tightened on me then and she tenderly kissed my neck

"You won't"

I closed my eyes to her promise and held her closer. Her hand rested snugly against my good arm and her side gently pressed into mine. Lips rested on my throat and an angelic sigh crept into my skin while she laid her head back against my collarbone. I smiled to myself and let myself drift off with her touch. Finally at peace with sleeping in the dreams...


	12. Chapter 12

One half of the bed was cold when I woke up, arms empty on crumpled sheets. I stared down at them for a moment, thinking maybe all that had been a freaking weird dream. But I could still smell her. And that was definitely her body imprinted on the bed beside me.

I quickly sat up with the panic setting inside of me, and I gasped when my ribs bent too much. I pressed my hand to them and looked around at the empty room.

"Belle?"

"Right here" I looked back at the bathroom when the door opened and I sighed with relief. She smiled back at me and walked up to the bed

"Miss me?" She joked bending down to kiss me.

I made a short sound of agreement and she giggled against my mouth when I started to pull her down closer to me. I looked up when she started to resist my eager tugs.

"I've got to get the girls sorted" she told me straightening up and smoothing her shirt out. I pulled the duvet off me and steadily got to my feet.

"I'll come with you" she shook her head and pushed me down again

"You need to rest" she said firmly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not kel"

"Look if I get tired or look like I'm gonna pass out then please, feel free to chain me to this bed. But until then I'm not leaving you"

She laughed into her hand and I smiled confused at her

"What?"

"You're being clingy. It's cute" I huffed annoyed and she giggled again

"You promise not to overdo it?" She asked touching my cheek. I took her hand and kissed her palm

"Yes ma'am" She stared at me for a few seconds before nodding, smartly avoiding the eventuality that I'd only follow her out anyway if she said no.

Belle walked back to the bathroom and came out with some fresh clothes. I smiled. Looked like she'd been expecting this.

"Did you have a backup plan?" I asked catching her smile to herself. She ignored me and placed the clothing on the bed beside me.

"I haven't had time yet to get your things but I found these in my cupboard. I hope they still fit" she eyed my legs while she held up a pair of black skinnies and we were both thinking the same thing. If anything they'd be a little too big.

I nodded and took them off her and stood up to pull them on. She held a white blouse out to me once I'd done the belt up.

"Your old school shirt" I took it off her and looked up at her shy smile. She blushed a little and I grinned

"Thank you sweetie" I pulled her in for a quick kiss and then buttoned the shirt over myself. She smiled at it and gently pressed her fingers into my side. Probably remembering doing it before when I was head girl here.

Somehow just wearing my old clothes brought back a few things. Not important things, just memories of a stuttering guy and morning coffees with hungover people, and stressing over something big with Polly. I let them come and tucked them away to think about later.

"Hungry?," I shook my head, "when was the last time you ate, Kel?"

I looked away thoughtful for a moment. I hadn't eaten since the trip to Greece. That must have been four or so days ago. I shrugged and she took hold of my wrist, pulling me to the door.

"Belle I'm not-"

"Don't bother. C'mon, Celia probably has a few health bars you can have" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a baby you know"

"Yeah right" she mumbled under her breath. I smiled and let her drag me into the dorm.

Girls of all ages looked back at us when we entered the room and stared at me. I shifted my gaze around, running over them all. I couldn't remember most of them but the older girls especially kept catching my attention. And it was them that came rushing towards us.

"Kelly!"

"She's back, oh my god!"

"Where have you been?!"

I looked back at Belle. I was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention. She squeezed my fingers and told the girls to calm down and move back a little.

"What's happened Kel?" I looked up at a tall blonde girl with blue eyes dressed in a black lace night corset. Pretty. Sexy. A name rolled around in my head.

"Chelsea?" She looked back at Belle confused and I thought for a moment I'd gotten it wrong.

"Kelly's had a little knock to the head girls. She can't remember much" They all went silent and stared at me.

"That's fascinating" a girl with glasses said. I blinked at her and  
was sharply reminded of polly when I checked out her neat uniform and smart smile. Definitely geek.

"That's sad" Zoe muttered. Bianca knocked her arm and stepped up to us

"Nah who cares if she can't remember squat? That means she can get ta know us all over again innit"

"You're only saying that because you owe her money" Zoe said with a low smirk.  
Bianca looked back at me with a nervous smile before walking up to the emo and dragging her off to one side to bicker. Annabelle sighed beside me and waved at the remaining girls,

"Celia, bella, Saffy, Harriet, jess, Danielle, Roxy and Lucy"

"Oi don't forget us!" We all looked down at the twin girls shoving their way into the group. They grinned up at me.

"Remember us kel?"

"I saw you yesterday" I said uncertain. Their smiles drifted a little and they looked up at Belle next to me.

"Maybe Kelly just needs to be reminded girls?"

I frowned at her and was then pushed back by the two girls hugging my waist.

"Easy" Belle quickly told them when I winced.

Their little arms relaxed a little around me and I hesitantly touched their shoulders. I could feel that protectiveness again, stronger now they were hugging me. I could feel it screaming at me to hug them back. I slowly knelt down to their level and they looked down at me with nervous smiles that grew wider when I smiled back. I pointed at the girl on the right.

"Tara... and Tania?" They shook their heads.

"I'm Tara" the left one said. Her twin nodded.

"And I'm Tania. I'm way too good looking to be that dufus"

"Oi!" I stood back when they started to scuffle. Belle took my hand and kissed my cheek

"Don't worry about them" she told me. The girl stood beside her nodded

"Yeah I still get them mixed up"

"Who're you again?" I asked taking in the indie rocker look. She smiled  
"You know you gotta be the only kid in this country who doesn't know" She'd lost me there. The other girls rolled their eyes and sighed, Chelsea grinned at the girl

"She's a rockstar" she sighed dreamily. Belle groaned to herself. So did most of the other girls. Roxy smirked and held her hand out to me

"Roxy"

"Hey" I shook her hand and looked down at the hippie looking chick again. She was watching everything with an intense blue gaze. Taking it all in. I doubt she missed anything with eyes like that.

"So you're..Celia?" She nodded

"Excuse me for not giving the formal handshake," she said casting a smirk towards the others, "We're not all show offs"

I laughed and glanced back at Roxy's uncaring shrug before turning back to celia's smile.

"We did something..you and me..when we were younger..something big.." I frowned when it wouldn't come up. Celia grinned

"We may have torched the entire west wing when we were in third year.." I stared at her and everybody laughed, "Accidental of course"

I was going to ask her more about it but belle cut over me me before I had a chance.

"C'mon Kel. We've got things to do. Celia, can I have a quick word?"

Belle's hand left mine and I felt a little panic hit me before telling myself to get a grip. The other girls were watching me. Especially Lucy and her friends.

"You're Lucy?" She nodded, "You know Polly?" Another nod, "Do you know what's wrong with me?" She tilted her head.

"Possibly a few things. I wouldn't be able to say for certain without running an MRI and a cat-scan" I shrugged defeated, "Is this afternoon good for you?"

I didn't even bother wondering how she'd do it. I just agreed. Might as well see what Polly's trust in the girl owned up to. The girl smiled and started telling some other girls in the corner of the room to get the computers running downstairs. I tuned them out when they started talking sciencey stuff and turned back to the twins when they started tugging on my hands.

"Gonna come see flash tonight kel?"

Flash..garage..stuttering. My skin crawled a little while a smirk grew on me for no reason. I looked down at them

"Maybe. See what the nurse says" I said nodding at belle. They giggled and each squeezed my hands before skipping off.

Belles hand found mine again, fingers slipping between mine like a puzzle fixing into place. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed mine back with a warm smile when I looked back at her. I could feel the other girls watching us but I didn't care. I remembered enough from my dreams to know that they'd seen it all before. Only this time they were watching for my reactions to her reaction to everything. The geeks were probably running neuro-analysis tests while we stared at each other. She squeezed my hand again, a silent nudge to leave. I nodded with a reluctant smile. I could sit in her eyes all day.

"Girls, Celia's in charge," They groaned and her smile widened, "Just behave and listen to her please. Kelly and I will be having an important meeting with Miss Fritton so no interruptions. Understand?"

"Oh we understand. 'ave a fun 'meeting'" Bianca smirked hyphenating the last word with her fingers.

The other girls sniggered and I fought off an amused smile of my own when Belle gave them all a threatening look. They suddenly became very interested in asking Chelsea about makeup and left us to walk down the dorm with the bouncing blonde. Belle rolled her eyes at them all.

"Are they usually that dirty?" I asked pointing back at them. Annabelle smirked and leant up to my ear.

"Not lately. But usually they have a reason to be"

"Meaning?"

"Usually they're right" she laughed and kissed my cheek before pulling me out of the dorm.

I didn't really pay attention to wherever we were going, too lost in the sight of her to care. I couldn't help but notice the massive change being around me had given her. Her eyes seemed to burn brighter, happier. She didn't look so tired or drained. And she was smiling. But still I felt bad. Just like I'd taken the life out of her by being away only I seemed to be the one to give it back. It wasn't fair having that on her.  
She didn't seem to notice my ponderings. In fact I think she was enjoying the attention.

"In here" she said suddenly swinging me into a nearby room. She shut the door behind us while I looked around it. It looked like a classroom, with a few posters of novelists and poets on the wall. English?

"Why're we here?" I asked looking back at the teachers desk while a hot shiver crept up my back. Something happened there. But what?

Annabelle walked up to me and gently touched my head, looking intensely into my eyes like she were on a search. I was melting under those eyes.

"What exactly do you remember about me, Kel?" I locked eyes with her and saw the thin shield that was just holding the pain out of her expression. I swallowed.

"I remember us standing in the dorm. You asked when I'd be leaving again," Her eyes flashed then but she held strong, "I promised you I'd come back"

"What else?"

"You telling me you loved me for the first time. We were in your room..." She smiled when I didn't go into details. I guess I would have before. Probably would have boasted about everything.

She stepped closer into me and ran her hand down the side of my face, gentle and slow. I leant into her touch and closed my eyes.

"Anything else?" She whispered suddenly at my ear.

"Kissing you before I left" I muttered weakly back.

She leant away from me and I opened my eyes again. She was trying not to cry. I could see that. I raised a hand to her cheek and brushed my thumb out over her lips. She gasped a little onto my hand and pulled me closer.

"How did that go again?" I looked up at her eyes and met her grin with a smirk.

"Something like..." I ran my thumb slowly over her bottom lip again before I pressed my mouth down over hers. She gasped and brought her hands up to my neck, just like in the dream. Only this time I had no reason to stop.

Her fingers tightened in my hair when I dragged the kiss out and she gasped again when her back hit the door. My hands were running all over her, hitting spots I knew drove her crazy and touching down on more memories hidden in her skin.

"Something like that" I whispered resting my head against hers with my eyes closed when we both became too breathless to carry on. Her fingertips moved down the back of my neck and she sighed happily.

"Do you remember what happened in this room, Kel?"

I opened my eyes and looked down into hers, knowing it was something important but I just couldn't bring the memory up. Her smile fell a little with pity and I looked away from it. I didn't want the sympathy. Belle cupped my left cheek and took a deep breath.

"This is where we first kissed, Kel" I looked back at her, "Right over there actually, on Miss Dickinson's desk"

"I don't remember" I sighed moving away from her. She let me go and I limped up to the desk, fingers drumming over the wooden surface. I asked her how it happened and she laughed softly.

"We were at a party upstairs in the dorm. And you pulled me over, said you needed to tell me something," I had a vague sense of déjà again but nothing else. I nodded her on,

"We left the dorm and came down here. You were holding my hand the entire way," I smiled then, she'd said that as if she couldn't believe it'd happened.  
"Guess that was a surprise?" She nodded

"Definitely. It took you a while to fess up. It was actually rather sweet. You squeezed my hand," she walked over and held up my right hand, slipping her fingers through mine, "And you got really close," Belle stepped right up against me and I found myself smiling, wanting to know more.

"And?" I wanted to know more. I needed to. Belle smiled to herself.

"And you looked down at me, made me look up at you," I tilted her face up and she smiled and stretched up, "And you gave me a very very sweet little kiss"  
I smiled and kissed her but she moved away with a laugh.

"Wasn't that long"

"Maybe it was and you can't remember" I replied with a grin when she giggled.

"I don't think so Kelly" I shrugged and asked her what happened next.

Her hands crept up my shirt and gently pushed me back into sitting against the desk. My head flashed with a tiny sign of remembrance and I quickly pulled her forward. Belle put her hands around my neck and pulled me gently down up her, cautious as always about my bruised body. It annoyed me a little. I didn't want to slow things down.

"Were you this gentle before Annabelle?" She shook her head, "Why're you now then?"

"You weren't so fragile back then" she muttered against my lips. I sighed and she kissed me delicately before moving back again.

"My mouth isn't at all injured you know," I told her squeezing her tightly against me until it started to hurt. She tried to squirm away but I held onto her.

"See your ego is still intact Jones" I laughed.

"So we kissed and then what?"

Her smile grew and I could tell something big happened. But she refused to tell me.

"I'll let you figure that out by yourself. Come on, aunty really is expecting us"

"So this was...?" She grabbed my hand and started tugging me to the door.

"A detour Miss Jones" I shivered to myself and nodded. Best detour of my life.

Annabelle whispered short stories as we walked down to the headmistress' office, little nuggets of information my dumb brain had forgotten. I laughed when she told me about how I'd once showed up out of the blue and lured her out of class using the twins help. She'd thought I was away with work so my turning up had completely shocked everyone.

"Seriously, we have no idea how you got in Kel. I guess now we'll never know" I shrugged and squeezed her hand.

"If I did it once..." She smiled and told me another story: beating anouska in a shot match to prove to Flash the vodka was fine. I frowned a little after she'd finished.

"And Flash is who again?"

"Oh I can't wait for tonight" she left me to wonder what she was talking about while she knocked on her aunts door.

"Coming Kelly?" I nodded and took her hand.

She walked in ahead of me with a smile for the old lady. I smiled too. She was nice enough to deserve it. Miss Fritton waved at the sofa and we both sat down. I felt a little self conscious again when the following silence rained down on me with Camilla's steady brown gaze. I shifted a little on the spot and Miss Fritton giggled to herself before standing. Belle squeezed my hand.

"Now then girlies, how did we sleep last night?" I frowned. Who asked that kind of question? Belle simply rolled her eyes next to me.

"Just fine thank you aunty"

Miss Fritton smiled at the reluctance to speak in her niece's voice and tilted her head a little at me as if to ask for my opinion. I could have told her it was the best sleep I ever remember having, that I couldn't wait for tonight just so I could repeat it all over again. Instead I looked away, not giving any answer at all.

"How is the memory today my dear? Any new thoughts?" I shrugged.

"Bits and bobs," Annabelle squeezed my fingers and I smiled at her, "Belle has been helping with that"

"I'm sure she has"

"Aunty will you please skip to the point"

"Of course. I just wanted to ask whetherMmiss Jones will be staying with us or whether she is expected back in London any time soon"

They both looked back at me and I glanced away from the plea to stay in Belle's eyes. I looked up at Miss Fritton and nodded.

"I'll be here for a while"

She read the secret hint in my voice and went back to her seat. Beside me Belle was nearly bouncing with joy. And it made me feel terrible.

"Very well, you old room is how you've left it. But I'm sure Belle would prefer-"

"If you stopped making assumptions and let me speak for myself? Yes I would aunty. Very much" I chuckled, she was so irritable. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'll stay with Belle in her room. If that's alright with you miss?" Miss fritton nodded

"Of course! I can hardly keep the two of you apart now can I?"

Belle beamed at me and I squeezed her again before I looked back at her aunt. She nodded.

"Annabelle would you give us a moment? There is something else I must discuss with Kelly" Belle frowned back at me.

"It's okay" I whispered in her ear, softly kissing her before letting her go.

I ignored the pain running through me, and the panic, and watched her walk out the room before I turned back to Miss Fritton.

"How are you really Kelly?" I looked up at her and weakly smiled

"Better than I was"

"Polly.." I sighed and hid my grief under a cold look. She sighed, "Out of all the girls who have left this school to become spies I didn't expect her to be the first one to die"

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain.

"It was my fault" I mumbled into the silence that fell around us after a few minutes.

"I'm sure that's not true" I shook my head. I wouldn't accept the sympathy.

"No it was. If I hadn't messed up we'd have gotten that mission done months ago. I wouldn't have gone missing, she wouldn't have had to find me and she wouldn't have got blown to pieces-"

"Kelly" she was shaking her head, not wanting to hear any more. I apologised and forced my guilt down for her sake.

"Whatever happened was not your fault Kelly. Don't blame yourself. Now I need you to tell me the truth about your time here"

"Polly said our bosses think I'm dead. That technically I'm a free woman"

"But?" She was smiling at me to continue, just knowing I was hiding something. The woman was like a bloody bloodhound.

"I'm not sure I want to be" I mumbled, picking at a lose thread on my jeans.

"I see. And Annabelle has said what about.." she trailed off when she saw me shuffle in my seat and smiled, "You haven't told her"

"I can't. It'd break her heart" she nodded.

"Well you'll have to tell her soon. Fritton women are notorious for sniffing out secrets"

We shared a smile and she said I could leave. I stiffly rose to my feet, using her desk to lean on when I staggered a little. Her hand came up to catch me but I peeled it off my arm. I had to do this myself.

"Annabelle" she called softly. The door opened and Belle came rushing up to me, pulling my weight onto herself.

"You've got to stop eavesdropping" her aunt chided before rising to her feet. Annabelle ignored her and helped me to the door.

"I told you you should have stayed in bed" she muttered once we were clear of her aunt's office.

I laughed and used the arm I had wrapped over her shoulders to pull her into me.  
"And miss all this fun? No way"

"You'll get yourself-"

"Killed one of these days?," I finished for her with a half attempt at a smile, "Been there, done that"

Belle ignored the comment and walked me up the stairs again. I wasn't sure where she was going. We'd walked past the dorm and her room and carried on up. I didn't care though. Wherever she took me would be good enough for me. I pulled her close again so her side slapped into mine, body heat mingling with mine. I bent my head down and breathed her in. She smelt so nice. Like flowers in a summer breeze. She smiled to herself while I nuzzled into her neck and a cold gust of air told me she'd opened a door. I glanced up away from her skin and smiled intrigued at the open space ahead of us.

"Remember this?" She whispered kissing my neck while I looked out at the rooftop. I smiled. I did remember some things.

Belles kisses pressed strategically over my skin, hitting just the right places so I'd lean into her begging for more. My fingers crept upwards into her curls, slipping delicately between the soft threads of hair and moving soft circles against her scalp. She sighed into my skin and kissed once lightly on the spot just under my ear before moving away with a smile I pressed forward to lick. Her lips fell apart when my tongue brushed over them, her tongue coming out to touch mine. I shivered then and pushed myself forward.

"Kelly-" I moaned over her. Why start talking? She giggled and tugged on the back of my shirt.

"Let's just sit down for a while, yeah? You look really pale" I rolled my eyes but nodded. Anything for her.

She squeezed my fingers and lead me over to a leather sofa sat snug in the corner ontop of some black and blue tiles. I wondered for a moment what it was doing here. Then I decided I didn't really care. I was feeling a little lightheaded, I needed to sit. She tried to remain standing after I'd eased myself down but I wasn't having that. I tugged her arm forward so she fell into me. It hurt but it was totally worth it. She giggled against my shirt and her fingers pinched my skin a little in her silent revenge before she moved back. I had a goofy smile spread across my mouth, an unbreakable sign made entirely by her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she reached up with her left hand to twist our fingers together on her left shoulder. She flicked her heels off and tucked her legs up on the sofa too, leaning into my side with a sigh. I bit on the pain falling through me and forced it to the back of my head.

"This is a mess isn't it?" She mumbled staring up at the sky with a sad sigh. I looked up too and pointed up at clouds she was looking at.

"That's a mess too but nobody complains about that"

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

I sighed, "I know it's a difficult situation but Polly reckoned my memory should bounce back in no time"

"And when did she say that?"

"Yesterday" I said without thinking. I swore under my breath when I realised what I'd done.

"You were with her yesterday and yet she isn't with you now... where is she Kel?" I could hear the worry in her words, a trembling hurt chord in her usually vibrant voice that sent me on edge with stress.

I worried she'd listened in when I told Camilla about Polly's death. Surely she would have said something straight away? I wouldn't look at her, I couldn't. And I knew that wasn't helping at all. But I couldn't bear to see her pain. Especially not when it was my fault she hurt.

"Like I said before, she's working"

Belle tilted her face back to look at me but I kept my eyes forward. She raised her fingers to my cheek and tipped my face back to her. I met her strong gaze and braced myself incase she read through the lie.

"You'd tell me if something had happened to her right?" I nodded and she snuggled back into my side with a sigh. I swallowed back the guilt and relaxed beside her.

"I've missed this" she whispered slipping her fingers through my other hand in my knee. I smiled and kissed her head. I had too.

We sat in silence for what felt like a decade after that, just breathing in each other's company. I kept glancing down at her beside me, a tiny part of me amazed she was here with me. After all that worrying I'd never find her here we were. If I believed in god I'd say this was definitely heaven, and she my angel. But despite my wonderment with all that had happened to me I was falling deeper inside the guilt. Why should I be so happy when Polly was dead? I should be out there getting revenge on those bastards who killed her, instead I was sat in my own selfishness.

I sighed and belle looked up at me in concern. She touched my cheek and I gave her a half smile before gently rising to my feet.

"Where are you going kel?" She sounded scared, like she thought I might be leaving again. I gave her a smile and held my hand out to her.

"We've got work to do" I pulled her out of her confusion and to her feet. She still looked unsure so I pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" I whispered to her, gently tugging her to the door. She smiled then and I grinned back, happy she was happy. But she still had questions,

"What sort of work?"

"Research" I said, wandering down the stairs into her room. I let go of her hand and walked over to her desk chair where pollys things had been left. I could feel her eyes on me as I pulled the laptop out,

"Isn't that pollys?" I blinked to myself and looked backs at her. I guess she'd seen the geek using it before.

"Yeah, she lent it to me"

"You expect me to believe that?," I felt my heart pick up as I started to panic, "Polly treats that thing better than her friends, and she treats us fairly well, so why're you using it?"

"Like I said, she lent it to me"

"For what?" What was with the twenty questions?!

"Work" I wish I'd said something else.

Belles joking smile vanished and her eyes grew cold. She stared down at the laptop and then up at me in disbelief before walking out of the room.

"Belle!"

I tried to get up to follow her out but my stupid body wouldn't move right. I hissed at the pain and reluctantly slumped back against the seat panting the aching panic away. I should have realised she'd be mad.

"Perfect" I mumbled cynically to myself. I sighed and tapped the laptop on, watching the numbers and letters spin around on the screen.

I had to figure out what this all meant.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're taking the bloody mick girls! Nah Im sorry yeah, but I can't sell it. Just no- Next!"

I was stood in the corner, out of everybody's way, just quietly observing it all while I picked at the bandaid on my arm from Lucy's experiments. Girls were rushing around the cluttered garage. Most of them were hanging about with products to sell. The youngest ones, the first years, were geared up in cute little mechanic overalls carrying car parts or fixing them onto the flashy car that had pulled up an hour ago. The owner of it? Some tall bloke with bad dress sense and a really annoying attitude towards anything wearing a skirt. I'd been watching him for the past twenty minutes and now had the reason behind the disgusted taste in my mouth and the crawl in my skin. I did not like him.

"Been reacquainted with him yet?" I shook my head and celia laughed, "I'm surprised he hasn't come crawling over yet. He's usually a drooling mess around you"

I frowned to myself. I wasn't really listening to her, too caught up in the numbers still.

"Belle!"

My eyes snapped up with the first years' happy shouting and I felt my jaw drop. Tight corset, short skirt and dangerous eyes. Who the hell touched my Belle?!

She strutted in with Chelsea and crossed the garage to the girls at the car, eyes fixed on that Flash guy while he dealt business with Zoe.

"Hi girls," she smiled leaning on the car as they surrounded her with cute smiles. They were talking about story time later and I couldn't help but smile at them all.

"Ready to watch the fun bit?" I reluctantly moved my eyes off Belle and glanced back at celia.

"Fun bit?"

"Sometimes Flash gets a little stubborn and refuses to deal. When that happens we figure a little persuasion helps to make him happy"

"When you say persuasion.." My voice drifted off when Belle left the first years and started heading towards the dealing table where a price hike had started to take place.

"See for yourself" Celia mumbled leaning back with an expectant smirk. I was super confused, why couldn't anyone tell me something straight?

We watched Belle walk up to Flash and I couldn't help but notice how much more effort she put into her sexy attitude the closer she got to him. My fingers bit into my palms. She didn't even act like that around me. So what made him so special?!

"Problem Flash?" My head stung a little while I remembered myself saying that up on the roof a while ago. Celia was touching my wrist concerned but I shook her off.

Flash looked up from Zoe's unamused glare, did she ever smile?, and up at belle. And that's the moment I decided I hated him. He almost fell out of his chair when he saw her. Not that I could blame him. He stumbled to his feet and turned to her.

"A'righ' Annabelle? How's tricks?" He gave her a slimy smile and leant back against the desk. She smirked and I could see him tremble a little on the spot.

"Flash, must we really go through this every time the emos wants to expand their business?"

Even I swallowed when she said that. She was looking at him with a sweet smile I wanted to kiss. He started stuttering an answer, something around the general area of yes, they did need to argue because no, he wouldn't sell the stuff. Celia laughed quietly beside me and I looked down at her again for an explanation.

"Belle waits for Flash to point blank disagree and then..." She nodded to the table and I knew I didn't want to watch this bit. I did anyway. And it had me wanting to kill the guy.

Belle was pouting a little at him and I could see his hands shaking in his pockets. She stepped closer to him and leant her hands against his shoulders, fingers brushing up over his neck a little.

"Flash please?" My hands clenched around the table ledge I'd lent back on. She shouldn't be using that voice on him. That was mine. I was staring murder at the guy, I could feel it. And Celia's laugh beside me said it showed.

"A-Annabelle I-"

"C'mon Flash it's only little meth. How hard would than be to shift?"

"Yeah flash, you know there's plenty of crackheads out there who can't afford smack" zoe added in with a smirk for belle.

Flash was staring at belle, trying to come up with a decision. He sighed after a moment and nodded. The girls grinned and belle kissed his cheek

"Good boy" she cooed before stepping back away from him like nothing had happened.

He was grinning at her, eyes moving all over my belle with a deep gaze of appreciation. That's when I started walking up behind them.

"Can't say no can I belle, you're too sweet to refuse"

"Yeah, very original flash" she muttered back, eyes running down the clipboard of notes on his desk.

He leant down beside her and nudged it out of her hands. Zoe had glanced up when he did, maybe for backup, and she counted my angry steps towards them with a wide smirk.

"Belle 'ow bout you and me ditch this lot and go somewhere a little more...private? I know a good Chinese"

"How many more times flash? The answer is no"

"C'mon belle. I know you're still upset about kel being gone but staying single ain't gonna help is it"

"I'm not single" she snapped back and I smiled. Flash frowned at her

"Who-"

"Hello flash," He froze to the spot and slowly looked back at me, jaw dropping in shock. Belle and Zoe laughed beside him.

"Kel?" I glared at him and stepped closer. He leapt back for his life

"Mind telling me what's going on flash? I mean, yeah I was away for a bit but do you honestly think that gives you pulling rights on Belle?"

I tried to talk familiarly, confidently. Like it wasn't like I didn't know who the hell he was. And it worked. He didn't seem at all confused by the slight hesitation in my posture. Too busy looking me over to care much about anything else. Flash's eyes grazed down me and I could tell it wasn't the first time he'd done it. My glare turned colder and he trembled on the spot a little like a dog backing down for its master. Old Kelly must have been something around Flash. I just couldn't remember it.

He finally spoke after a moment, and it showed how thick he was by what he said.

"Uh..well you was..I mean...it's.. I meant no 'arm Kel," his arm snaked around Belle's waist and he smiled at her when she didn't push him away, "Jus' a bit of fun innit Be-"

The entire garage went silent when Flash hit the floor unconscious. I shook my hand out. Christ that hurt! The girls were all watching me but I ignored them and stepped up to Belle.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" She smirked and patted my cheek.

"Work, Kelly. It's just a little business. Maybe you should go back to playing on your laptop" I looked away. She was still mad then.

Belle tried to walk past me but I grabbed her elbow and yanked her back.

"We are talking about this Belle. Right now," She opened her mouth to protest but I wasn't listening. I looked around at the girls watching us, "Ain't you got work to be doing?"

They quickly went back to their little meetings and looking after Flash. Belle was looking up at me with a tiny smile. I forced mine down. I walked her out of the garage and up to the school again, and she let me drag her off. I didn't stop walking until we were in her room, locked safely away from the others.

"Belle, what were you playing at? He's a slime ball!" She laughed at me.

"Exactly what you used to do Kelly. You know he gets stubborn-"

"So you just completely give up your dignity to give him ten minutes of fun? Is that it? You realise that's why he acts so stubborn" She laughed again and I pushed her away from me disgusted.

"See you're still the same jealous girl you were before" she mumbled rubbing her elbow when I released her.

"Make up your mind belle. Either I've changed or I hav-" I shut up when she kissed me.

Her arms looped around my neck and I fell back against the door while her unrelenting lips pressed over mine. She pressed herself hard against me and I let out a shaky gasp when it hurt. But she didn't care one bit. And I loved that.

"You know you were almost her back there,. You were almost Kelly" I looked down at her watching her hand travel over my throat, sad and nostalgic.

"Belle, I'm trying-" She wouldn't let me tell her how much I wanted to be her Kelly again. How much I hated this stupid version of me.

"You've definitely change Jones. I just need to know the extent of that..." Her right hand was traveling around my front as she said it and I trembled a little. Her voice was all sex and I wanted more of it.

My hands came up to her waist, pressing her forward some more, and I felt my own voice drop to match hers,

"And how do you plan on finding that out?" She hummed thoughtfully before she kissed me again.

"Experimentation" she whispered dragging her hands down to my shirt.

My heart was pounding against her fingers as she unbuttoned the blouse and it was getting harder and harder to stay calm the more she touched me. My fingers knotted through her hair and I gently tipped her head to the side so I could run my mouth down her neck.

"Kel" I groaned when she gasped my name. It was just too perfect.

"Flash thinks he can help himself to you Belle. And I don't like that," my fingers were loosening the corset as I spoke and hers were playing around my belt. I lost my train of thought for a few seconds when they touched my hips but I snapped back into it again, "He thinks just because there's no competition around to hold him off he can take whatever he wants"

"Kel-"

"Well he can't have you. You're mine Belle, understand? Whether I'm here or not. You. Are. Mine"

"Prove it" she dared throwing me a smirk. I caught her eyes and read the angry lust in them. Oh I'd prove it alright.

I stepped off the door and into her space, quickly ducking down for her mouth again while I span us around and pushed her up against the door. She moaned under my lips and I smirked a little while my hands tore her shirt open. I kissed down her throat while my fingers surfed over her burning skin to her skirt, not even pausing to tease her before they sneaked up under it. Belles arms wrapped around me and pressed me tighter against her. I bit over her shoulder while I gasped at the soft feel of her thigh under the skirt. Christ I wanted her bad!

I pulled my hand back and she groaned disappointed. I kissed her pout and pulled her away from the door to her bed. Her hands really got to work then. They yanked the shirt off my back and scratched down my exposed front to my jeans, swiftly unbuckling the belt and pulling the button and zipper free. I'd taken her own shirt and corset off by the time she'd done that and was pushing desperate kisses into her skin while we both struggled for breath. I didn't want it. I could breathe her in all day and it'd be enough.

I knocked belle down onto the bed and she inched herself up it to the pillows while I crept after her with a low smirk she bit her lip for. She was smiling up at me, tempting me in, and I had to say it was working brilliantly. I hovered above her on my palms, skin just brushing hers. She raised her hand and touched my cheek, eyes running down over the bruises and cuts covering my neck and chest. I tipped her chin back so she was looking at me instead and I could read the brief hesitation in those pools of hazel. And I wasn't going to let them stay. I'd waited months for her again. I wasn't going to wait any longer.

My mouth brushed hers and my arm burned a little just holding myself up. Her fingers grazed down my back, nervously touching the burns. I felt my skin twitch with the pain and I watched it crowd her beautiful face when she winced with me.

"Kelly, maybe-"

"Don't you dare belle. Don't expect me to let you get away with not finishing this"

She smiled and I kissed her again. I had to swap arms when it felt like my right one would die on me. I hated being so limited, and maybe I should have taken that as a hint to stop, but I wasn't going to.

No freaking way.

Belles gasps and slight moans had me smiling as I rolled my hand down her front. My mouth was at her neck, gently licking and nibbling. And she loved it. I could tell by the way her hands scratched into me, marking me more than I already was. I tried my best not to react so much to that. Inside I was thrilled she wanted to leave her own hurt on my skin. Because this definitely was the best kind I'd had so far. But outside all I could do was bite the pain back and kiss her to block it out.

Belles fingers ran away with my skin while I leant down closer and they had me moaning into her gratefully. She kissed me when my hand snagged on the fabric covering her thigh and her hands came up to cup my face, locking me to her while I slipped my fingers up under the skirt again. Her skin was soft and warm and I followed it up to her knickers. Her breath was warm on my lips when she moved back to look at me. And I felt myself slip again. Her body arched up into me and she let out a long happy sigh I smiled at.

One thought snagged through the blur of moans and whispers covering my mind after that;

God it's good to be home.

* * *

_**** "Remember, stay quiet. The second that alarm goes off you'll be surrounded by ninety odd armed blokes ready to kill" I rolled my eyes**_

_**"And that's something new how?"**_

_**She smacked my head and pointed down at the ventilation designs**_

_**"You'll have to crawl through this shaft here and get to here," she pointed to the other side of the page and I frowned down at it in concentration, that was a lot of crawling, "there should be another shaft here where you can get out of-"**_

_**"And if there isn't?" Polly rolled her eyes an smacked me again**_

_**"Focus jones!"**_

_**"I am! It was a serious question!"**_

_**"Then double back and try again. Idiot"**_

_**"Rude" I said under my breath as I memorised the right way to go.**_

_**"Bite me" she muttered back, cocking her gun ready. I smirked and shook my head as I readied my own weaponry.**_

_**"No can do pol, Annabelle would kill me"**_

_**"Speaking of Annabelle.." I sighed and shook my head. I didn't want to talk about her right now.**_

_**Polly smiled in understanding and pointed down at her laptop**_

_**"These names here? They live nearby. While you're going in there I'm going to check out the neighbourhood, make sure they haven't been located yet," I nodded,  
"I'll meet you at the warehouse at two. Don't be late kel"**_

_**"I'll try my best pol" She ignored me and wrote something down in her little notebook. She pointed at it with the tip of the pen and I looked down confused**_

_**"It's an encryption moron"**_

_**"To what?" I asked running over the coded lettering. Polly sighed tiredly beside me and I could bet she wanted to hit me again. I smirked a little.**_

_**"My laptop. I'm uploading all the data on the microchip to my hardrive as a copy-"**_

_**"We're not allowed to do that Pol! It's against orders!" I stared at her in shock when she shrugged. What was she playing at?!**_

_**"I don't care. We do it this way we have a plan b if things go wrong. Besides I don't trust Cooper to deliver the real chip safely.  
Something about him is off"**_

_**"Yeah, it's his lack of bloody conpetence" I seriously hated that guy.**_

_**Polly didn't smile like I thought she might. Just tapped away at her computer. I smiled down at her and after a while she looked up annoyed.**_

_**"What?!" She snapped. I grinned**_

_**"This is like the heist all over again"**_

_**Polly rolled her eyes and muttered about me being an idiot. I laughed and pulled the mission plans over to me, running over them again like the good little agent Polly wished I would be.**_

_**"Right that's done. C'mon, sooner we do this the sooner we can go home"**_

_**"That'd be nice" I sighed thinking warmly of those hazel eyes and that wonderful kiss. God I missed belle.**_

_**Polly nudged me out of my thoughts and handed me my jacket. I took it and slipped it on.**_

_**"Remember you're on your own Jones, any of our tech would alert their security sensors. Just don't get caught and you'll be fine," I scoffed.  
Like I'd get caught, "And please make sure your phone is on silent this time. We can't afford to get caught just because Annabelle is needing advice"**_

_**I laughed when I remembered that particular bomb diffusal and made sure to click the mobile on silent in front of her.**_

_**I watched her pull her own jacket on and I squeezed her shoulder. I held her gun out to her**_

_**"Ready Cole?" Polly met my eyes and smirked.**_

_**"Born ready Jones" We laughed together and walked out to the garage with our gear.**_

_**It was freezing outside. Everything was white with snow. I shivered just thinking about how cold I was going to get doing this. Polly didn't seem affected by the cold, she never was. Lucky geek. I watched my breath hang silver in the air in front of me with a longing thought to Belle and everyone else back home. It was still summer there. Bet that was nice.**_

_**Polly cut through my homesickness and walked up to my car, and I snapped out of my head and slipped onto the motorbike sat beside it. She started the Porsche up and revved the engine with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her an picked up my helmet, holding it in my hand while I watched her set her gps gear up.**_

_**"Don't kill my baby!" I called out to her over the powerful roar of the engine when she revved again. My poor bike sounded like a little purring kitten in comparison.**_

_**Polly shrugged back at me.**_

_**"Good luck Kel!" she called driving off out into the street.**_

_**I watched her go and silently prayed she'd be alright before I pulled my helmet on and drove off towards one crazy ass job****_


	14. Chapter 14

I snapped up in the bed with a gasp. My head was pounding. Like I was hungover. I winced to myself and pressed a palm to it, trying vainly to stop it from hurting. Why did this keep happening? You'd think remembering stuff would be painless.

My eyes looked out into the dark of the room and latched onto the faint light shining out of Polly's laptop on the desk. I ran through the dream despite the headache pushing it away from me. I was remembering the mission. That was good. I needed to know what had happened to know what to do about it. The numbers flashed lazily back at me and I stared at it. What did it mean?! It must have been extremely important if Polly had gone against orders and copied it. But I couldn't remember why. And that Cooper guy, why had she been so mistrusting of him? He seemed okay to me when I saw him. Maybe there was something else going on. But with Polly gone I'd probably never find out.

I was slowly going through the dream again, looking over all the details so I couldn't miss anything. And I realised with a deep ragged breath that I still had it. The bloody laptop was another microchip. That was why Polly wouldn't leave it behind. That was why Emily had been sent to hack into it, and if I hadn't stopped her she would have had it. How did they know we'd copied it?

My fingers squeezed around the dog tag swinging on my neck. I was still in danger. And so was this entire school if they could track me down. I sighed. I guess it was time to come clean to Belle.

"Belle?" I brushed my hand over the bed beside me but it was empty again. I looked down panicking a little at the space beside me. Where was she?!

I told myself she was fine. Probably in the dorm with the others. I sprang off the bed and got dressed, reluctantly moving slow because I ached everywhere. I didn't care though. For a few hours like that again I'd willingly ache for the rest of my life. I still had her voice on replay in my head and every single thing she'd moaned at me was whispering through my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she'd looked, how brilliant she'd tasted. I couldn't stop grinning.

I zipped myself into one of Belle's hoodies and crept out of the room and into the dorm. I dithered by the door watching the girls run around in their pjs. It was interesting how during the day the girls looked completely different to one another but at night when they weren't putting any effort in they seemed to look alike. Obviously they still had a differing attitude towards life and each other but you couldn't really see that when they were fitted out in causal pjs.

"Lost?"

I frowned at the girl smiling up at me. She'd been there earlier when Belle introduced them all. What was her name? She smiled back when I didn't say anything.

"Daniele" she said holding her hand out. I smiled at it, were they all this formal?

"Kelly" We shook hands.

"Oh I know. I've heard all the legends"

"Legends?"

"You're something of a hero here. What with saving the school over and over again"

"It needed saving?," She nodded at me, "Why?"

She grinned and let go of my hand, "Maybe you should go check out the crib. The first years are just about to have story time with Annabelle"

She pointed me down the dorm and I swallowed nervously at the thought of having to walk down past all those girls. I gave Danielle a smile and started walking. The girls looked up when I passed, partly in interest, mostly in awe. What exactly had I done to earn that respect?

_"'When I could remember, I remembered nothing. But the sound of her voice singing the sun to sleep at night and her eyes watching, ever watching, over me'"_

I stopped by some hammocks and glanced down at Celia's smile as she read Latin aloud from her book.

"Sounds familiar. Found any new memories yet Kelly?" I shook my head and she put her book down, "Flash is alright by the way"

"I honestly don't care" I walked off and she laughed before getting up after me.

"I don't blame you. He really did deserve that," I nodded and dodged a couple first years rushing back to the curtained area at the end of the room, "Looking for Belle?"

"Looking for a story" I mumbled back, following after the first years.

Celia skipped ahead of me and peeped through the curtain while I limped up to her.

"You'll love this" she whispered to me pulling the curtain back.

We peered in at the little alcove of hammocks and I smiled down at Belle sat cross legged on the floor with the younger girls. Tara and Tania were cuddled in either side of her and she had her arms wrapped around them both.

"That's always cute" a voice sighed behind me, a groan followed it.

"Chels, you think everything is cute" Another voice said back to her.

"That's not true. Bianca's dress sense for one? So not cute"

Celia and the other girl sighed at Chelsea but I was too busy listening in on what Belle was saying to the youngsters to care much about their little talk.

"What sto'wie we 'aving tonight Bellebelle?" Bellebelle? Cute. I smiled adoringly down at her when she smiled around at them all.

"Which one would you like to hear?" She politely replied. They shouted different stories back but in the end it was the twins who won.

"Kelly's story" they said together.

I felt myself step closer into the room but Celia held me back suddenly. I looked back at her and she shook her head.

"I don't think that's wise Kel" I peeled her hand away.

"I dont care" Belle was about to tell them about me. That meant I had a right to listen.

Celia sighed but let me go and I inched closer to the tight knit of girls surrounding Belle.

"I don't know girls, it's a long one," she was saying. They whined at her and she relented with a smile, "Okay, this is the story about last year's head girl, Kelly Jones"

They cheered and cuddled closer to her. She grinned around at them all and squeezed the twins before starting her story. I sat down on an empty table by the corner. They didn't even notice me.

The story was pretty impressive. It had me wondering if she was just dramatising it for them. But I knew she wasn't. Things Polly had said and things I remembered validated her words. I really had stolen a famous painting and had that Flash bloke flog it to Annabelle's dad. I really did become a spy who travelled the world and fought off the baddies. I had come back between missions to help them all save the school again. I had gone missing with the fear I wouldn't come back. It was all true. And my head was burning sharply with it all.

"But Kel came back!" A first year happily shouted over the upset moans surrounding my disappearance.

I looked up and caught Belle smiling at me. I shouldn't have expected to remain hidden from her. She looked down at them all with a waiting smirk and I smiled myself. I pushed the headache out of the way and stood up, slowly sneaking up on them all.

"Yes I did" I said laughing when they all looked back at me and cheered.

Belle was watching me with a loving smile and I happily returned it as I inched my way over to her. The girls moved out of my way and made space on the floor beside her so I could sit down.

"That was a good story," I told her, taking her hand and kissing it while Tara crept over to me for a hug, "But I didn't like the part where Kelly didn't like Annabelle to begin with. It seems a little impossible"

"You didn't Kel. Truth be told I think you hated belle to begin with" I rolled my eyes at Chelsea and looked back in time to see Celia smack her arm. Belle was smiling though.

"It's true. I was too much of a 'daddy's girl' for you, Jones"

"Now you really are lying" I joked wrapping my arm around Tara. She grinned up at me and I squeezed her a little before looking back at Belle.

"What's the next story Bellebelle?" I asked with a smirk when she blushed a little.

"Yeah new story!" They called around us.

Belle bit her lip, torn between giving them another story and sending them to bed. Their eager pleas got louder, and cuter, and she sighed in defeat. I squeezed her hand.

"Fine. Which story next?

"Kelly again!" I chuckled with Belle and she shook her head

"We'll be here until tomorrow if I tell that one again" They moaned at her and I could tell she was close to breaking under the cuteness.

"Why don't I tell one?," She looked up with a bright smile and nodded, "This girls, is the story of Polly the super geek"

It was easy to tell a story. It was harder trying to blend over the truth of it all. I had to keep reminding myself they were only ten. And then there was Belle and the other older girls who had sneaked in to listen to me. They didn't know any better than what I told them. And I could tell from all their beaming smiles that it was going to break their hearts when I eventually told them the truth.

"...and then the super geek jumped into Kelly's super expensive car she'd just wrecked and they drove away from the baddies"

"And then what?"

They were all enthralled by the tale, glad that it was the same one Belle had told but from my point of view. I hid the pain when I remembered what did actually happen next and I avoided Belle's eyes best I could. I squeezed Tara and gave her a little smile when she grinned up at me with a giggle.

"Well Kelly couldn't remember anything. So she left Polly-"

"Nooooo!" I chuckled

"Kelly had to come home. She had to find Belle and Chelsea and Tara and all those other girls she missed while she was away"

"But what about Polly?!"

"Polly told Kelly to tell the girls of St Trinians that she'd be back home soon"

"And will she?" I looked back at Celia's stern blue gaze and swallowed nervously before I nodded.

The younger girls were cheering again but the older ones had shared a brief look and were watching me curiously. I ignored them. Belle squeezed my fingers and I nodded and stood up. I helped her up and I kissed her before tilting my mouth up to her ear.

"I need to talk to you" I hated how regretful I sounded. Belle didn't say anything. Just nodded and turned back to the girls.

"Let me put the girls to bed first and then we'll talk"

I nodded, smiling at how responsible she was, and she kissed me, meant to be a quick peck on the lips, but I wanted more. I was probably thinking that I'd better make the most of it before she found out and got mad. I pulled her in for a long kiss meant to burn all our troubles away. If only. She didn't want to let go when I eventually relented to the girls groans. And that made me smile.

I moved back and kissed her hand, "Don't be long"

I walked away breathing heavy, the headache growing stronger. I tried to stop thinking about everything but it didn't matter anymore. The damage was done. Some of the girls, mainly the geeks, noticed my pained expression as I walked past and kept asking if I needed help. I shook my head and rushed out of the dorm. My chest was alight with the pain rushing through it with all my panting, ribs aching under the quick pressure of my sharp breaths. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand the pain but I couldn't think long enough to figure a way out of it. It was like the world was sitting on top of me, breaking my lungs so I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was having a panic attack.

I pushed myself off the corridor wall, kicked open belles door and staggered towards the bed, stopping short when I realised somebody was already sat on it with Polly's laptop propped up on their knees. My body tensed ready but I couldn't attack. Not when I wasn't certain it wasn't one of the girls. But this was way too familiar and I didn't like it. I was thrown bloody images of Emily and it pushed me into stepping back for the light switch.

"Oi who said you're allowed in-"

"Oh shut up Jones" It couldn't be! Could it?! I lurched backwards for the light and nearly fell to my knees when I saw her.

"P-Polly?!"

"Duh" she glanced up from the laptop and threw me a grin. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"But..you..the fire...you're dead!"

She snorted, "So are you," I stared shocked at her and she sighed, "Do I look dead?"

I looked her over. She might as well be. She looked like the way I did last night. Bloody and covered in dark soot. Only a thousand times worse. Her lip was split and a deep gash was slowly dribbling blood across her forehead, and a matching cut was slashed down her left cheek. Dried blood caked her neck and stuck to her hair, mixing violently with the ginger. Her jacket was torn, her shirt ripped and filthy, and I could see blood on the shredded skin underneath the torn fabric. I winced while I looked at her. She looked terrible.

Polly got fed up after my silent studying dragged into minutes and held a bleeding hand out to me. I wouldn't take it so she laughed and stood up to me.

"Don't freak out"

I blinked and then gasped with pain when she hugged me. A strong warm body breathed against mine and it actually surprised me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her back, still a little worried I'd gone insane and hallucinated her. But that definitely felt like Polly. I let out a laugh.

It really was her! She was alive!

I squeezed her tight and span us in a circle. It probably hurt her, I know it did me, but she laughed with me, happy like me to have our best friend back.

"Christ, don't you do that to me ever again!" I told her as I set her back on her feet. She shrugged back at me.

"Now you know how I felt"

"And yet I didn't get this much of a hello" I smirked holding her up when she staggered a little in front of me. I sat her down on the bed and watched her heavy breathing.

"Polly, what happened?" She was about to reply but another voice cut over her.

"I would like to know that too"

We both looked back at Belle and the others stood in the doorway. I guess our laughter had drawn them over. I glanced back at Polly and she shook her head. We couldn't tell them.

"Burning building, shot at, car chase" I shrugged.

Belle glared at me and I knew she was hating me for keeping Polly a secret. I looked away from her. Polly glanced between us and smiled a little at the awkwardness before she coughed and nodded at the other girls.

"Can someone get me Lucy and matron? Only I feel like I'm bleeding out over here"

The girls rushed out of the room for help but Belle stayed behind. Polly nudged my shoulder when she locked the door behind the others. Belle turned back to us and quickly marched up to Polly. I stood up between them when she looked about ready to smack the geek.

"Calm down Belle-"

"Why didn't you tell me you'd found her?!" She shouted over my shoulder at Polly, "I thought she was dead and you let me think she was!"

"Belle-" she shoved me away and I stumbled down beside the bed. I braced my arm across my ribs when the fall rattled them. Damn she was pissed.

Polly sighed and stood up, bending down a little to offer me a hand up.

"Because, would you have really believed all this without solid proof it was real?" She said as she helped me up.

I pulled her behind me when Belle went for her again. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them in my hands.

"Get off me Kelly!" She screamed trying to throw me off.

"Just stop belle! It wasn't pollys fault, it was mine. I was the one who went away-" she tried yanking her hands loose but i tightened my hold on them, "I was the one who got in trouble. And I was the one who broke my promise to come back. Polly didn't. If you want to be mad then be mad at me"

I let her go then and she smacked her fist into my shoulder before she collapsed against me crying. I held her against me as I glanced back at Polly. She was smiling at us, happy I guess to see us together again. Even if we were fighting.

"Is this a bad time to ask about my car?" I laughed and shook my head at her. Trust Polly.

Annabelle peered back at the geek once she'd calmed down and I swear she looked like a shy first year. She wiped her eyes and stepped back from me.

"I'm sorry Polly" Polly waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Nah don't be Belle. I'd have reacted the exact same way if it was me"

"Still, I'm sorry" Polly rolled her eyes and dumped herself back on the bed.

I watched her wince badly when she shifted too fast. I turned back to face her. I was frowning, trying to piece it all together. But it just wouldn't fit.

"Polly, no offence but how are you not dead? I mean that bomb-"

"Was built by a five year old I swear" she mumbled over me while she clicked on her laptop.

"It blew the place apart pol! You should be dead!"

"And yet here I am. It's a miracle" she said cynically, too busy staring down at the computer screen to read our shock.

"Polly!"Belle's voice rode with mine with the shout and Polly sighed.

"Fine. I got the laptop and was on the fourth floor when the bomb detonated. I realised what had happened and ran. Some guy bumped into me, said he'd lost his daughter. The bloody bastard knocked me out when I said I'd help-"  
"Young guy? White hoody?" She nodded and I felt my right hand curl into a fist.

"I woke up shortly after and my laptop was gone. I heard you shouting, Kelly, and I tried but I couldn't get to stairs had collapsed. I tried going around but-"

"The second bomb?" She nodded and ran a finger across the cut on her cheek.

"Walked straight into it" We stared at her. That was impossible!

"But you're alive!" Belle cried out in disbelief.

Polly rolled her eyes again. How could she be making such a little deal out of this?! If I'd cheated death Polly must have just rigged the entire game. She shouldn't be here.

"Why aren't you dead?" I snapped bluntly. She chuckled and then gasped when it upset her torn body.

"Call it luck?" She panted pressing a hand to her side.

I noticed the large patch of stained fabric under her shaking fingers and I quickly knelt beside her and peeled her fingers away before I lifted her shirt up. Belle gasped behind me and I stared up at Polly. I never noticed just how pale she was before. But now I was close enough to see past the soot? She looked like death.

Polly smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Got some of that magic come back to life shit for me, Kel? Only this hurts. A lot"

"Belle, go get the matron. Now" She didn't need telling twice, she bolted straight out of the room.

Polly looked down at the deep gash when I pressed my hands over it, trying to keep the pressure strong.

"Guess that'll scar huh?" I looked up at her and shook my head.

"Stop it"

"Oh lighten up kel, it's just a scratch"

"Polly I can see your bloody ribs. It's not just a scratch!"

"I've had worse. And you have too. So," she tipped my chin up and tapped my cheek, "Chill. Out."

I muttered under my breath and she laughed, making more blood ooze out over my hands. I pressed harder and told her to stop moving. She ignored me and pulled her laptop up beside us.

"It's a good thing you found this, we're going to need the list I copied"

"Is this really the time pol?!" She smirked

"It's the best time. Now pay attention," she tapped a code in and tilted the screen around so I could see it. The numbers weren't flying around anymore but falling in a thick list of names and addresses. So I could guess she'd just tapped in the code i'd been looking for.

"The microchip? Was stolen from mi7 last night" I glanced up at her,

"How do you-"

"I checked my voicemail, my team were shot and the microchip was stolen. With us off the grid the board of directors didn't feel safe. They shut all missions at home down. Kelly," I looked up at her, that was the first time she'd said my name, "We're the last agents left"

"Meaning?" She smiled and took hold of one of my hands.

"It's you and me kid. Ready to kick some ass again?" I shook my head. I didn't want that. At all. Polly sighed.

"I know you want to stay here but we have a -"

"I have a duty to belle first. I won't put her through all this again" I said firmly trying to ignore the way her eyes had started to dull a little. She was going to pass out. I could see it happening. And if she did that I couldn't be all that certain she'd wake up.

"Kel, please help me with this. It's one last mission"

"We could die" I reminded her. She laughed and more blood spiked over my fingers. Where the hell were the girls?!

"We already have haven't we?," I rolled my eyes, "Just think about it yeah?"

I frowned and looked up at her when her voice leaked exhaustion. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was turning shallow. I held my breath waiting for her to do something. But she didn't. She wasn't moving.

"Polly?," I shook her arm, "Polly?!" I stood up and leant over her, trying everything I could think of to get her awake.

"Please don't hit me for this" I muttered before sharply slapping her good cheek.

She feebly stirred and that was enough for me. I straightened up and hauled her over my left shoulder, turning quickly to get her to help. My body screamed at me to get rid of the pressure weighing it down but I ignored it. I'd lost Polly once already. I'll be damned if I let it happen a second time.

"Kel.." She groaned and I pushed myself into running with her.

"Stay with me pol" Please stay with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: So this is may be a little confusing. Basically it's a super quick flashback montage around Kelly and Polly's friendship starting from first year (You know like they do in the movies?) I'm just trying it out here, so apologies if it loses you :P I haven't bothered with boldness or italics because I figured that'd be annoying to read in a massive lump like this. Just bear in mind it's all happening in Kelly's head and you should be fine. Happy readings! :)_**

* * *

"Kelly give it back!" I laughed and held the calculator over my head. She was so short she couldn't reach it if she tried.

"No way, you gotta say it first" I teased.

"Just give it back!"

"Just say it!"

"Fine! Kelly is awesome and cool and everybody else sucks. Happy?" I nodded and held the calculator out to her.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"God you're annoying!" She walked away with her calculator and I bit my lip waiting.

"KELLY!" I laughed and ran away as she came after me, hand clenched around the vandalised calculator, 'GEEK' scratched freshly into it.

* * *

"What tribe should I be in?" I asked her. Polly sighed beside me and put her book down.

"Which one do you want to be in?" I shrugged. I didn't know. Polly smiled and tapped my head.

"You know your problem?," I shook my head, "You're too awesome and cool to be in a tribe"

I grinned at her and gave her a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

"You're such a geek"

* * *

"Kel, have you seen Charlotte? Katie and Jess are fighting again"

"Tried the head girls room?" I offered. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I've done that!" I laughed and she smacked me, "I need to find her! They're tearing the school apart!"

"What do you expect from an emo and a chav?" I replied inching around her and opening the classroom window. She frowned at me when I started to climb out

"And you're going where kel?" I dropped down onto the gravel and looked up at her worried frown. I smirked.

"Field trip. Wanna come with?" I held my hand out to her and she bit her lip, "Pol?"

She took my hand and I grinned.

* * *

"Polly can we go? I'm bored of looking at books. I do enough of that at school"

"Throwing them at Taylor doesn't count as looking"

"Please let's go," I moaned tugging on her sleeve, "Your mum promised to make brownies with meee" She laughed and I huffed

"You're such a little kid sometimes kel"

"Tha's becu'th I am one, th'ee?" She smiled at my lispy voice and gently pushed me away from her.

"I'm reading" I groaned. Why'd she have to love books so much?They were so boring!

I read the titles of the ones she'd left on the table beside her and then peaked the prices. I whistled.

"All that just for a book?!"

"And that's why I'm trying to read them here" she said smiling at the page. Hint hint Kelly. I smiled at her, such a geek.

I felt bad she couldn't afford to buy them though. I bet she'd read them everyday if she could. I was still thinking about it when we eventually left the bookshop.

* * *

"Pol, can you help me with this?"

She sighed and reluctantly moved her eyes away from her shiny new laptop to the pile of books I'd dumped on the desk beside her. She took one glance at the titles and then stared up at me.

"What's-"

"Happy birthday geek" She stood up and hugged me so tight I thought my ribs would explode. Talk about grateful!

* * *

"And why are you here again, Kelly?" Me and Polly exchanged a wide smirk before I approached Miss Fritton's desk.

"Oh you know, another run in with the old bill. Complete misunderstanding though, right Pol?"

She nodded, "Completely"

"And what was the misunderstanding exactly?" Miss Fritton asked with an unamused look. We weren't fooled by it though.

"Well, they thought they could catch us" I said cheekily with a smirk when miss fritton started giggling,

"Oh you girlies are a credit to this school"

"Try our best miss" Polly replied. I smirked at her.

* * *

"My dad just died" I stared up at her tearful face and felt tears hit my own eyes. Lucas had been like a dad to me since my own parents had died.

She was trembling on the spot and I could tell she was four seconds away from a breakdown. And I hated it.

I stretched up and pulled her down onto the bed beside me, tightly locking my arms around her while she quietly cried into my neck, mindful as ever of the sleeping girls around us.

"It's okay," I whispered, rubbing her back and kissing her head, "Shh, c'mon Pol. What would your old man say if he caught you crying eh?"

"I just c-can't believe he's g-gone" she sobbed.

I sighed and pulled myself back to look at her. A sad and pained blue blur cried back to me and I felt my heart break.

"Everything will be okay Polly,' I pulled her back to me and kissed her head again while she wept against me, "I promise"

* * *

"And as we lay to rest our brother, Lucas, let us not forget-"

"I can't do this" I tightened my hold on her and kept her standing beside me.

"You'll regret it forever if you walk out now, " She trembled and I wrapped my other arm around her too, "Polly, he'd want you to be here. He'd want you to say goodbye"

She nodded and hid her face into my neck, not bothering to pull herself together enough to throw some dirt on the grave when the priest offered the box to her.

"Kel-"

"It's okay" I did it for her, and with the dirt falling into his grave I promised Lucas I'd always look after his little girl. Even if it killed me.

"It'll be okay" I quietly said, to both of them.

* * *

I woke up when something warm pressed against me and I sighed tiredly to myself before wrapping my arm over her.

"Another nightmare?" I whispered. I felt her nod and I let her cuddle into me before asking what it was about. She wouldn't tell me but I could guess it was bad.

"They're just dreams pol. They'll go away eventually"

"They don't go away. Not unless you're near," I smiled.

We were both quiet for a bit, just listening to the others sleeping. She tilted her face back and I could feel her looking at me even though it was too dark in the dorm to see anything. Her fingers touched my neck and I squeezed her waist to let her know I was still awake.

"Kel?"

"Hmm?" I was already drifting off again.

"Don't leave me" I woke up and looked at her in the dark. She sounded so scared. But I guess she had a right to. I was all she had left now. And she was all I had too. I held her tight and shook my head.

"Never"

* * *

"Kel I'm not so sure about this" I rolled my eyes and carried on setting the traps under the emos' beds.

"It's going to work fine. And when it does and we tell JJ she won't do anything and I'll have to save the day. All we have to do is get Miss Fritton to notice and then bam! Hello Head girl badge"

Polly sighed and connected the cameras up while I tied up and hid the last piece of string.

"What're you two up to?" We jumped and turned back to Chelsea and I shared a quick smile with Polly before I walked up to the wannabe Totty.

"Nothing" I told her hooking my arm around her neck and steering her away from the trap towards the door. I had to stretch up a little to do it, I swear Chelsea was on a growth spurt or something. Polly carried on setting up behind us.

"But-"

"Chelsea would I lie to you?" She glanced down at me with those big blue eyes and then she smiled. I smiled back at her, she was too pretty not to.

"Yes actually, you would" I shrugged at her and nudged her towards the door.

"JJ's looking for you," I told her with a smile, "Something to do with being in her gang-"

I was cut off by immediate squeals of excitement and Chelsea running out the room. Polly sighed behind me.

"You shouldn't have said that"

"She'll get in anyway. JJ was talking about her to Hannah earlier. All Chelsea has to do is bring it up in conversation" Polly stared at me.

"Kel, do you realise what you just did? You just got Chelsea Parker into a clique!" I grinned at her.

"I know. Head girl material or what?" She rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

"Why on earth would you do something so stupid?!" I rolled my eyes and tried to look away. She yanked my face back and continued dabbing at the cut above my eye.

"It's not your job Kel!"

"Who else was going to stop them killing each other?! JJ?" I snapped back slapping her hands down. Polly flung the wet cloth down and smacked my shoulder.

"You are such an idiot Kelly Jones!"

"And you're a dumb geek!" I threw back. I was angry I got hurt. Angry Taylor gloated about it to Polly. Annoyed Polly wouldn't leave me alone.

"That statement contradicts itself moron!"

"Look, Andrea was about to kill Taylor. I had to stop her"

"By walking into that bloody crowbar yourself?!" I had to admit it was stupid. But I couldn't just let them kill each other.

"I didn't mean to get hurt Pol" I mumbled, a little ashamed with myself. She sighed and dabbed at the cut with her cloth again.

"You never do Kelly. That's your problem" I smiled at her and when she glanced down at me again she smiled too.

* * *

We were up on the roof just chilling on the sofa away from the party downstairs. We'd been dancing and drinking for hours and now the drunk happiness was keeping us warm. Polly snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her when she shivered against me.

"Kel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks" I looked down at her and blinked through the drunk haze so I could focus on her.

"For wha'?"

"Bein' ma mate. I'm not sure I ev' said before" I laughed and squeezed her.

"My pleasure pol" She playfully pushed me away when I kissed her cheek.

"You're drunk" she slurred with a hiccup. I grinned.

"So is you" I tapped her nose and burst into giggles when she went cross-eyed.

Polly laughed with me and we were still laughing when Chelsea and Andrea came staggering up to pull us back down to the party.

* * *

"C'mon Polly, spin the bottle!" Polly groaned and set her drink down.

"Do I have to? I mean the probability involved is-"

"Just completely boring to listen to," I cut in saving us all from a headache. She scowled at me, "Don't be a whimp, just spin it"

"Fine," she span and the girls all bounced excited as the bottle flipped around towards them. It landed on Chelsea and the Totty squeaked excited.

"Okay Polly, truth or dare?"

"Too easy, geeky's going to go for truth" I mumbled swallowing done more trinsky. I could feel it burn down and enter my blood stream. I loved the feeling. It was like fire in my blood.

Polly gave me another scowl and opted dare. Surprising. Chelsea smirked coyly to herself.

"I dare you to...-" the girls giggled as Chelsea looked around at us.

"Kiss Kelly" I spat my drink out and stared at her. Polly looked just as shocked.

"No way!" Me and Polly said together. Chelsea laughed.

"Can't back out of a dare, Cole. Get smooching"

"Chelsea, for Christs sake!" She smirked at me too. The girls started egging us on and I scowled around at them all.

"Scared Kelly?," I glared at the Totty and shook my head, "Prove it then"

I locked eyes with Polly. I could see the reluctance I was feeling shine in her eyes but she knew I wouldn't back out when it came to a question of cowardice. It'd feel wrong and everything but it had to be done. Fucking Totty.

"I hate you Chelsea" Polly sighed walking up to me.

I sighed too and stood up. I told myself it'd be okay, ten second kiss then forget about it. Easy. I wish.

"You're going to love it" Chelsea promised watching us nervously get closer. I glared at her then looked down at Polly and sighed.

"Ready?" She shrugged back at me and I rolled my eyes before I bent down and kissed her.

The girls counted around us but I could barely hear them. Polly was...wow, actually a really good kisser. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking but I was honestly getting into it the longer it carried on. I gently cupped her face and pressed harder with my lips, smiling a little when she gasped under them.

"Ten...girls?" We were still kissing, too lost in it to want to stop. Which bugged Chelsea.

"You're running over your limit girls!"

I slowly moved away from Polly and stared at the floor, awkwardly avoiding her eye as I scratched my arm. She looked just as embarrassed as me.

"Well, that was something" Chelsea commented with another smirk before she span the bottle.

"Certainly was" I muttered. Polly actually blushed.

* * *

"Miss Jones, I've been thinking long and hard about this and I've finally made a decision"

My heart was pounding in my throat and I felt like I was going to pass out with nerves. After all that work me and Polly put it in it came down to this, ten painful minutes of watching Camilla smile at me, making me extremely nervous. But I kept my cool.

Miss fritton sighed to herself and looked up at me with a smile, the badge held up in her hand.

"I'm making you head girl, Kelly"

I hid the ecstatic grin and nodded. Outside calm as anything, inside? I was just about holding off the excited Totty dance.

I took the badge off her and pinned it proudly to my shirt. She smiled and excused me. I politely thanked her and walked out the room, neatly shutting her office door behind me. I made it about five steps before the excitement got the better of me

"YES!" I shouted jumping on the spot with a mad grin. Laughter echoed out of the room next to me and I smiled in at Polly sat on top of a desk watching me fist pump the air.

"I take it it was good news?" I nodded and pointed at my new badge. Polly flashed me a grin and walked up to me.

She brushed her finger over the shiny metal and then sighed. I frowned at her. Was she jealous? I'd feel terrible if she was.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervous. She shook her head.

"You're going to be even more of a handful now, aren't you?" I smiled and hooked my arm around her neck with a grin.

"Yup"

* * *

"Annabelle fritton" I leant back in my seat while Polly paced about as she went through new girls file. She looked up when she'd finished, waiting for an opinion. I shrugged.

"Sounds like another posh daddy's girl to me. Let the girls know she's coming" I stood up to leave but she stopped me.

"She's Miss Fritton's niece!" I didn't even blink at her outburst.

"You know we don't play favourites here Polly"

"And Miss Fritton's brother will see it that way will he?" I shrugged and she rolled her eyes at me.

"He knows what he's signing her up for" I said stretching back into the sofa with a yawn. We'd been up here for ages and I was knackered.

"This will end in a lawsuit" she muttered tapping angrily on newbie's file with her pen. I laughed and shook my head.

"Polly you know just as well as I do that we make sure that's in the small print"

"Of course I know, I bloody wrote it!" She leant down and hit me when I kept laughing.

I caught her wrist and pulled her down on top of me on the sofa. She yelped and tried to wriggle free but I kept her pinned to my chest until she gave up.

"You know what to say" I whispered with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"You're so immature"

"Yet I'm the head girl. Strange isn't it?"

"Surreal" she agreed. I laughed and glanced at her watch. Running late again. I let her go and stood up to leave.

"Catch ya later geek, I gotta go meet newbie"

"Try to be nice kel!" She called after me. I scoffed. As if.

* * *

"Welcome to St Trinians"

My voice echoed down the stairs as I walked away. My brain was running a mile and my heart doubled its pace. I'd been expecting the snobby attitude but the rest?

"Somebody looks shocked. Did Fritton actually manage to surprise the big bad head girl?"

I walked past her, ignoring what she said. Polly simply laughed and told me it was just the start. I had a funny feeling she was right.

* * *

"Half a million pounds?!" I shouted in disbelief as I paced. My voice echoed sharply back at me. I sounded so angry.

Polly was just as mad but she had a better hold on her emotions when it came to bad surprises. She let me pace past her on the sofa an extra few times before she got up and stopped me.

"Kel stop, you're making me anxious," I sighed, "Look, it's tricky but we can do something right?" I laughed.

"Half a bar pol! Do you have that stashed away anywhere?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"No but there must be something"

"Polly, nothing can fix this! We might as well go tell the others to pack now"

She stared at me, "You're seriously giving up?!," I shrugged and turned away from her, "Coward"

I stopped in my tracks and glared at the floor. Fucking geek. I turned back and caught her smiling. And then I smiled. Bitch knew how to play me right.

"You're such a geek" I told her collapsing on the sofa with an aggravated sigh. She nodded and sat beside me.

"Come up with a plan and I might admit you're awesome"

"Don't forget cool" She slapped my hand and I smiled.

* * *

It was cold, I guess everything was at stupid o'clock. We were stood in Andreas dream place at this time of morning, a graveyard. I shivered in my jacket and gave her an encouraging smile. She'd been reluctant to come at first, too worried over the heist. But I wouldn't let her stay away. Not today.

I watched as Polly knelt down by the grave, her hand came up to touch the stone and she let out a shaky breath I could see melt into the air. Her other hand came up and tapped my thigh and I willingly gave her mine.

"Okay Pol?" She nodded.

"I miss him" she whispered running her fingers over his name. I squeezed her hand.

"I do too" I said kneeling beside her and touching the tombstone myself.

Polly slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed into my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on, we should get back" I shook my head at her. I could tell she needed more time here.

"School can wait pol" She read the seriousness in my expression and nodded.

We sat like that until the sun came up properly, I think pol even fell asleep on me for a while. But I stayed awake, silently telling Lucas everything he'd missed out on in pollys life. I bet if he was alive he'd have smiled at the pair of us sat here together.

* * *

"Ready Jones?" I nodded and looked over at Belle with a smirk.

"Born ready Cole"

"You know the plan right?" I looked back at the geek, genuine concern riding the otherwise calm in her eyes. I nodded.

"Go in, grab the painting, run out. Easy"

Her fingers brushed my neck a little as she fixed the ear piece in and I shivered a little in my seat when it tickled.

"Kelly this isn't like stealing that dagger from those tribesmen in Cameroon-"

"'Course it isn't. They had spears" She smacked me sharp around the back of the head and I scowled before smacking her back.

"Don't hit me!"

"Don't hit me then!"

"Children please!" We both looked back at belle and sighed. I pushed polly off me and stood up.

"Yes mother" I mumbled to her. Belle blushed and I smiled. Christ she was beautiful.

Polly was watching me with narrowed eyes and I immediately pushed myself back into head girl mode.

"Right girls, let's get this show going. Totties get ready. Andrea, we need this floor drilled-"

"Ha! Unlucky goth"

"Taylor help the Totties," The entire trailer laughed at her and I smiled before turning back to the twins, "You two got your gear?"

They nodded and I mussed their already messy hair. They giggled and wandered over to belle while I tucked my shirt back in and double checked our equipment. The girls rushed about around me and it didn't help my nerves one bit. I seriously hoped we pulled this off. A hand wrapped over mine as it secretly trembled on the desk and I smiled back at Polly.

"Everything will be fine Kelly" I nodded. It better be.

* * *

"You like her dont you? Belle I mean" I shrugged and ignored her slurry smile. Polly always was a lightweight. She hooked her arm around my shoulders and swayed a little against me.

"I reckon you two make for a brilliant couple" I hid my smile and shook my head.

"You're drunk pol"

"And you're dumb. You should be dancing with her. Go on" She took my bottle off me and pushed me towards the stage where Belle was dancing with Chelsea.

"Nothing's going on pol. She's just a mate "

"I've got four cameras that say different Jones" I wanted to smack myself. Bloody cameras! She smirked and pointed back at Belle.

"I think she's waiting for you kel" I followed her gaze and sure enough belle was watching me with an inviting smirk. I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"I'm not sure about this pol" she laughed.

"When are you sure about anything," Touché Cole, "Look at me kel,"

She went all serious and if I hadn't watched her down all those drinks I'd say she'd been pretending to be drunk. Polly squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Everything will be okay. Promise" I was suddenly thirteen again on my bed saying that to her. And that had been okay right? I grinned. And nodded. Her smile slurred again and she waved towards Belle.

"Off you pop"

* * *

"Kelly you're supposed to interrogate the suspect, not beat them to death!"

"He's not dead" I sighed downing the rest of my coffee, "Yet"

"You're going to get us both kicked out if you're not careful"

"Like they'd throw us away. You know they love us Trinian girls"

"They love to punish us. Seriously Kel, you might not care anymore but I do"

"Whatever Polly" I got up and collected my things from my desk. She watched me with a frown when I started pulling my jacket on.

"Where're you going?"

"I got a date with an angel" She groaned and I grinned.

"Jones, you are seriously pushing it"

"With them or with you Pol?"

"Everyone. You better get back when I phone you"

"I will. Scouts honour" I held my right hand up and Polly scoffed.

"You were never in the Scouts"

"Yeah I was. Remember that night I infiltrated their camp for marshmallows?" She let out a smile and I grinned, "Yeah, you remember"

"Thought you had a date? Your angel won't be happy if you keep her waiting"

"She likes it when I'm devilishly late"

* * *

My phone was ringing but she was trying to get me to ignore it, pressing her lips teasingly over mine so I'd forget about work and keep holding onto her. I couldn't though.

"Belle, I really have to get this"

"No you don't Kel" she mumbled back, teeth gliding over my neck while her hands locked over mine, keeping them away from my pocket where my mobile was singing aloud.

"It's Polly, she could be in trouble. Just give me five seconds?," Belle looked up at me and I smiled, "Just five?"

"One..." I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

"Hey Pol, you wouldn't believe what happened today. We actually infiltrated-"

"We've located the chip, Kel" I froze and Belle tensed up with me for a second.

"Where?"

"I can't say right now, I'm still getting all the details. Be ready though. I'll call you when I need you" She hung up and I stared down at the phone.

Belle kissed my cheek and breathed the last of the countdown into my skin before she tilted my face back to hers, kissing the worry out of me. I sighed. Polly didn't need me right this second. Better make the most of it I guess.

* * *

"Agent jones?"

"It's time" Polly quipped sadly. I sighed.

* * *

"Kelly calm down for a sec"

"Can we just go? I want this over with quick"

"Hey jones, about time you showed up. We were just about to leave without you. Isn't that right Cole?"

"Shut up Cooper" she warned reading the murder in my eyes. He laughed and ignored her.

"Where were you anyway Jones? Snogging some random again? Last chance shag before you get called away-"

"Cooper!"

He kept ignoring her and I completely lost it after his assumption that I must've been sleeping with a tramp with the mood I was in. Polly glanced back at me and nodded, he deserved it. She ducked out of the way and the people surrounding us watched on shocked when I punched him down, not enough to knock him out but enough to knock some sense into him. Hopefully.

"Say one more word to me on this trip Cooper, and I'll make sure you come home in a box. Understand?"

He nodded and wiped the blood off his chin before staggering to his feet.

Polly was biting back a laugh, I could tell. She nudged my arm once he'd stormed off and I took one last fleeting look around at London outside before hitching my bag over my shoulder and following her through the busy terminal.

* * *

"It's f-f-freezing here!" I chattered, teeth clattering against the cold.

Polly sighed and wrapped her blanket over me before she sat down in front of me, letting me wrap my arms around her.

"I h-h-hate P-P-Poland!" I complained into her back, shaking uncontrollably against her. She was so warm it was impossible. Polly patted my knee under the blanket.

"Not long now" she soothed.

"Why couldn't C-C-Cooper have frozen his a-arse off and we stay in the ho-o-otel?"

"Because we can do the job right" she mumbled distractedly while she read through some papers. I didn't mind. Polly was always thinking away.

She yelped when I pulled her back against me and I stuttered a laugh.

"Why do these bad g-guys always do these things out in the m-middle of n-nowhere? I'm s-s-sick of the c-cold!"

"Because they're smarter than you," she said tilting her face back so I could see her smile, "You'd try to defeat the world in the comfort of Belle's bed if you could"

I nodded, "Least it'd be w-warm"

"But you'd get caught easy"

"Least it'd b-be warm" I repeated to moot her point.

She rolled her eyes and settled back against my chest. Any other day I might be feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable, unfaithful even, with how intimate we were being. But I was just too cold to care that much. Besides, I kinda liked it. Polly being close always made me feel happier. And warm. Safe.

Polly gave it another ten minutes of me shivering against her while she read through our plans before deciding to give up. She knew I wasn't listening.

"We should probably get some sleep kel. We've got to be up and ready before they break camp tomorrow"

I nodded and reluctantly let her go. She turned around to face me and rolled her eyes at my violent shivering as I settled down alone on the old torn sofa. I looked up when she moved in front of me and peeled the blanket back so she could climb in beside me. I arched an eyebrow at her and she tapped my head

"Survival 101 dufus. If I leave you like that you probably won't wake up tomorrow"

I shrugged and nestled down behind her, chin tucked on her shoulder while my right arm hung over her waist. It was already a hundred degrees warmer under the blankets.

"Just don't push me away Kelly " she begged settling herself down. I sighed and tightened my hold on her waist.

"Never" I mumbled already sinking into sleep. She sighed and I smiled when my mouth accidentally brushed her neck and I pulled her closer into me.

* * *

"Where is she Jones?!"

I couldn't see who the voice belonged to. I couldn't see anything. I'd been blindfolded and tied down. I wasn't even sure how long I'd been here for. I was asked again and again about Polly and I kept denying them information.

Something hard hit my stomach when I refused to reply and I wheezed and coughed. The person laughed and a sharp punch was delivered to my jaw. I held in the pained groan and spat out the blood. A disgusted snarl followed by another punch told me I'd got them. I smiled then and took another hit to my face and kidney. Not doing anything about it, refusing to react to it. They kept hitting and I kept quiet.

They gave up after the twentieth punch and I smirked, "I'm tired of this. Let her learn patience in her cell"

"Same time tomorrow then?" I called as I was untied and dragged away. The voice cussed back at me in Polish and I laughed.

* * *

"Don't mess around. You know who I am" she grinned and I backed away shaking my head.

"I've never seen you before in my life"

* * *

"A gun?!"

"Yes a bloody gun! Shoot them!"

* * *

"It's okay. We'll figure it out, it's okay"

* * *

"I hate flying" she looked back at me and smiled.

* * *

"Welcome home jones"

* * *

"Just go wait in the car"

"But-"

"Just go!"

* * *

An explosion. Glass and photographs. An apartment on fire. Her apartment.

"Polly?!" I coughed over the smoke and looked around myself, "Polly?!"

* * *

"Kel" she groaned and I pushed myself into running with her. I'd never felt so terrified in my life but I had to save her.

"Stay with me pol"

Please stay with me.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kelly, please stop pacing"

"Why? Am I making you anxious?" Belle stood up when I snapped at her and cupped my face, making me look down at her.

"I know you're scared but Polly is a fighter. She's going to be okay "

"And if she isn't?"

Annabelle looked away uncertain and my brain flicked though all the memories again, fast forwarding them on loop. I felt the pain hit me again, harder this time. I pressed my hand to my head and held back on the groan. She touched my wrist concerned but I ignored her.

"Kelly, please try to calm down-"

"Calm down?," I scoffed and shook my head at her, "That's my best mate dying in there! How would you like that?!"

I turned my back on her and started walking up and down again. Anything to block the pain out. Belle let out a short sigh behind me and it was heavy with tears. I swallowed. I hated hearing it.

"I didn't like it," she said, voice sounding a little distanced. I heard footsteps echoing after her, "That's why I didn't stick around"

I stopped pacing then and turned back in time to see her walking alone up the corridor.

"Belle, wait-"

"It's fine" she called back over her shoulder. I watched her go and scratched a hand up the back of my neck. I sighed annoyed with myself. Brilliant going, Jones.

I slumped down into a seat in the waiting area and held my face in my hands. Some people around me gave me sympathetic smiles of reassurance when I looked up again. I ignored them. I was far too caught up in everything to give a grateful smile back. This was such a stupid mess.

"Miss Lewis?" I didn't respond at first, the fake name just washed over me. Someone touched my shoulder and I snapped my eyes up, jumping a little while my hand twitched with reflex.

The young nurse smiled down at me and moved her hand away from my bloodied shirt with a little nervous cough,

"Your friend is out of theatre and her condition is stable. You can see her in an hour when the drugs have worn off"

I nodded relieved, "Which room?"

The nurse smiled again and pointed to the one all the other nurses and doctors were walking out of. I nodded and thanked her, giving her a tired smile as she walked away.

I tried telling myself to breathe now. Polly was okay. I should be happy. Then why wasn't I? I felt anxious and wound up, and my body was permanently tensed like it expected an attack any second. I sat there tapping my feet against the white floor, silently picking at the fresh bandages the hospital had wrapped me up in until the patients around me threw me impatient looks. I sighed, I couldn't help being nervous.

Polly's room was dark and nobody had been in to check up on her in a while. I checked the clock above the nurses station. I still had thirty eight minutes to wait. God this was going slow!

"Fuck this" I stood up and tightened the satchel strap on my back, casting an untrusting look around myself before approaching Polly's door. Call me paranoid but I was not leaving this thing unguarded now MI7 had given up.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened her door. I nearly cried right then. I'd been expecting to see her laid down looking like a dead person but I should have known by now that she was full of surprises.

Polly was already sat up reading a book despite being heavily sedated. She was humming to herself so I guess she was feeling fine. I let out a long silent breath and told my stupid head to relax. Didn't work much though.

"You took your time sneaking in," she didn't even need to look up to know it was me, "Going soft Jones?"

I laughed and shut the door before walking up to her.

"You should be asleep" She rolled her eyes and flicked the page.

"What do they say? No sleep for the wicked?"

"Sinners never sleep is a better way of putting it," I replied sitting down in the chair next to her. I leant back in it and let out a tired sigh. She put the book down and smiled at me, "Polly-"

"Na-uh! Don't start with all that mushy stuff" How'd she know I was going to?

"But-" I jumped in my seat when her hand came up. I thought she was going to smack me. She didn't. Her palm cupped my cheek and she smiled.

"No"

I sighed and nodded. We never were the mushy type. Polly settled back when I stayed quiet and she picked at the gauze tape on her hand.

"I brought your laptop" I said pulling it off my back. She grinned.

"So is this you agreeing to help?" I shook my head.

"This is me bringing you your stuff, like a good friend might"

"A good friend would also help their best mate out" I sighed and closed my eyes

"Polly, I can't do it to Belle again"

"It won't happen again" she assured me. I laughed

"Look at me Pol, look at yourself. This happened with mi7 backing. What the hell will happen without it?"

"You forget this happened all on orders with rules. Now? No orders and no rules. We can do whatever we want to stay out of danger," she looked up at my uncertain expression and patted my cheek again, "Don't worry. I'll make sure your pretty face doesn't get hurt again"

I smacked her hand down and she laughed. I was angry with her but I had to smile.

"I hate you polly"

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded. I couldn't let her do this alone. Besides, I had a promise to keep. She slowly reached over and hugged me with an estatic grin. I winced a little.

"Thank you so much kel" I shrugged, "You won't regret this"

"I will when Belle finds out"

Polly laughed and then gasped a little. Her hand pressed against her side and I frowned down at it. She let go of me then and shifted straight on the bed. I tried asking if she needed anything but the geek ignored me in favour of turning her laptop on and slowly taking me through our awol mission she had planned while ignoring the concern in my eyes. It was hard focusing on it all and when I did I couldn't help but notice the date mark on all the documents she kept pointing at.

"How long have you had this planned for polly?" I asked cutting over her speech about stopping by my apartment, wherever that was, for gear. She looked down at the laptop and sighed.

"Since before we left for Poland" I stared at her, "It was only a backup plan, for just incase"

"Geek" was all I said in reply.

I tilted the computer screen back to me and scrolled down the plans. It looked impossible. Polly was smirking beside me. I glanced back at her and smiled

"What?"

"This, it's like nothing's wrong. Like we're planning how to make the chavs and emos fight"

"We haven't done that since second year pol" She blinked at me and then nodded

"See you're memory's still going strong"

I shrugged, "Not really. It's just a flashback I had while I was waiting outside"

Polly looked up at me with a critical eye when I winced again. This headache was seriously getting on my nerves. Her fingers brushed my right temple and I flinched away from her.

"Kelly, how many did you have?"

She looked like she was expecting bad news. I didn't want her worrying about me, not when she was so beat up herself. So I brushed it off as just the one and tried my best to hide the pounding in my head.

"Polly, how are you expecting to get around like that?" She was bandaged up pretty bad. She shrugged back at me like she didn't care. Probably didn't knowing her.

"Same way you've been managing. Gritting my teeth and getting on with it," her fingers left my face and ran down to the bandage on my right arm, "How is the arm by the way?"

I shrugged but she wouldn't take that as an answer. Polly slipped my shirt up and tapped the bandage waiting. I sighed and started to unravel it. She looked down at the cut, impressed I think with matrons work. The hospital staff certainly had been. She started to wrap it back up and I winced when the knot squeezed down on my skin. She mumbled an apology and took my hand

"We've got to get to work"

I wanted to object, seriously object, but I couldn't. You didn't disagree with Polly unless you wanted a smack around the head. I nodded instead and stood up to go, looking down at her uncertain. She smiled back and handed me the laptop.

I frowned down at it in my hands, "Don't you want it?"

"With the state I'm in? I'd be lucky to keep the staff away from it. Just guard if for me yeah? Keep it safe"

I nodded and tucked it into her satchel before hooking it all over my left shoulder. Polly watched me tuck Belle's ruined hoody over the strap with a sad smile I didn't want to see. It made me feel like I wasn't going to to see her again. Panic hit anxiety in my chest and the headache suddenly burned brighter again. I didn't like this one bit.

I stepped over to her before leaving and bent down, giving her a smile so she wouldn't worry about me. I gently touched her cheek, the unscathed one, and told her to take it easy. She rolled her eyes and smacked my hand back.

"Don't worry about me Jones, just take care of yourself" I nodded and kissed her head, squeezing my eyes shut against the pain aching in me.

Polly sighed annoyed under me and I squeezed her hand. Somehow we both knew it was a just incase goodbye. I moved away from her and was at the door when she called me back. I quickly stepped back into the room and glanced down at her.

"Tell Belle I'm sorry," My gaze softened and I nodded. Polly looked down at her hands with a sigh, "I messed it up" I shook my head at her.

"You never mess anything up Pol. You're too much of a super geek"

"Oh get out of here before you make me cry" she joked waving me away. I laughed and walked out.

I checked the corridor before leaving completely, looking over at all the staff and visitors, straining my hearing to catch any conspicuous accents hidden under the english. There weren't any though. So I assumed it was safe for me to go. But I was still worrying when I got to Belle's car.

"Hey. She's awake and doing fine" I told her with a smile.

Belle ignored me and tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully. I sighed and took her hand. I tried to stroke her cheek but she moved away. Definitely mad.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I was just stressing over Polly-"

"You were assuming nobody else cared. That I didn't care. It hurts when you shut me out, Kel"

I raised her hand and kissed it before holding it up against my heart. She glanced back at me when she felt it running in my chest.

"I don't mean to do it. You know I'm still fucked up up here" I tapped my head and winced. Why did my skin feel so tender? It hurt just touching it.

Belles fingers found my cheek and she stroked my jaw with a tiny smile. It hurt but I didn't give a damn.

"Just don't push me away Kel" I nodded and stretched over to her

"I won't" I whispered to her, pulling her into me.

Belle met my kiss with an eager hum and I let it wash over me, letting it take me to that warm painless place only she could. For a moment it could be just us, Kelly and Belle. For a moment I could have normality.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, a little breathless from our kiss.

I sat back in my seat and shook my head. I wasn't going to involve her in this.

"There isn't one" I lied staring out the windshield. Belle frowned at me, I guess old Kelly always had a plan for her reassurance, but I ignored it.

We drove back to school in complete silence. Both lost in our own heads. It started to rain as we neared the old rusty gates and I couldn't help but believe it was a bad sign.


	17. Chapter 17

"Fuck Kel!"

I groaned back at her and kissed her, desperate, needy. She wrapped her legs around my waist and locked me against her, her hands came up to pull me down. My skin was burning up, my head was on fire, my eyes felt strained and heavy. But I didn't stop. I worked through it. Belle was still breathing heavy, lost still from the shock of me suddenly jumping her for a kiss when she walked into her room. I'd been sat there on her bed for hours, slowly thinking through everything and how I'd tell her. And this was the only solution I'd come up with. Avoiding a goodbye through distraction. I smiled sadly to myself and put everything into remembering this exact moment.

"Belle I love you so much" I said as I kissed down her neck and chest.

She arched into me and gasped an agreed reply. I smiled and pinned her back down

"I'm sorry" I whispered into her stomach, too quiet for her to hear me over her own breathing.

Belle freed her hands after a while. Fingers scratched across my shoulder and begged me to move up again. But I wouldn't. This would go the way I needed it to. Slow, precise. Something rememberable for us both.

"You know I remembered something today," I was saying as I kissed my way back up to her, she was shaking a little under me, "Something about us"

She looked down at me kissing slowly up the center of her chest and gave me a waiting smile. I moved my mouth up to her shoulder and lowered myself down some more on top of her. We both shivered a little when our skin touched. Her fingers snagged the ring dangling over her chest and she smiled up at it in her hand.

"What about us?" She whispered stretching up to kiss the ring before she kissed me. I fell down with her when she moved back, keeping the kiss going with a low moan.

"When we met. You were wrong belle. I didn't hate you," Her eyes opened and she was looking at me a little skeptically, "I loved you even then honey"

She smiled to herself, "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded at her and she kissed me so hard I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Her hands pressed into me and for once I couldn't feel the pain of her touch on my skin. It was like she'd kissed it away.

"You were going to tell me something?" I said panting a little when she finally moved back.

She nodded and pulled me down so her lips were touching my ear.

"I loved you then too" I closed my eyes and brought one of her hands up to my mouth

"I," I kissed each of her fingers then moved up her arm and shoulder to her neck, "Love," she gasped while my teeth graze upwards and I smiled before kissing her lips, "You"

She kissed me back hard and moved her hands down to mine. She locked our fingers together and gently nudged me off her so she could roll above me, quickly pinning my hands down behind my head. Her hair was wrapped shaggily across her face and she was breathing hard as she stared down at me, taking it all on and committing it to memory. Like I was doing. I stretched up and I caught her lips again. She groaned. And I groaned. It was just so perfect. I unlocked one of our hands and let mine drag down her side to her left thigh. She gasped to herself and buried her face into my neck, giving me gentle little kisses that blew my world apart. Her fingers tangled themselves into my hair and she pulled on it when I pushed into her. Belle started to grind and moan against me and I loved every damn second of it.

"Fuck, I love you!" She kept saying it and I accepted it each time with a loving kiss that had her begging for more.

I tried catching myself some dominance after a little while of playing about but Belle refused to give up, and with her body pressing mine down I was happily locked in place. I had to admit I liked being pushed about like it, it was something new. I caught myself wondering what old Kelly would have done in this situation. Would she have pulled Belle down and had her fun or would she have respected Belle's need to be in control? I'd never know. But Belle wasn't complaining so I wouldn't either.

I was sat up with her locked around me, arms draped around my neck while I kissed and bit her collarbone. Her thighs squeezed my waist and my kisses pressed harder while she moaned louder. She rocked against me, always in time with my hand as my fingers pushed harder and deeper into her, and I groaned at the feel of it all.

Flashes of memory lit up the dark room while she panted in my ear, giving me little hints and tips. Like licking under her ear while I squeezed her thigh so she'd arch into me, or curling my fingers a little so that they hit special spot's that had her shouting out with the pleasure. I was smiling and hurting everytime it happened but belle wiped the pain away just with her voice singing my name over and over. God I loved her.

I'd pushed her over a least six times before she finally collapsed against me exhausted. I was just as tired. All that exertion had really pushed my body to the limit. I burned everywhere. But I didn't mind at all. It'd been completely worth it.

Her cheek was pressed against my shoulder and her entire body trembled. I smiled when I glanced down at her. Her eyes were half closed and she had a beautiful smile on her mouth. I couldn't help myself. I tipped her chin up and kissed her, putting every little secret inside my head into it so this time tomorrow she'd understand. She weakly kissed me back and I let her fall down against my chest again, holding the image of her like this inside my head like a lifeline so I'd remember. I didn't know how long I would be gone for. Polly didn't say. So I had to remember.

I looked down at her again once her breathing had evened out and I kissed her head with closed eyes. I hated doing this. I hated leaving her. It felt like dying. My entire body ripped with pain just imagining being away from her. God knows how I'd do this tomorrow but for now I guess I could make the most of it.

I shifted a little and Belle moved with me. I had to smile, we were so in sync. I reached down to her hand pressed against the bandage covering my side and I twisted our fingers together, silently studying them in the dark. She was so perfect for me and I loved her so much. She'd hate me this time tomorrow, and if I ever came back she'd kill me.

I sighed with the heavy thoughts and kissed her head again, smiling when she mumbled in her sleep. I moved my lips down to her ear and I closed my eyes with a heavy breath while I whispered to her,

"I'm sorry"

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with this girls"

The twins giggled back and ran up to the Bentley. I was amazed it was still here to be honest. I half expected to walk down here and find it trashed or stolen, or at least scratched a little. But no. It was fine.

"Hey careful! Don't dent it" Tara rolled her eyes at her sister and they both told me to chill out.

I sighed and moved to the driver side while they got to work emptying the fuel cans into the tank. I opened the door and dumped my bag and Polly's satchel into the passenger seat before turning back to the girls joking about using some of the petrol to set Taylor's hair on fire next time she visited. I leant against the car and grinned.

"I wouldn't girls, you know she's got a rotten temper"

"But that's what makes it fun!" They whined with matching pouts.

I smiled and watched them finish the job before they edged closer to me. I rolled my eyes at how nervous they looked.

"Come here you little bandits. I want my goodbye hug" They grinned and launched themselves into me. I laughed and squeezed them tight

"Easy girls. I'm still fragile"

They both sighed and reluctantly loosened their hold on me a little. I didn't think they wanted me to go, there was definitely a desperate edge to their hug. I let it linger out for a few moments, they needed it after all.

"Look after the school for me girls," They nodded and squeezed me tighter, "And keep that Flash away from Belle"

"Can we punch him too?" I considered them a moment before nodding.

"Knock yourselves out"

"Or him" Tania said evilly. I winked at her and jumped into the driver seat.

They pressed their hands down on the open window and gave me two miserable little pouts I tried not to react to.

"When are you coming back Kel?" I looked up at them and read the fear in their eyes. I smiled

"As soon as I can" I promised starting the car.

They stepped back and told me to come home sooner than that. I nodded. I really didn't want to leave.

"Stay in trouble girls" I called to them as I drove past.

I watched them in the rear mirror and I smiled as they laughed after me and high fived each other before they turned back to the school. I'd definitely miss them.

I drove in nervous silence all the way to the hospital, worrying manically about belle. Had she woken up yet? Was she searching the school for me? Or was she still asleep thinking I was still there next to her? I felt terrible. Absolutely and completely terrible. I should have stayed and explained but I knew she'd never let me go again.

I got to the hospital and just sat there in the Bentley for a while. I was thinking about the memories again. It'd been dangerous before but what about now? I had a bad feeling I wasn't coming back from this one. I took a deep breath and told myself to get it over with.

"Right Pol, the car is out front, here are some clothes. Lets get-" I stopped by the door when I noticed there were two people in the room.

Polly was already up and dressed, geared up in a black jacket and jeans. And beside her..

"Shit" Hazel eyes glared into me. She wasn't happy at all.

"Morning sweetie. Did you plan on an easy escape?"

I looked away from the rage in her eyes and sighed. Polly was taking it all in with a tiny smirk and it felt a little like she'd tipped belle off. I knew she hadn't though. She wouldn't do that to me. The geek picked nervously at her jacket sleeve while belle glared at me, before inching around the bed to me, hand held out to me. I frowned at her and she smacked my wrist annoyed.

"I'm going to go sit in the car...have a nice chat," she turned back to belle, "Please try to not kill her"

Belle glared back at Polly and I could see her fists shake under her crossed arms. Get out now Polly.

The geek inched back and quickly crept out of the room. I watched her go, wishing I could be that lucky.

"So when exactly were you planning on dropping this bombshell kel? Before or after you got to Poland?" I blinked. We we going to poland?! Not again.

I swallowed and shrugged. I hadn't planned on saying anything. Just quietly slipping away.

"How did you know I was-"

"Oh please, I'm not stupid. Even I can tell when you're trying to say goodbye" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"I didn't want to hurt you. And I didn't want you worrying-"

"Because waking up on an empty bed would have totally avoided all that" she snapped sarcastically. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't have let me go belle"

"You're damn right I wouldn't have! You have nearly died, Kelly, doing stupid jobs for that fucked up agency. And look what it's doing to you! You're lying and sneaking away. And I hate it"

"Belle-"

"Well you're not going. I forbid it" I laughed at her.

"You forbid it? You're not my mother annabelle"

"No, I'm your girlfriend. The one you're supposed to love and trust. But you don't, do you? Otherwise you wouldn't have done this"

I walked up to her then and grabbed her hand. She let out a shaky breath and leant away when I leant in. I sighed and settled for kissing her palm instead.

"Belle you're my world. And I wouldn't be leaving unless it was absolutely necessary. But I have to. You have to let me go honey"

"No," she kissed me and I tripped backwards a little with the force of it, "You're so hellbent on going and I won't let you. You can't leave me again Kelly"

I groaned when she kissed me some more and I could feel the doubt her lips were seeding take root in my head. Maybe I could leave it to polly, maybe we would be safe. But I knew better. But if she wouldn't let me go? The dog tag swing heavy again, mocking me, reminding me. Two choices.

I sighed and gently pushed her back, holding her away so I could read her expression. Determined, loving, hurt. I made a decision and I prayed to every single god up there that I didn't regret it. I opened the door beside us and took a step towards it. She looked like she was about to beg me to stay. I gave her a smile and pulled her into me again

"I'm not going anywhere without you" I whispered kissing her softly. I linked our fingers and she nodded. Belle took a deep breath and smiled

"Good, because it's too late to trade the plane ticket in" I smiled suspiciously back at her

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Yep. You forget I know you better than you do jones" I nodded and pulled her out into the corridor.

"Everybody does. C'mon, pollys waiting"


	18. Chapter 18

_"Bloody bastards!_" I rolled my eyes at Polly and she smacked my hand with another cuss. Belle smiled beside me.

"What's she saying?" She whispered to me. I smiled at her.

"She's swearing in Russian"

"I figured it was Russian. Anoushka used to say that one"

"_Fucking cunts!_" I laughed then, Polly wasn't that crude in English let alone another language.

"Polish" I whispered to Belle, leaning over and kissing her cheek when she giggled.

"I fucking hate flying!" Polly snapped beside us.

She pulled her legs up onto the seat and hugged her knees tightly with a wince when it hurt her. I patted her shoulder.

"What kind of agent are you?" Belle whispered, genuinely surprised by pollys behavior.

I chuckled and squeezed her fingers while Polly hit my hand off her.

"One of a kind right pol?" She rolled her eyes at me

"Whatever kelly"

"So where abouts are we headed?" Annabelle asked watching us with an eager smile. I bet she was loving this. To her it was adventure and excitement. To me it was hell. I just wanted to go home.

Polly hesitated an answer and that made me look up at her. She was watching me carefully, almost as if she expected me to snap.

"Lods" she said finally with a heavy breath.

I felt myself freeze out of reflex, every muscle in my body tensed and ached with the memories of my last visit there. Belle squeezed my hand,

"It'll be okay" she promised kissing my neck. I tried to smile for her but I was lost in the forest again.

"Kelly?," Polly was shaking my arm, "Kels?...Jones!" I blinked and looked up at her.

"I'm not sure about this Polly. Something happened in that forest. Something bad"

"I wouldn't take you back unless it was absolutely necessary Kelly. I promise you though you are going nowhere near that place"

"Definitely nowhere near" Belle muttered strongly beside me. I breathed in and nodded.

Polly was watching me strangely, I didn't like it, but thankfully for me a strong bout of turbulence hit her focus off. It was so bad they both jumped and grabbed my hands. I chuckled and squeezed their fingers

"It's only a little wind silly" I told them both, and they both smacked me. I grinned to myself and leant back in my seat yawning. I was so tired.

"How long is this flight?" I mumbled drifting off a little.

"How can you sleep through this bullshit?!" Polly cussed again and I shrugged. After sleeping rough for weeks you get used to the violence of nature.

I felt Belle pull the armrest between us up and she leant against me with an apology when I winced.

"You tired?" She whispered softly in my ear, fingers languidly dancing along my cheek. I nodded, "I'm not surprised after last night"

I smirked and looked up at her. She was shyly avoiding my eyes and I loved that. I stretched up a little and kissed her

"You do know how to exhaust me sweetie"

She hummed pleasantly against my mouth and licked my lips, "Mmmm ditto"

"Ugh please. I'm sitting right here you know" I blindly smacked Polly's knee and tried to kiss Belle again. She pushed me down though and told me to sleep

"I've got a better idea" I gave her a little smirk and looked back at the restroom.

Belle followed my gaze and rolled her own eyes. She shook her head and I pouted

"Let's save it for the trip home" I smiled back at her and Polly groaned in annoyance beside us.

I tried not to think about that feeling of not coming back again and instead nodded at Belle. She gave me a stunning smile in return and kissed my cheek again before cosying up beside me. I wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes as the intercom flashed aloud. One more hour to go. Polly restarted her cussing and Belle giggled sweetly at her. I smiled to myself and leant my head against hers.

* * *

**_**"I've got something for you"_**

**_I looked down at her with an intrigued gaze. She smiled and gently stretched up and leant over me to rummage around in the drawer of the bedside cabinet beside me. I ran my hand over her side as she did, smiling at the warm feel of her naked skin beneath my fingers._**

**_"Here you go" she moved back and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back._**

**_"All that just for a kiss?" I asked pressing her closer._**

**_I felt her sigh while her left hand trapped my right one. Something cold slipped into my palm and I quickly broke off the kiss to look down. It was a ring. I glanced up at her,_**

**_"What's this?"_**

**_"It's a ring," I rolled my eyes, "My mother's ring"_**

**_I held it up and stared at it. Silver and glistening in the light. Elegant like Belle. Elegant like her mother must have been. I couldn't accept this. I held it out to her and shook my head_**

**_"Belle I can't take this"_**

**_"Course you can" she pushed my hand back and smiled_**

**_"No I can't. It's yours"_**

**_Belle sighed again and took the ring. I thought that was the end of it but she proved me wrong. Her fingers snagged the dog tag on my chest and she quickly rolled herself over me and tugged me up to her. I grinned at her and kissed her throat while her fingers played with the back of my neck. I moaned into her skin and she giggled into my ear as she wriggled on my lap. I pressed my hands against her back and ran my fingers downwards to her thighs. She smiled and tipped my face up for a kiss I willingly gave, letting myself be lost in her touch and her lips._**

**_"There. Now it's yours"_**

**_I frowned at her whisper and leant away from her, eyes moving down to the chain in her fingers, dog tag dangling from her fingertips while the ring slipped down beside it. I glanced back at her and moved my hand down to rip the necklace off. She stopped me though and I sighed._**

**_"Belle-"_**

**_"Why are you so reluctant to accept it kel?"_**

**_"Because it's hers. Because it means so much to you," I looked away and let out a long breath, "Because I'm not worth losing a part of your mother for"_**

**_"Kelly..." I glanced back and jumped when she dropped down and kissed me. It was gentle and rough all at the same time, full of secret purpose meant to persuade me, and I found myself pressing her for more._**

**_"It's my ring," she panted stroking my cheek as she locked eyes with me. Hers swam with determined love and I felt my heart thrum under the warm hazel boring into me, "It's my ring and I've decided...Look Kel, this is the last part of my mother I have left. Beside the few blurry memories all I have is this ring. And I'm giving it to you because...well, because I love you. This ring has always kept me safe and now it's going to to keep you safe. So just shut up and accept it"_**

**_I was speechless. She really loved me that much? I felt like I should be giving her something back. But I had nothing. Just me. And I was already hers in every way imaginable. I sat up suddenly and she gasped surprised. My lips sought hers while my hand rose to touch hers. Our fingers slipped together, trapping the ring between our palms. She was smiling, I could feel it. And I smiled back. I loved her being happy._**

**_"I'll bring it back to you" I promised._**

**_Her free hand cupped my cheek and she pulled away from me with a serious look._**

**_"As long as you come back that's all I need" I nodded and kissed her again. I'd do both for her. I made an oath to myself to._**

**_"I promise"**_**

* * *

The intercom sounded again and I slowly opened my eyes. Polly and belle were both asleep next to me, both of their heads pressed gently against my shoulders. I smiled down at them both and rolled my eyes. I quietly called out to the nearest steward and asked how much longer the flight was.

"Not long Miss, we're flying over Germany at the moment" I nodded and he smiled down at the two girls asleep on me before asking if I would like anything.

"No, I'm good thank you" He nodded and quietly walked away down the aisle to ask other passengers.

My eyes ran over the few people around us and I frowned a little. How did Polly keep managing to get empty flights? My gaze kept coming back to a man sat beside us in the next aisle, catching his tired eyes lock onto mine every now and then. My skin tingled a little but I told myself to ignore it. I was being paranoid over nothing. Lots of people have that awkward glance during public travel, it didn't mean they were out to kill us.

A shot of turbulence hit the plane and Polly jolted next to me. I looked away from the man and down at her. She whimpered a little in her sleep when the continual shakes rocked her about in her seat. God knows what it was doing to her damaged body. I pulled the armrest up and gently pulled her against me, thinking maybe a little stability would ease the pain for her. Polly's eyes snapped open at the sudden contact and she jumped against me. I tightened my hold on her

"S'okay pol. It's just me" She cautiously looked around before nodding and relaxing against me. I felt the tension leave her body and I smiled when she tucked herself up against me.

"You shouldn't do that. I could have killed you" she half mumbled. I smiled.

"What were you going to do? Sleep on me until I died?" I joked resting my head against hers as I closed eyes. Polly silently laughed and nodded a little.

"Don't doubt the strength of sleep Jones. It's called a power nap for a reason" I laughed and squeezed her closer.

"Such a geek" I mumbled smiling to myself while I drifted off. Polly sighed happily into my neck and snuggled against my side.

I vaguely registered her gentle slap on my thigh for the comment and I grinned to myself before drifting off completely. I could feel lips on my skin but I couldn't tell whether it was Belle or Polly. Probably Belle. I squeezed both girls closer anyway and smiled at the warm safety I felt with them here, and I let it take me back to sleep.

* * *

_****"Are you not tired of playing games, Jones? Do you not want to go home to your friends and family? All I want is the chip. And for that I need to know where your tech handler is. So just tell me where she is and you can go home"**_

_**I laughed back at him, "Do I look stupid?"**_

_**"You certainly act it. Anyone else would have told me what I wanted to know weeks ago. Anyone else would have avoided all this needless suffering"**_

_**"Like you'd have let me go once you got what you wanted," I spat back.**_

_**He started pacing around the cell, feet kicking the dirt around while his shoes tapped an unnerving rhythm against the floor that echoed around me.**_

_**"How do you know that? I assure you I'm quite nice at heart"**_

_**"I'll believe it when I see it. Speaking of which, can I have this bloody thing taken off? I'd like to see the face of the arsehole I'm going to kill once these ropes come off"**_

_**He laughed then and it boomed around me. How big was this room?! I wouldn't let it scare me though. I was better than that.**_

_**"You're cocky I'll give you that. As for the blindfold I'm afraid I can't remove it. We can't have you filling your head with escape plans now can we? It'd be cruel"**_

_**"No more cruel than having me locked up for days on end" I retorted pulling against the rope holding my wrists down.**_

_**He chuckled to himself and I heard him walk up to me, "You have my word, once you tell me where she is you can both go home"**_

_**I rolled my eyes under the blindfold. Why were men so stupid? Still...guess I could play along.**_

_**"You promise?" I heard him step closer and felt his arm brush my shoulder as he braced a hand against the chair I was tied to. I hid my smile.**_

_**Gotchya.**_

_**"Of course. Just tell me where she is"**_

_**"Okay. She's..." He leant right in then and I could smell his stupid aftershave. Moron.**_

_**I tipped my head a little and snapped it sharply forward into his face, head butting him hard. He spluttered a cry and stumbled back. I laughed when he crashed to the floor groaning and crying in Polish. Broken nose? Check.**_

_**"She's never going to be your little prisoner because I'm never going to tell you," I told him strongly with a smirk, "So fuck off"**_

_**I felt a hand suddenly grip my jaw, painfully squeezing it. I winced and let out a hurt breath despite telling myself not to react. Who was that and where the hell did they come from?! I didn't even hear them walk up to me. Nails scratched down my throat and snagged on the chain around my neck. I could smell perfume and I wanted to frown. A woman? I panicked a little when her fingers pulled the chain forward and I moved up with the necklace, refusing to let it break. Her breath was at my ear and I cringed a little in my chair.**_

_**"Why do you toy with us, Jones? All we need is a location"**_

_**Her voice was deep with sweet dark seduction and it made me flinch in her grasp. I pulled my face free and matched her strong tone with my own. If the blindfold wasn't in the equation I'd have glared her into rethinking her entire life. Instead all I could do was give her a disgusted smile.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met" She laughed and I cringed again.**_

_**"Alanna. At least that's what you'll call me. What's your name?"**_

_**I scoffed at the innocence in her voice. She was trying to pull the nice card. But I'd been brought up with Polly. I wasn't dumb.**_

_**"Tell you what, you untie me and I'll tell you my name before I shoot yours out of you. How's that?" A sharp slap snapped my face to one side and I rolled my shoulders back, "I'm guessing that's a 'no'"**_

_**"You English agents are so boring. You always want to make such a show of being brave and cool. It's ridiculous"**_

_**"You missed something there," She gave me an intrigued sound in reply and I smiled to myself, "I'm not just cool. I'm awesome"**_

_**I got another slap then but it was totally worth it. She stormed away and I heard her mutter in Polish to the guy. Thoughts of Polly and Belle swam in my head while they spoke, keeping me calm and relaxed. I picked up bits of speech about tests and I bit my tongue a little nervous. What tests? I'd heard of experiments carried out on prisoner agents that sent them batshit crazy. Please say I wasn't about to go through that.**_

_**"I think it's time we showed our guest some true Polish hospitality, Karl" My breathing hitched without my consent and I had to admit I was scared. I squeezed my eyes shut behind the blindfold and thought about home while I silently prayed.**_

_**"You know I think you're right Alanna," his voice drifted around me and I felt his breath on my neck. Droplets of what could only be blood dropped on my shoulder while he breathed on me, "You brought this on yourself Jones. But remember my offer is always there if you find yourself tired with Alanna's methods"**_

_**"Are you seriously good cop-bad copping me? Get lost already" I tried to sound strong when I said that, but thoughts of these possible experiments were cracking my voice a little. Christ I was scared.**_

_**He chuckled back at me and I heard the door open and slam behind me. I jumped a little and Alana laughed delicately in front of me.**_

_**"Ah," she sighed stepping closer again, "Alone at last"****_

* * *

"Kelly?...kel?"

I snapped up in my seat and the two girls jumped beside me. Other passengers were watching me curiously but I ignored them. I felt hot and sticky, little beads of sweat clung to my face and neck and I was trembling in my seat. My hand was clenched tightly around something warm and when I glanced down at it on my thigh I winced. I was grasping her hand so tightly her fingers were turning blue. I let go but Polly grasped my fingers again, squeezing them comfortingly. I was breathing a little heavily. I could hear belle whisper to Polly over my shoulder. I could feel Alanna's laugh creep around me. I shuddered

"Kel?" Belles fingers stroked my cheek and I flinched away from her into Polly.

"It's okay belle, just give us a sec?" Belle must have agreed and left because Polly wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"Another nightmare?" I frowned. And then I felt a smile come to me. I relaxed inside her warmth and slowly began breathing normal. I nodded and she sighed again.

"Just a dumb dream" I mumbled moving to sit back. She held me tighter against her suddenly and tipped her face down so she could whisper in my ear

"Dream or memory?" I felt myself freeze to the spot, mind blurring through it all again.

"Memory" I decided telling her truth was the right thing to do. Any lie I fabricated would fall dead the second she looked at me.

Polly's hand slid up my back and brushed my neck, nice and calming. But I wasn't stupid. She was checking my pulse. I shrugged her hand away when it touched my shoulder. I didn't mean to but all I could feel was _them_.

_"What was it about?_" She whispered in Arabic. I was confused before I realised she was trying to give me more privacy.

Her fingers stroked down the back of my neck while I hid myself into hers. I was trembling again and I could tell it was hurting her holding me like this.

_"When I went missing. They caught me and I was tied up and blindfolded. They tried beating information out of me but it didn't work"_

"_What information?" _Her voice was suddenly sharp and she pulled me back to look at me. Her eyes stared intensely into mine and I swallowed nervously. Her hand squeezed down on mine and she cupped my cheek

"_Kelly this is important. What information?"_

_"You. They needed to find you for the chip"_

"_You're sure?_" I nodded, "_Nothing else?,_" I shook my head and she breathed with relief, "Good"

I hesitated a little in my seat. Should I tell her about the rest of it? Maybe the tests Alanna did made me lose my memory, maybe Polly could reverse it. I didn't want to scare her but I couldn't not tell her. It was important to our mission after all. If she knew she'd be prepared.

"Polly, you need to know something. They did-"

"Everything okay here?" We both glanced up at the hostess and Polly smiled.

"Yes thanks, my friend here was having a bad dream but it's fine now"

The hostess looked down at me with a warm smile, "Can I get you anything? A glass of water perhaps?"

"Taken care of"

We looked back at Belle as she sat down beside me, eyes cooly warding the hostess away. She took the hint when Belle passed me the glass with a swift kiss that had me dazed for a second after. Polly was quietly laughing under her breath beside me while the hostess strutted away.

"And Fritton jealousy wins again" she muttered. Belle glared at her but the geek simply smiled back. I wasn't listening much to them, still lost in the dream and wondering how I'd tell Polly about those tests.

"Are you okay Kelly?" She sounded so scared. I glanced back at Belle and nodded, "You really scared me then"

I took her hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry"

"Why did you shout for Polly?"

I looked back at the geek and she shrugged back at me. I didn't realise I'd shouted. That explained the weird looks. I shifted embarrassed, uncomfortable with how her eyes were staring at me. She'd sounded hurt and even reluctant for an answer. I didn't know what to say really.

"I uh... I'm not sure. Bad dream I guess"

Belle was looking at Polly like she didn't believe me. I let out a long silent stressed breath. This was going to be a long trip.

"Kel-" they both spoke over each other and it had me smirking a little when they sighed annoyed. They tried again but the intercom snapped on requesting we put seat belts on. Polly was smiling with relief.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to hear 'Warsaw' said over the radio" I grinned at her. Her fear of flying was just too funny.

Belles fingers locked through mine before I could make a sarcastic comment back and I looked down at our hands on her lap. I squeezed her fingers and looked up at her. She was watching me carefully, like she expected me to break down. I looked away. I didn't want to see that look. Not from her, not from anybody.

"Are you sure you're up for this Kelly?" I nodded and leant close to her.

"I'll be fine," She sighed and I squeezed her fingers again, "Sweetie please don't worry about me-"

"I can't help it Kel" I kissed her head and sighed. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Everything's going to be okay. Promise"

She squeezed my hand again and I squeezed it back, jumping a little when Polly grabbed my wrist with the bumpy landing. I told her to stop being a baby and she swore violently back in German. Belle laughed beside me.

"...thank you for flying with Euro Airways, we hope you had a pleasant journey and we look forward to-"

"Blah blah. Remind me to never book with these guys again" Polly stood up and grabbed her satchel.

She hooked it over her back and pulled the strap tight so it clung to her side. Me and belle had nothing to carry so we simply followed her off the plane, rolling our eyes as she continued her mumbled rant in spanish.

The guy who'd been sat next to us gave me a slight smile as he followed us out and I pulled Belle in front of me so my body blocked hers from him. Maybe I was being paranoid again but something was off about him.

"_Polly, guy behind me_" I said softly in Hebrew.

She glanced back at me and pretended to talk to Belle about how she'd love the hotel we wouldn't be staying at. I made a show of looking bored and he bumped into me with a mumbled apology.

"Seriously babe, you will like totally love it. Everything about this place is fine" she said the last bit for me, letting me know it was okay. I still wasn't sure though. Belle was giggling to herself at Polly's sudden shift in dialect and I smiled at her.

"You sound like Chelsea" she told the geek.

Polly sighed and Belle threw me a cheeky smirk. I hooked my arm around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"She not tell you about her night job?" Polly's eyes sharpened and she smacked me around the head.

"Like, what the heck was that for babe?" I joked giving her a little wink.

She cussed in German again and slapped my arm before wandering down the terminal as fast as her bad limp could allow. We both sighed after her and slowly followed her out into the airport. Belle's fingers slipped through mine on her shoulder and she wrapped her other arm loosely around my waist as we walked.

"This almost feels like a holiday" she whispered giving my cheek a quick kiss. I sighed and shook my head. This was going to be nothing like a holiday.

"I'll take you on a better one one day" I promised. She smiled, completely excited by the idea. Had I never taken her away before?

"Rome again?" She asked grinning.

Oh, guess I had. I kissed her neck and shook my head, smiling widely with a sudden idea.

"Somewhere much sunnier"

"Where?"

I chuckled to myself, she was like an eager little first year when she smiled at me like that. I shook my head at her and she pouted cutely back. It reminded me of the twins. I hid the wave of homesickness and tipped my mouth back down to her ear.

"It's a-" Polly shouted over me suddenly and I glared back at her.

"Hurry up you two!" We both sighed and started walking faster.

"She always this bossy?" Belle whispered as we neared Polly stood tapping her foot impatiently. I smirked and nodded.

"All the time"

"What're you whispering about?" Polly asked us with narrowed eyes. I exchanged a quick smile with Belle and we both shrugged at her.

"Nothing"


End file.
